The New Girl in Town
by patronousesandpotions
Summary: Beatrice leaves her life in a big city and moves to a small town, starting a new, interesting, adventurous life. Characters belong to Veronica Roth.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **So this is my first story. Please review. I hope everyone likes it**

 **Tris/Beatrice Pov**

I carry my last box up into my room. I just moved from Albuquerque, New Mexico to a smaller New Mexico town called Gallup, which is two hours' drive away. I moved in the middle of the semester so I'm going into school empty handed. I'm a sophomore in high school and the only people I know are my grandma and grandpa, which are the reason we moved. My grandpa is sick and my grandma needs help taking care of him.

As I finish unpacking my last box my brother Caleb comes in. "Dinner's ready is you want to eat, Beatrice"

"Thanks, Caleb. I'll be done in just a minute." I put the empty box in the stack of others in the corner of my room and go down to eat.

"Are you done unpacking?" My mom asks me as I step into the kitchen.

"Yes. I just finished my last box." I answer. I grab food, spaghetti, and go sit at the table.

"Are you ready for school tomorrow" asks my dad.

"Yes. I have everything they said I need in my bag"

"Good. I'll go with you in the morning to get your schedule. You can drive your car and I'll drive separately." I got my license before I left Albuquerque, and we had a car waiting for me to drive.

"Okay" I tell him. I finish my dinner then shower and go to sleep. I'm dreading tomorrow.

 **Four/Tobias Pov**

I go up to my room and lay in bed. I check my phone and see I have a text from my girlfriend, Natalie.

Natalie: hey cutie

Four: hi

Natalie: are you okay babe?

Four: look, we have to talk

Natalie: about what?

Four: I don't want to do this anymore. You're a great person and everything but I don't want to be in a relationship anymore.

Natalie: fine! Don't talk to me anymore!

I never respond after that. Instead I shower and go to bed. I don't want to go to school tomorrow. It's going to be a long day.

 **I'll post the next chapter after I get some reviews. It's already written. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your support! Here's the next chapter. Sorry the last one was so slow.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Four/Tobias Pov**

I wake up to my alarm. I hit it and slowly crawl out of bed. This is going to be a bad day. I put on a t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and black Converse, brush my teeth, then go downstairs and eat some cereal. When I'm done I get in my small white truck and drive to school.

I go into the school and find my friends sitting at a table in the commons where we eat lunch. Everyone looks tired and lazy. Mondays. "Hey guys" I greet them.

"Hey" they respond. Uriah, Will, Christiana, Lauren, Zeke, Marlene, and Lynn all sit at the table.

"So I, uh, broke up with Natalie last night." This wakes everyone up.

"She's going to kill you!" Christina shouts.

"I know." The bell rings as I say this. Zeke, who is my closest friend of the group, and I walk to English slowly. We were both held back a year along with Lauren. Lauren was help back in elementary school and Zeke and I in 6th grade.

"Turn down A wing!" Zeke yells and pulls me down the hall.

"Why?!" I ask then look back and see Natalie coming towards us. "Never mind. Go to the stair well!" We go in the run up the stairs and into A wing upstairs.

"We have to get back down to B wing downstairs." Says Zeke.

"Follow me." I go through the connector hall for A wing to B wing and then go down B wing to the main stair case and down the stairs. Once I get to the bottom of the stairs I bump into a girl knocking her down. "I'm so sorry! I was running from someone." She's kinda short and blonde. She's very beautiful.

"It's okay. Can you just help me out? I'm new here and very lost."

"Um, ya. Where are you going?"

"B 108"

"Oh. That's where I'm going. Follow me" I look back and see Natalie coming. "But we have to run."

 **Tris/Beatrice Pov**

I look back and see a girl starting to come down the stairs. I run after the boy. He has dark hair and is fairly tall. We go into a hallway and pass a couple other hallways that seem to connect to other hallways then turn into a classroom. I look back and the girl is gone.

The boy takes his seat and I go up to the teacher at her desk. "Hi, I'm Beatrice."

"Hi. I'm Mrs. Ker. Welcome to Gallup High. You can take a seat next to Tobias. Since you already seen to have met him." She points to the boy that showed me to class. He is sitting next to another guy that I think I saw running with him when he ran into me. On the other side is an empty desk. I take the seat and thank Tobias for showing me to class. There's a boy on the opposite side of me. He is very broad and has dark brown hair and eyes.

"Hi. I'm Al." He says to me.

"Beatrice."

"That's a very pretty name."

"Thank you."

Mrs. Ker comes up to me and hands me some papers. "This is what we have been working on this past week. I give the class the weeks work and its due on Friday. This is last week's work but you can turn it in along with this week's work on Friday." She turns to Tobias, "will you help her get caught up and make sure she understands everything thing?"

"I can help her" says Al.

"I'm sorry Al but you're struggling with the work a bit. Tobias has a better handle on it. I think it would be better if he helped her."

"I'll help her" Tobias says.

"Thank you. Beatrice, if you have any problems just let me know."

"Okay." She passes out this week's work as Tobias turns to me. We start on the work as we make small talk.

"So did you come from Myamura High School?"

"No. I actually moved from Albuquerque. Is Myamura the other school in town?"

"Oh that's cool. Ya it is. Are you into any sports?"

"Ya. Football, basketball and baseball"

"Well we're good at two of the three. Myamura is best at football. We're the best at basketball and we go back and forth in baseball."

"Well that's good to know."

"Ya. So are you understanding the work?"

"Ya. I think I covered this back in Albuquerque."

"Cool. So what lunch do you have?"

"I'm not sure."

"What's your schedule?" I hand him the paper I got in the office. "Oh cool. You have first lunch. I do too. You go to lunch after P. E. I have that class with you so I'll walk with you from there and walk you through everything."

"Cool. Thank you." After that the bell rings. Next I have world history in C 105. I have no clue where that is. I walk down to the hall and there seems to be too many kids for this small town. I stand there trying to decide where to go. I must look lost because a girl with dark short hair comes up to me.

"Hey do you need help?"

"Um ya. I'm looking for C 105."

"Oh that's where I go. Follow me."

She takes me to the class and I introduce myself to the teacher. "Hi. I'm Beatrice. Where do you want me to sit?"

"I'm Mr. Lexing. Sit next to Christina. That's the only empty seat right now." Once again I'm next to the person that helped me find my class. Class goes by basically the same way as English. Teacher gives me work, the same person who showed me to class helps me as we get to know each other. The bell rings and for some reason I'm very excited for P.E.

 **There you go. I'll post the next one soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go guys! Thank you so much for your support! It means so much!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Four/Tobias Pov**

I walk to P. E. oddly fast and I'm not sure why. I just feel excited to go. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Uriah. "Why are you in such a rush? I didn't even wait to walk with me. You just walked straight out of class."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I don't know, I just want to get there today."

"Does this have anything to do with that new girl?"

"What? How do you even know about her?"

"Zeke. According to him you were really happy you met her."

"She's cool"

 **Beatrice/Tris Pov**

I get to P. E. But don't see a teacher anywhere. I stand there looking around and Tobias comes up behind me. "The teacher probably won't come for a while. We really don't do anything. Sign in on this piece of paper for attendance then just hang out for the rest of class."

"Oh. Okay cool. Thanks. So what do you do all period?"

"Follow me." He takes me to a group of what I would assume are his friends. "This is Uriah, Will, and Lauren. Guys this is Beatrice. She moved here from Albuquerque. Is it okay if she hangs out with us?"

"Sure" the boy with dark hair, Uriah, says.

"So why did you move to Gallup?" Asks the girl. She has dark, longer hair.

"My grandpa is getting really sick so my family moved to help take care of him and my grandma."

"Well at least you get to be with them. Do you know anyone else in town?" Asks the blonde, Will.

"No. I wish I did."

"Well you know us" says Uriah. We sit there talking about my old school and my new school. They explained how to find my classes. There's A, B, and C wings downstairs and A, B, and C wings upstairs. Downstairs is 100 classes, and upstairs is 200 classes. I have drama which is down the hall from the gym, but Uriah will show me how to get there because he has that class, and the class before with me. Tobias stays quiet the entire time.

"Hey four?" Uriah says.

"Four?" I ask him.

"That's my nickname" Tobias says.

"How did you get it?"

"I might tell you one day."

"Anyways," interrupts Uriah, "is your new friend here gonna join us for lunch Four?"

"Do you want to join us at lunch Beatrice?" Tobias, or Four, asks me.

"Um sure. I only met one other girl here so far and I don't know which lunch she has."

"Who?"

"Christina. She was in my last class. Mr. Lexing."

"Oh. She's our friend. She sits with us." Says Lauren.

"Okay cool."  
_

 **Tobias/Four Pov**

The five of us walk to lunch. Uriah points out DECA where we buy lunch and the lunch line for school lunch. We go and sit at our usually table. Christina, Zeke, Marlene, and Lynn are already at the table. Beatrice is a distance behind us from looking around. Once we all sit I realize there is only one empty seat. Next to me where Natalie always sat. Beatrice comes and sits in the seat. Then I see Natalie coming.

"Who is she? Why is she in my seat? What the hell Four?"

"Natalie. I ended it. Go sit with another group or sit on the other side of the table."

"Fine." She leaves the group.

"Don't worry about her Tris. Four used to date her but broke up with her last night. We won't let her do anything." Christina says.

"Tris?" I ask.

Ya. I gave her the nickname last period."

"Hmm I like it."

 **I'll post the next chapter soon! It's already written ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys so much for all the support! I will try to post daily. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Tris/Beatrice Pov**

The rest of the day goes by fast. After lunch I have Chemistry with Tobias, Zeke, and Will. Then Spanish with Christina, Tobias, Marlene, and Uriah. Next I have Trigonometry with Will, Lauren, Marlene, Zeke, and Tobias.

I head to my last class of the day. Drama. I walk down with Zeke. It's on the other side of the school past the gym. I walk into class and it's not like a normal class. We don't have desks, instead there are octagonal tables like in the commons. Zeke takes me up to the teacher sitting at her desk. "Mrs. Taver this is Beatrice Prior. She's new." The teacher gives Zeke a joking look.

"Thank you Zeke. Beatrice, is there another name you would like to go by? I let all student choose what I address them by."

"She got the nickname 'Tris' today."

"Is that what you would like me to call you?"

"Sure. I like the idea of a new name for a new place."

"See? She already fits in!" Zeke says as the rest of our group walks into the class. They all take a seat at an empty table. More students start to come in and fill tables. Everything seems random and wild, yet everyone comes in as if it's routine, Mrs. Taver looks at it as routine as well.

"So, Tris, we spend most of our time on stage which is through that door. We play games to practice different acting techniques and do at least one skit per quarter. We've been working on dramatic skits this past week. Everyone has a partner except Four. He was gonna do a solo skit but I'm sure he wouldn't mind switching to help you. Four? Will you come up here please?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind performing with Tris instead of a solo skit? Your one of the best here and could do well at helping her catch up."

"Um, no. That would be fine."

"Okay here are your scripts. Four will catch you up on everything." She hands us each a couple sheets of stapled copy paper with scripts printed on them. We walk over to the group and sit down. Zeke introduces me to his girlfriend Shauna, who apparently just got here so she could be here for Drama. We are in the same order as at lunch. Once again Natalie walks up. But this time she walks away without a word. "Everybody on stage and start working." Mrs. Taver yells. Everyone gets up and starts to walk out the door, through the door is a large stage and a large auditorium. "You and Nat having problems Four?" We turn to see Mrs. Taver, I'm surprised she picked up on that.

"We broke up and Tris happened to be in her seat at lunch today." Four responds rubbing his neck.

"Well, she'll get over it. I think she has her eyes on Victor." With that Four leads me to an empty part of the stage. He explains the script and the play it comes from. We go through the scene a couple of times then take a break.

"Does she just know everyone's business?" I ask him.

"Kinda. She is one of the best teachers in this school. She's always there to help."

 **Tobias/Four Pov**

When I answer Tris' question I think about how Mrs. Taver has always helped me with personal problems. All I had to do was come to class and she would talk to me. She could always tell when something's wrong. Sometimes even if my friends can't.

I can't help but notice how beautiful she is. Her light blue eyes seem to draw me in. Her petite figure is simply stunning. Mrs. Taver calls us back to the class room to collect out stuff. As were walking in a girl named Maloney comes up to me. "So I heard you broke up with Natalie." She tells me.

"Ya. Why do you care?" I ask. But I already know. Girls are constantly trying to get with me. Even when I was with Natalie. I used to be on the football team freshman year but stopped this year. Ever since I wore my jersey for the first game girls haven't stopped hitting on me. Girls hit on me before but we're never as persistent. I get annoyed and tired of the constant, unwanted closeness.

"No reason. You look really hot today Four." She put her hand on my arm then walks away. I go back to my group as the bell rings to go home.

"When will girls stop hitting on me? I left football." I complain.

"Ya. But you're still the second hottest guy in school. The hottest if I wasn't here." Zeke snickers as he winks at me.

"Plus since you broke up with Natalie girls know you're single. It's gonna become a competition to see who can get with you first." Christina adds.

"Can't I just be single for a while? I'm sick of all these girl throwing themselves at me. Even Natalie. If I wouldn't have got with her, she probably would have snuck into my house when there isn't a party." I tell them. When I got with Natalie she had put herself in my bed at a party I had when my dad was out of town. I got with her so she would stop trying to get me to sleep with her.

"They all want to sleep with you. If you don't want them just ignore them. It will still be annoying but they might get the clue." Shauna tells me.

"Ya. Well hopefully it stops. Anyways are you guys staying for rehearsals?" We are all doing a play with Mrs. Taver.

"Ya of course. I don't want to deal with the devil look in class tomorrow for being in her 7th period but not staying for rehearsals." Uriah says laughing. Everyone agrees with him. I sneak a look at Tris and she looks confused.

"We're doing a play with Mrs. Taver. We might actually be able to use another person, Tris. You were a natural in class today and I know she noticed. It might not be a big role but if you stay and audition for the spring play you will probably get a bigger role." I explain to her.

"Oh. Um. I don't know."

"Come on, Tris!" Christina pleads. "It will be so much fun!"

"Okay. But you guys have to go with me to talk to her!"

"Yay! Let's go pull our cars around."

"Okay. I gotta tell my brother what I'm doing."

"Okay. I'll go with you to talk to him." I can tell by the look on her face that Christina is extremely excited to have her join. They made an instant connection like they've always known each other, and for some reason I'm really happy she joined too. It will be nice to see her around more.

 **Please review! Friendly criticism welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows. It means so much! I hope you enjoy.**

 **New Girl Chapter 5**

 **Tris/Beatrice Pov**

We all walk out to the parking lot. I see Caleb getting into his car to go home. I go up to the drivers side window. Christina follows me. "Hey, Caleb, this is Christina. Her and her friends asked me to go with them to rehearsals today to talk about getting a part in the school play. Christina will give me a ride home after so just let mom and dad know." I explain.

"Oh okay. I'll see you at home then. How was your first day?"

"It was surprising my good." I can't help but think of the huge group of friends I made. "I'll see you at home." Me and Christina walk to our cars and she shows me where to go. We go to the side of the school and into a small door beside a big garage door that is as tall as the building. It leads into a garage looking room with lots of random objects including ply wood, siding, chairs, and tables along with other random items. We go through another small door next to another large garage door. It leads into the stage I was in for class earlier today. Once we enter I see our group standing on stage talking.

"I think you guys have to go with me to talk to someone." I tell the group as we walk up to them. We all go to the classroom and find Mrs. Taver at her desk.

"Hey Mrs. Taver. Did you fill Caroline's spot?" Marlene asks.

"No. But there's a girl in my seventh period I was going to ask tomorrow. She's new here." She responds with out looking up from her laptop.

"Was it Tris?"

"Yes actually. It was. Why?"

"They asked me to come today" I tell her stepping out from the back of the group.

"Well that's just perfect. We are doing _Dr. Jeckle and Mr. Hyde_ adapted by Jeffery Hatcher _._ The role I was going to ask you to play was Elizabeth. It's a lead role but in class today you seemed like a natural. If you end up not liking the lead we can move you down. There are some other girls that could do it but I think you would be best."

"That sounds great. I'd love to do it."

"Okay. Here's a script. Your new group can catch you up on everything. We start in 10 minutes guys."

We walk out on stage and four begins to speak. "Zeke plays the lead Dr. Jekyll. There are four Hydes. Each one plays another role. Will is Utterson and Hyde, I am Sir Danvers Carew and Hyde, Shuana is Dr. Lanyon and Hyde, and Uriah is Poole and Hyde. Marlene is Sanderson. Christina is the inspector, and Lynn is the prostitute and little girl. Al is the policeman and drunkard. That guy Eric over there is Enfield. Everyone else is small roles like surgical students, maids, drunks, and stuff like that." He goes on to explain the rest of the play and what it's about. We have rehearsals everyday and work on building the set and costumes on Saturdays. We perform in a month and a half.

As Four speaks I can't help but notice how handsome he is. I'm extremely drawn to his eyes. They are a deal blue I have never seen before.

Rehearsals start and everything goes very smooth. We start at the top of the play. In the prologue I lay on the floor like I am dead. I learn that my character is in love with Four's character. Towards the end of the first act our characters kiss. Mrs. Taver said we will not rehearse the kiss till dress rehearsals.

 **Tobias/Four Pov**

I can't keep my eyes off of Tris through rehearsals. The fact that she is playing Elizabeth fills me with joy. I get to spend time acting as her boyfriend, then eventually kissing her. No. I shouldn't be thinking like that. At the end of rehearsals I see her talking to Eric. I want to ask her to rehearse afterwards tomorrow but I don't interrupt her conversation. He finally walks away, so I go up to her.

"Hey Tris do you want to rehearse some of our scenes tomorrow after rehearsals?"

"Oh. I already promised to rehearse with Eric. How about Friday? I'll be busy Wednesday and Thursday."

"Okay. That works." I'm slightly depressed that she's going to be alone with Erik.

The next day I go to first period and find Tris talking to Al. I sit down and here Al ask her on a date. "We can go to the movies Friday. Maybe dinner too."

"Oh thanks Al but I'm going to be doing stuff with Four Friday night."

"Okay how about Saturday?"

"I don't know. I have set work and I might be doing something with my family after."

"Oh. Okay then." At that point her turns to face forward. I must have a smirk on my face because Zeke comes in and grins when he sees me.

"What's up with you? Another girl get in your bed last night?"

"You know I don't just sleep with girls Zeke."

"Well then what is it?"

"Nothing. Just a good day."

"Whatever you say."

 **Please review! Comment, opinions, questions, things you want to know more about. Anything!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Tobias/Four Pov**

I walk into P. E. to see Tris already sitting with our group of friends. Our entire group is here, probably ditching class. I walk up while Christina is talking.

"So he asked you to rehearse with him today?" Christina asks Tris.

"Ya." Tris responds slightly shocked.

"Why would he do that? He's such an arrogant prick!" Marlene adds in.

"He probably just thinks you're hot." Zeke adds.

"Well he wouldn't be the only one." Tris tells them. I don't think anyone has noticed I'm here. Who are they talking about? Me or Eric? Will she tell them about me next?

"Al from first hour," she says towards Zeke then turns to the rest of the group "asked me out this morning. He wanted to go I the movies Friday but I told him I was busy so he asked to go Saturday and I told him I was doing stuff with my family. I don't know how he caught on. There's no way I already have plans. I got here over the weekend."

Everyone turns to Zeke. "Al, as in the Al that hangs out with as at lunch most the time?" Uriah asks.

"Ya. I actually heard the conversation. Didn't you say you have plans with Four? Did he ask you out or something? He doesn't usually do that." Zeke says. What is she gonna tell them? No one has seen me yet.

"Oh really? Well we were broth talking and I asked for help since I can in late so he's gonna help me run our scenes together after rehearsals." Tris tells them. She lied. But why. I should probably speak.

"Hey guys what's up?" I tell them. Everyone turns to me. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Just how Tris already has all these guys after her." Christina blurts out.

"Chris! I don't have all these guys after me. It's two. And both of them seem kinda off." Tris tells her.

"Well Eric is definitely off. Especially since I got the lead. He thinks he rules the drama program. No offense but I think he might be better at playing a psychopath than me. He's already a natural." Zeke says laughing. Everyone laughs at this. But Tris seems kinda scared.

"Don't worry Tris. If he tries to hit on you just let him down gently and tell him you have to go." I tell her. With that we all go onto a different series of conversations. Making jokes about Al and Eric. Tris doesn't seem to care that these guys are interested in her. She doesn't even seem to get why. Like she doesn't see how beautiful she really is.

"Four!" Zeke says shaking me.

"What?" I say, snapping out of my thoughts.

"The bell range. Let's go eat." He says walking away. I grab my bag and follow them. As we walk through the commons I can't help but notice how many guys have their eyes on Tris. I also can't help but notice how many girls have their eyes on me. It's disgusting. We go to the table and talk about random things. Soon conversation comes up about the Halloween carnival next week.

"We all need to go." Christina says.

"Why? They're never any fun. All we do is stand around and do nothing." Zeke complains.

"Because me and Chris planned a party for after. And you only get to go if you're at the carnival." Marlene says.

"Mar! Why can't we just have the party during the carnival?" Uriah complains.

"Because me and Mar are working the carnival." Lauren says.

"And me and Tris if I can argue long enough." Christina say looking at Tris.

"Fine. I'll do it." Tris says through a laugh. "Are we still going shopping tomorrow?"

"Yes! There's no way you're wearing clothes like that to a party!" Marlene exclaims.

Beatrice/Tris Pov

After rehearsals I follow Eric to his house. He lives an apartment near my house. They're called the Abnegation Apartments. We go inside and pull out our scripts.

"So let's start with reading through your scenes with Four. I don't think we have any scenes alone together." He tells me.

"Okay. Should we just start from the first scene together?"

"Ya." We read through all the scenes then start to act through the ones we have blocked with Mrs. Taver. Finally after an hour we decide we've done enough. I through myself back into the couch.

"This is so stressing! I'm going to blow this!" I tell him. He sits next to me and looks at me.

"Tris, you're an amazing girl and you going to do great at this. Why are you so nervous?"

"I was always a shy girl. Honestly no one thought I was very great until last year. I was shy, and never dated. Hell, I never even caught a guy's eye."

"Well, now you catch a lot of guys' eyes. Including mine. Your very beautiful, and if I'm being honest your hot as hell!" He puts one hand on my thigh then with his other hand turns my head towards me slowly and leans in slowly. "I would love to become more than a friend." Then he closes the gap and kisses me. I push him off.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Just trying to get closer with you!" I grab my script and back pack and rush out the door. As I leave I pull my keys out of my back so I can leave faster. I see him following me but I don't care. I get in and drive the opposite direction of my house. Winding down streets I've never been down before invade he is following me in his truck. I park in an empty drive way and hide away in my seat so I can be seen from behind. I watch my rear view mirror and see him drive by. As soon as he turns another corner I pull away and go the opposite way that he went. I immediately find a main road and head towards overpass near my house. I drive across it till I reach the mall. I park and wait for 20 minutes with no sign of Eric. Finally I go back to my house. As soon as I get home I go to my room and call Chris.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's Tris. I just got home from rehearsing with Eric!"

"How'd it go?"

"He kissed me so I left and he followed me as I drove away! So I parked in an empty drive way until he passed then went to the mall and waited but I didn't see him again so I came home."

"Oh my god! I told you he was a creep! That is so disgusting. I'll tell Will, Zeke, Uriah, and Four so if he tries anything at school they can help protect you. There was a lot of stuff going around last year about him forcing girls into stuff with him and abusing a couple of his girlfriends."

"That's scary! Why didn't you tell me before?!"

"I was hoping he changed! He seemed so much nicer this year!"

"Okay. Just tell the guys so I can have protection."

"I will."

"Thanks Chris!"

"Of course!" With that I hang up. I don't know what I'm going to do tomorrow but I'm scared.

Four/Tobias Pov

I'm woken up to my phone ringing. It's early but I fell asleep doing homework.

"Hello?" I say, answering the phone.

"Hey. It's Christina. Tris just called me and I need your help. She was rehearing with Eric and he kissed her. She pushed him off and left but he followed her so she parking in an empty drive way then when he passed she went to the mall and didn't see him. Will you help watch over her at school in case he tries to do anything? You know his history. I'm really worried. I'm gonna call Uriah, Zeke, well maybe just Zeke, but I'll ask both of them, and Will to help but I know you're the strongest."

"Ya. I'll watch her. Thanks for letting me know. I hang up the phone and throw it on the bed, not being able to control my anger. I sit down with my head in my hands and tell myself to calm down. I will not let him hurt her. I will do whatever it takes to protect her.

 **Please review! I would love to know what your thinking!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for the follows and reviews! Please keep telling me what you think. I,m sorry if everything moved slow, they should be picking up soon!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Tobias/Four Pov**

I wake up to another phone call. Now it's early in the morning. Not long before my alarm would wake me up. So I answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's Tris." Her voice is shaking. "I hope I didn't wake you. I was getting ready and was wondering what time you get to school. I kinda don't want to get there and no one be with me after yesterday."

"Don't worry about it. It's time for me to get up anyways. I'll be there at eight. I can wait in the parking lot for you if you want."

"Okay. I'll be there at eight." I hang up and look at the time. 7:30. I should probably get ready. I shower, brush my teeth, and put on a black t-shirt, jeans, and my black Converse. I go down stairs and eat breakfast. I'm the only one home. My dad has been gone on business for 2 weeks and will be gone until next Sunday. My mom left when I was young and I'm an only child.

I leave my house and get to the school at 7:50. I sit and wait to see Tris drive into the parking lot. I watch the gate and look at every car that comes in. I jump when I hear a knocking on my passenger window. I turn to see Zeke and Uriah standing there. I unlock the door and they open it.

"What are you doing?" Zeke asks.

"I told Tris I'd wait for her so she wasn't alone. Christina called you guys last night right?"

"Ya. She called. I feel sorry for her. It's her first week and she already has a stalker. Two if Al starts. He already asked her out twice." Uriah says, eating a muffin. I turn my head back to the gate and see her drive in. She parks behind me so I grab my backpack and get out to wait for her. Zeke and Uriah come and stand with me. She smiles at us as she walks up.

"I wasn't expecting body guards." She says laughing. I notice the three of us are all stand against my truck wearing all black. I look behind Tris and see Eric walking towards us.

"Let's go." I say as I pulls Tris forward. "Don't look back." We rush inside and go to the table the rest of our friends are at. Tris sits down and we block her so anyone coming into the school can't see her. Everyone understands what's going on and moves so Tris is completely hidden. I see Eric looking for her until he finally gives up and walks away.

"All clear." I say, and everyone moves back and relaxes.

"What are we gonna do at rehearsals?" Shauna asks as she picks up a muffin.

"I'll talk to Mrs. Taver. We can't get him kicked out of the play but we can make sure he doesn't do anything during rehearsals without being held responsible." I tell everyone, it seems to calm them down.

When the bell rings I walk Tris to class and keep her close to me. As we sit down Al comes up and starts talking to her. "Hey, Tris. How was your night?"

"It was okay. How was yours, Al?"

"It was good. Are you going to the Halloween carnival Friday?" I and Zeke can't hold in out laugh when he says this. By the look on Tris's face, she's having a hard time. "Why are they laughing?"

"Christina, Lynn, and Marlene are making us go. So ya. I'll be there." Then Zeke joins in.

"Tris, are you going to Christina's to get ready?"

"Ya. I guess me and Four will meet somewhere to run through our scenes then I'll go to Chris' with whatever outfit she makes me buy today after school and do whatever hair style and makeup she decides on tomorrow."

"Wow. They are really turning you into one of them." I say, only half surprised.

"Well, it's my first party. I'm fine with letting the experienced girls help me." She seems very embarrassed.

"It's okay. Four's first party was with us too." Zeke nudges me as he says this.

 **Tris/Beatrice Pov**

After rehearsals Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, and Lauren take me to the mall.

"Okay. First we need to find Tris some makeup. I can't believe you don't have any!" Christina says as we walk through the entrance.

"Like I said, I was always the shy girl no one paid attention to. I don't need it if no one looks at me!"

"Well now you have the attention of a lot of guys. Like Al!" Marlene exclaims.

"He's nice but I don't think he's my type."

"Okay. What about Four?" Shauna says, seeming to only be half paying attention.

"Oh my god! Yes!" Christina and Marlene yell together.

"There is no way he likes me!"

"It's so obvious. All these girls throw themselves at him, and ever since you got here he can't take his eyes off you." Lynn says as she looks through clothes on a rack.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure you really get his attention with your make over. We're not just buying party clothes!" Christina starts to give me make up as she talks. "Anyways, soon guys won't be able to help themselves when they're around you. We'll teach you how to use all this tomorrow."

Next we go and find my party outfit. Christina finds a black miniskirt that is loose, but at the same time, form fitting. Marlene finds a teal tank top that has thin straps, is tight at the top, and flairs out at the bottom.

"I'm not sure if that's right for the party." Christina says looking me over. "Maybe that's better for daily wear."

"I think your right Chris. She needs a dress!" Marlene says as she runs to the back of the store. She comes back with a folded dress. "Try this on then come out and show everyone."

I go into the dressing room and unfold the dress and try it on. It is a light blue that brings out the color in my eyes. It's made of a soft, light fabric. It fights tight on top then becomes loose at the waists. It reaches to my mid-thigh. The straps are about half an inch thick and come down to a V-neck. I step out of the dressing room and everybody gasps.

"It's perfect!" Christina yells.

"I knew it would be amazing!" Marlene yells.

"You have to wear that to the party!" Lynn yells as she grabs my arm.

After that we go to a few more stores getting me skinny jeans, shorts, skirts, tank tops, tube tops, tight fitting shirts, and a few new bras to do with the tank tops. We all decide to get dinner at the food court while they catch me up on all the gossip that's been going around the school. They tell me who all the hot guys are, Four being at the top of that list, and all the girls that think they should be with those guys. By the end of the day I have a list of everyone I need to know in the school. Finally I can go home and sleep.

 **Please review! I'm not sure if I'll be able to post tomorrow but I might be out of town. If I don't post tomorrow I'll post two chapters the next day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry I didn't posted yesterday, I had to go out of town to visit my grandpa. I'm posting two chapters so enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **(This takes place on the same day that the other chapter left off on, just to avoid confusion. Sorry.)**

 **Tobias/Four Pov**

After rehearsals I go to Zeke and Uriah's house with Will. We sit around playing video games and talking about the party.

"I bet Tris is gonna look hot at the party tomorrow!" Uriah says while he watches me and Zeke.

"Well if Christina dresses her in sure she will be." Will says mater-of-factly.

"And I'd Lynn and Shauna are doing her hair and makeup." Zeke adds.

"And don't forget Mar managing all of it." Uriah agrees.

"Dammit!" Zeke cries out.

I laugh "Maybe if you were playing and not dreaming about girls I wouldn't have killed you!"

"Oh come one Four! You have to admit, Tris has a nice body and is beautiful. Let the girls get ahold of her and she's gonna be hot!"

"You gotta admit Zeke, all your girlfriends are hot too." I'm the only guy in the group that's not dating someone.

"Well Four, why don't you just hook up with Tris?" Uriah says as he takes the controller from my hand.

"Ya. She's hot, but modest, and your gonna kiss her anyways." Will says through a mouthful of food.

"I don't think she'd be into that." I'm slightly disappointed, I'm not sure if she likes me, but I really like her. Will's right though, I'm gonna kiss her eventually.

We play games and talk about girls for a few more hours then decide to call it a night.

I wait with Zeke and Uriah for Tris to get to school. We finally see her drive into the parking lot and grab our stuff. She parks behind me and seems to be taking a long time to get out. When she finally gets out and starts to walk towards us my breath is taken away. She's wearing a tight, V-neck shirt and skinny jeans. She. Looks. Hot. I look at Zeke and Uriah and can tell they're thinking the same thing. Zeke winks at me then pulls Uriah out of his daze and they go inside, leaving me alone with Tris.

She comes up to me and we start to walk inside. She keeps her head down the whole time. I stop her right before we get to the door. "Pick your head up."

"What?"

"Pick your head up. And stand tall. You look amazing. But you have to have pride in yourself. So pick your head up and stand tall. Or Christina will make you later. Go in there and make all the guys stare."

"Okay." She fixes her posture and I smile at her then open the door. She walks in and I immediately see guys stop and look at her. I trail behind her so I can watch her, but let her have her moment. I'm slightly jealous that all these guys are looking at her. She really is beautiful.

When we finally reach our table all the girls jump in excitement. They all compliment her and fix her hair. I look around and see Eric staring at her. I go up to Christina, who is still fixing Tris' hair and whisper in her ear. "Eric is staring. Cover her." Christina passes the news along and suddenly Tris is unseen in the circle of girls. Eric gives up and walks away. "All clear guys." Everyone moves away and gives her space.

The bell rings and me and Zeke walk with Tris to first hour. Once we walk in all the guys in the room start to stare at her. She takes her seat in between me and Al. Al doesn't talk to her today. He only steals looks and tries not to get caught staring, but I catch him every time and he she's away.

 **Beatrice/Tris Pov**

Guys have been flirting with me all day. Rehearsals is the only time I get a break, but all the guys still stare at me as I rehearse. Mrs. Taver had to keep yelling "Stop staring and say your line!" Through all of rehearsals. I'm relieved when we go to my house to do my "hair and make lesson"

"Okay. I brought you a makeup bag. Put everything in it then we're leaving and going to Zeke and Uriah's house." Christina orders.

"I thought we were doing it here." I'm completely lost.

"We were but then Zeke reminded me that it's truth or dare night, so I'm gonna teams have you while everyone is getting ready."

"Okay. As long as we get it done tonight."

I follow Christina to Zeke's apartments. He lives farther from me in the Dauntless Apartments. We get there to see Zeke and Uriah playing video games while Four makes drinks in the kitchen. He hands me one as Christina takes me to the bathroom. "Good luck!" Four yells as Christina closes the door.

We spend an hour going over all the different shades of eye shadow, how to layer them, and best techniques for eye liner, mascara, and foundation. By time we're done I look totally different, but I love it. I'm happy with how I look. It makes me feel confident. Next she shows me how to straighten my hair. It looks longer when it's straight. I really like it. She gives me the iron she used, saying she has a new one at home, then promises to teach me to curl my hair tomorrow.

I stop her before we leave the bathroom and thank her. "I really love it Chris."

"Good. Now let's go play truth or dare."

"Okay but why did you tell me to make sure I wear a tank top and shorts under my clothes?"

"Let's just say I didn't make sure you have cute bras for no reason." I look at her confused. "This is strip truth or dare." She winks and leaves the bathroom. I finish my drink and hope Four has a couple more ready for me. I'm gonna need them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tobias/Four Pov

I finish making drinks for truth or dare and gear pounding coming from the bathroom then see Christina pull Tris into the living room. I laugh to myself, pour extra vodka into one of the drinks and give it to Tris. "There's some extra vodka in that one. You might need it." I whisper in her ear and walk away.

By now our entire group is here. Zeke summons everyone to sit in a circle and I take a seat between him and Tris. "Okay. I'm sure everyone knows the rules. Ask who you want. If you don't do the dare or tell the truth you take off a piece of clothing. I'll start. Uriah! Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"How many times have you and Marlene done it?" I can see the embarrassment spread across both of theirs faces. Uriah takes off his shirt to reveal a tank top under. I smirk. I know everyone wore undershirts today, but I don't know if anyone reminded Tris.

"Four! Truth or dare?" Uriah yells, already buzzed.

"Truth."

"Pansycake! Do you think Tris is hot?"

"I think every guy in school thinks Tris is hot. But yes. I do think she's hot." I can see Tris blush out of the corner of my eye. Christina gives her a supporting wink. "Zeke. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Strip for Shauna." Zeke stands up and 'seductively' takes off his shirt, tank top, and jeans. He starts to take off his boxers and Uriah jumps up and stops him.

"That's enough!" Uriah yells almost horrified. Zeke pulls his clothes back on and sits down.

"Tris. Truth or dare?"

"Um. Truth."

"Hmm. I have to make this good." Zeke stands up and starts to pace. "I know. Let's get to know you. First time you got high."

Tris laughs before answering. "Um. Summer after 6th grade. I was at a baseball game with some older friends and they took my back behind all the fields, brought everything out, and apparently they had it planned to get me high that night."

"Damn. Sounds like you had some great friends." Christina groans.

"I wish." Tris seems upset. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick." She gets up and walks to the bathroom. We sit in silence till she comes back. "Mar. Truth or dare?" She seems to be hiding what she feels.

"Dare."

"Go spend some time with Uriah in the closet."

"Let's go Uri!" She grabs his arm and pulls him away.

"Who wants another road of drinks?" I ask as I head into the kitchen.

"How about some beers?" Zeke answers back. I grab everyone a beer and hand them out. Tris opens it quickly, takes a big chug, then sighs in relief, seeming to be feeling better. I have to talk to her later to see what's up.

We play for the next few hours. Answering questions about relationships, parties, and who we think is hot. We do dares of taking shots, running down the street yelling differ bet things, and sending couples away from the rest of us. By the end Zeke and Uriah are in their underwear, I'm in my shorts, Will is in his tank top and shorts, Marlene, Lynn and Shauna are in shorts and tank tops, and Tris and Christina are in their bras and shorts.

Everyone heads home a little past midnight. I decide to stay at Zeke's house since his mom won't be home till tomorrow morning, and the Pedrad's is my second home.

At lunch Christina goes on and on about the party. "Tris you bright everything right? So we can go straight to my house? You got the dress and all your make up?"

"Yes Chris! I got all of it."

"Good. I'll do make up and Shauna will do your hair. Marlene will finalize everything. Then with the beer and Four's drinks, you be the life of the party."

"Sounds good Chris."

"Four. Make sure you come ready to mix everything. I'll have soda, Crown, vodka, scotch, and tequila. Zeke and Uriah don't forget the beer!" We both agree to what she says. "So rehearsals, carnival, party. If you're not at the carnival don't come to the party!"

"What's this I hear about a party?" Everyone stop and turns their eyes to the voice. "I'd like to take my girl here." Eric says as he puts his hands on Tris' shoulders.

"I'm not your girl Eric. Get off of me!"

"Do we have a problem here Tris? Should we go talk about this somewhere that's a little more private?" He grabs her and starts to pull her away. Uriah and Will run in front of him so he has to stop. Zeke and I go up behind him and pull his hands off Tris. Christina comes up and takes Tris back to the table.

"Your need to leave her alone Eric." Zeke says as he steps in front of him.

"She doesn't like you and she didn't want you around. If you come near her again we'll kick your ass." Uriah adds.

Eric turns to walk away. "What are you gonna do Four? She's not your girl either. You can't claim her either."

"I'm not claiming her. I'm protecting her. She doesn't have to be mine for me to care about her." I clench and unclench my jaw to keep myself from hitting him.

"Whatever." He walks away, but I know he's not finished. We go and sit back at the table.

"Thank you guys." Tris says, not looking up.

Will takes her into a hug. "We'll always protect you Tris." He holds her for a minute then when they separate she tries to wipe her eyes without anyone noticing, but I think everyone does.

Beatrice/Tris Pov

I walk to class with Tobias. "So did you still want to rehearse after school today?" I ask him.

"Ya. We can go to my house. Rehearsals will be done at 5:30 and the carnivals at 6:30 so we won't have much time but it will be enough."

"Okay. Sounds good to me. If we need more work we can meet up next week."

"That works for me."

We walk into class and everyone is standing in the front of the class reading a paper. Ms. Stetson said she would post lab partners today. I look at the list in search of my name.

 _Zeke and Will_

 _Mary and Petra_

 _Peter and Sonny_

 _Tris and Four_

I'm with Four. I look at him to see him smile as he finds our names. "Looks like we'll be working together a lot now."

 **Here you go guys! Please keep reviewing! I love knowing what you guys think! It means so much!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! They mean so much! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Tobias/Four Pov**

After rehearsals Tris follows me to my house. I get out and wait for her to join me. "So this is where you live?"

"Ya. Why?"

"I live a couple streets over."

"Well then. Welcome to the Dauntless neighborhood."

"What's with the name? And the name of Zeke's apartment? And why are there so many people for such a small town?"

"Well let's go inside and I'll explain" we go in, set down out bags and sit on the couch. "Okay so back before this town was formed by settlers there were five Native American tribes that lived in the area. All of them believed in a certain trait and they're tribe functioned on that trait, along with helping the other tribes as peace treaties were created."

"So what were the tribes?"

"Well, there was Dauntless, they believed in bravery, until peace treaties were made they would raid the other tribes for food. After, they helped protect the other tribes, and hunted for food for the tribes.

"Abnegation believed in selflessness. Before the treaties the picked food, always giving the most to children and elders, many of the teenagers and adults went hungry, but they survived. After the treaties they helped to collect food, tend to medical needs, and make clothing for the tribes.

"The Candor believed in honesty. Before the treaties, they functioned like other tribes around the country, men hunt, women gather, but if you were caught lying you were exiled from the tribe. After the treaties they helped to sort through disagreements in the tribes.

"The Erudite believed in leading everything they could about the land. Before the treaties they always made observations and tested to see if they could make poisonous plants edible. After the treaties they helped to design weapons and used what they learned to create medicines for the tribes.

"Last is the Amity, they believed in kindness. Killing animals was not looked at as kind, nor was taking nature's food, so they grew their own crops. After the treaties they provided food for all of the tribes.

"The tribes still exist today, they just don't only provide for each other now. Most erudite become teacher. Abnegation become government officials. Dauntless join the army. Amity work as cooks, farmers, and ranchers. Candor become judges. Parts of town are named after the tribes as a way to keep them alive."

"Wow. That's all so... Amazing! It's so beautiful."

"Ya. I actually have a tattoo that represents all of them. I want to be a mixture of all of those traits. I want to be brave, and selfless, and honest, and smart, and kind. I'm having trouble with kind, but I still admire it."

"Can I see this tattoo?"

"Maybe one day, but not today. Get your script we only have 45 minutes to rehearse." We dig into our bags a get out our scripts. "What order do you want to do this in?"

"Well I don't need work on the prologue so we can skip that. Maybe let's just go through and see what scenes we need help on."

"Okay. Sounds good to me. Do you, uh, want to, uh, do the, um..."

"Kissing scene?"

I stare at my feet, not wanting to look at her. "Ya. I still have trouble with the blocking and lines in that scene."

"I do too. We're pretty much all over the stage. That scene and when I first go to you apartment to talk to you."

"I know. It's crazy but it will fit so well together when we get it down."

"I think so too." We start running the two scenes over and over again. We don't work on any other scenes. We just repeat the two, running around the living room, almost looking crazy, but the more we do run around, the more comfortable we become. The more Tris gets the hang of it, the more of a natural she seems at acting. She's actually very well suited for the role. Her shyness helps her out.

At the beginning of the play Elizabeth is a shy girl, but she becomes a powerful girl that brings out the loving side of my character. Suddenly Tris' phone rings. She looks up with me at wide eyes.

"It's 7 o'clock!" I pull at my phone to make sure and she's right.

"Hello?" She says into the phone.

"I know... I promise, we're heading over now, we were just rehearsing Chris... No we didn't have sex! Chris! We'll be there in like 10 minutes… I know the carnival is over at 8:30 but it's only 7… Okay bye." She looks at me embarrassed, "if we don't get there now she's going to kill both of us." We rush to the school and go inside. As we step into commons there are people everywhere. I have no clue how to find anyone. Then someone tackles me from behind. I roll onto my back and look at the person.

Zeke.

I reach up and start slapping his face with both hands. Uriah comes from behind him and grabs my hands and holds them to the ground. Zeke starts to slap me, while he slaps me I feel someone steal my shoes. From the corner of my eye I see Will run past. I swing my legs up and wrap them around Zeke's neck, pulling him to the ground, then I turn quickly tipping arms from Uriah. I stand and push him to the ground then run in the direction I saw will go.

 **Beatrice/Tris Pov**

I stand there laughing as Zeke and Uriah attack Tobias. Christina comes up with Will, Lynn, Shauna, and Marlene. Will winks at me then grabs Tobias' shoes. Tobias does something with his feet and knocks Zeke over. Zeke smacks his head in the ground and Shauna helps him up. Tobias twists out of Uriah's grasp and runs after Will. The rest of us walk over to a table in the center of commons.

"So, why were you two so late?" Marlene asks me.

"We were rehearsing and lost track of time."

"Are you sure you weren't doing anything else?" Zeke asking nudging me.

"No we were. We were rehearsing the kissing scene, without the kiss, and when I first go to his apartment."

"Are you sure you didn't rehearse the kiss." Chris winks at me.

"I think I'd remember kissing him." I laugh. We reach a ring toss booth that uses bottles of soda as pegs. We replace bottle of soda that people won before I got here. I'm in charge of replacing bottles as people win them. After about 10 minute Four's and will come running to us.

"Hey, Tris," Will says as he bats his eyelashes at me, "can we borrow you to get Four's shoes?"

"Where the hell did you put them?" Chris asks as she wraps her arms around Will.

"Well, I finally saw Four running behind me and I knew I can't outrun him, I looked up and saw a panel of the ceiling was missing so I tossed his shoes up. They're just on the edge but we can't jump high enough and neither of us trust the other to lift us up there. Will you let Four put you on his shoulders and grab his shoes?"

"Ya sure. Let's go." I hold back the laugh that's trying to escape from my throat and follow Will and Tobias to the spot where Will through the shoes. Tobias gets down in his knees, Will his me climb on his shoulders then steadies me as Tobias stands. I reach up and search for his shoes but it's too dark. "Will, let me see your phone. I need some light."

"Ya. Hold on." Suddenly I feel a pair of hands on each foot and I'm being lifted into the whole in the ceiling. I grab on to the bars on the ceiling for balance and they push me up as hard as they can and I land inside the ceiling. I left my phone with Chris, so I can't use it for light or to call her. Will and Tobias stand below me laughing.

"Will you toss my shoes down Tris?" Tobias asks. I feel around me and find his shoes. I launch one at Tobias hard and the other at Will as hard as I can, hitting both of them in the head.

"You know, it's actually pretty relaxing up here."

Tobias laughs, "Ya? If you like it then you can stay there."

"Ya right! It's dirty as hell!" I scoot to the edge of the ceiling, "watch out!" I yell then I jump down landing in my feet, bending my knees slightly, then standing up.

"How the hell did you do that so easily?" Will asks in awe.

"Me and my brother used to jump off our roof onto our trampoline." I laugh and walk back to the commons.

 **Please review! Is there anything you would like in the story? Let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So this chapter is a little out there! Let me know what you think of it!**

 **To: Kitty Vanity: I know it's real *wink* *wink***

 **Chapter 11**

 **Beatrice/Tris Pov**

I go back to the table and tell the girls what happened. Christina looks around then turns away from the guys and winks at us. "I need to go to the bathroom. Do you guys want to come?"

"Ya. Let's go." We all answer.

"Will you guys watch the booth? We'll be right back." They all look at us confused but nod. We walk to the bathroom and Lynn makes sure no one follows. "Okay. They aren't getting away with this. Especially since they've all been doing this stuff. Remember when they all locked us in the closet last night? We'll get back at them tonight." We spend a few minutes going over a plan for what were gonna do at the party then go back to the table after quickly fixing hair and makeup. Our plan starts now.

We get to the table and Chris, Shauna, and Marlene all kiss they're boyfriends. I go up to Four and flirt. I talk to him while running my hand down his arm then tell him how muscular he is. I'm wearing short shorts and a tank up with a push up bra, so I use it to my advantage. I "adjust" my pants while making sure I move my hips while I stand in front of him. As I replace the bottles of soda I make sure I stick my butt out towards him. I make sure I stay close to him. Keeping my posture straight and sticking everything out. Chris, Shauna, and Marlene stay really close to their guys and show off as well.

The carnival ends and all the girls go to Chris' house while the guys go to get beers, vodka, crown, and brandy, and change. As we're changing we all talk about how the guys couldn't stop staring or keep their hands off, Tobias was the only one who kept his hands to himself.

"Four really liked everything you did." Christina says as she does my makeup.

"I know. I think he was actually thinking about grabbing you and kiss you." Shauna adds while she curls my hair.

"Just wait until he sees you tonight. Once he starts drinking he might actually kiss you." Marlene jokes.

"Would he really do something like that? I mean he seems more, I don't know, reserved."

"I don't know. I've never seen him look at a girl like he looks at you." Lynn adds from the other room. We all finish doing our hair and makeup then change. I put on the blue dress and realize how perfect it is for our plan. It's short enough to show off, but not too short where I'm uncomfortable. We go out to the living room and start the music and pull out chips, dip, and some plastic cups. There's a knock on the door so Lynn goes to answer it and the rest of us stand around the island and stick out our butts. All the guys enter but stop in their tracks.

"You all look hot." Uriah says, sounding surprised.

Zelda smacks the back of his head. "Don't call my girlfriend hot! That's just weird!"

"Well he's not wrong." Tobias says. I walk over to him and put my hand on his arm.

"Four," I say in a whiny girl voice, "will you make us some drinks?"

"Oh, um, sure."

"Thank you." I slide my hand down his arm and walk away slowly, moving my hips as I walk. I wink at the girls and go back to my previous position. Tobias starts to mix drinks then hands each of us a cup. He puts his hand on my back then means close to my ear.

"There's a little extra vodka in there. Just how you like it."

I turn towards him and run my hand up and down his arm. "Thank you. But be careful. I might get a little drunk." He walks away and grabs beers for the guys who all sit on the couch. More people start to show up.

"Girls, let's go to outside really quick." Shauna says as she heads toward the back foot, grabbing her purse on the way. "Anyone want to get high?" She asks as she pulls out a pipe and weed. We all agree and each take a few hits.

"This is strong!" Marlene says after she smokes some.

"Of course it is. I got it from Peter." Shauna says.

Chris laughs, "Peter has the best stuff. You get it cheap?"

"Five bucks and a little making out. Don't tell Zeke."

"Damn. He that easy?" I ask.

"Ya. He's supposed to come tonight. I'll introduce you guys so you can have the hook up."

"Thanks." We finish smoking and Shauna grabs perfume from her purse and we each take turns spraying ourselves and each other. We go a little overboard laughing at each other. We go in and go straight to the guys. The living room and kitchen are pack with people. I go to Tobias and sit so close to him that I'm up against him. He looks at me closely then smiles.

"Are you high?"

"What makes you say that?" I giggle.

He laughs, "No reason." We all sit there laughing at small stupid thing for a while and the guys look at us like we're insane.

"Let's go out back. It's really loud in here." We all nod in agreement. "You guys go out. We're gonna go to my room really quick and fix our hair. All the guys get up and head out the back door. I go to the door after a minute and lock the door. None of them notice. The rest of the girls spread out and locked the front door, garage door, and windows. We grab beers and I stand in the kitchen table. Chris turns off the music.

"Everyone listen up!" I yell, then giggle at my yell. "We locked people outside! They are not allowed in. For those of you who know them, they are Zeke and Uriah, Will, and Four! If you don't know them, they are out back so if they try to get in the back first, it's them!" As I say the last part Tobias tries to come in. I point at the door. "That's Four. Just don't let anyone in!" I wink at Tobias then get off the table and take a big drink of my beer.

The guys try all the doors and windows, but can't get in. They start to bang on the door but we all ignore them. I sit on the couch and a boy with dark hair and a wide smile sits next to me. "Hey. I'm Peter."

"Shauna's hook up, Peter?" I ask then cover my mouth. I must still be a little high. "I'm so sorry. I'm a little high so I don't have much of a filter."

He just laughs. "Well, you actually happen to be right. Now I only tell you because you're high so maybe I could become your hook up too."

"I think you could. I just moved here last week so I have no connections."

"Where'd you move from?"

"Albuquerque. Came down to take care of my grandparents."

"Well I'd love to be your first connection."

"Well Shauna did recommend you. What's your average price?"

"Five bucks and some making out or twenty bucks."

"Hmm well I think I have five bucks to spare." I finish my third beer, I also had two of Tobias's drinks.

"Well I might have some stuff I can sell."

"Let's go to the back." We walk back to Chris' room where my purse is. I walk to the window and see the guys sitting under a tree in the yard. A laugh then go to my purse and take out five dollars. "Do you mind showing me the stuff before the making out?"

"No problem." I hand him the money and he pulls out a baggy showing it to me then sets it on the desk. He comes up to me and takes me in his arms then presses his lips to mine. I press back. We kiss with little passion, but a lot of want. He licks my bottom lip so I part my lips letting him slide his tongue inside my mouth. We explore each other's mouths for a few moments until we part for air.

"The bag's yours." He says and walks out of the room. I out the bag in my purse then go to the kitchen.

"Can we let the guys in? I want one of Four's drinks. In sick of beer!" Chris complains.

"I'm on board for that!" I say. Everyone nods in agreement. I go to the back door and step outside. All they guys stand quickly. "Just know that this is for locking us in the closet and putting me in the ceiling! You can come in, but Four has to make us more drinks!" They all groan and come inside. Tobias immediately starts making us drinks. He hands then out, mine with extra crown this time. He looks extremely hot tonight. I go up to him and wrap one arm around his arm, hanging onto him.

At midnight Chris stands on the table as Will shits off the music. "If you weren't invited to the after party it's time to go!" Everyone files out. Peter is the last one. He comes up to me and hands me a piece of paper. He winks at me and walks out. I open it and see that it's his number.

"I see you met Peter." Shauna says.

"Yup. Already got my first bag."

"Damn. And I thought Four would be the first person you made out with tonight." Marlene says.

"No. But he'll be the one I make out with for more than a couple minutes." Everyone coos and laughs. "See Peter was just to get something, Four is extremely hot and he thinks I'm hot. Me and him are going to get together, everyone already knows it, plus I actually want to make out with him. Peter is bad at it. I don't think Four will be." I can't stop the words from coming out. I'm too drunk.

"Well maybe you should find out." Zeke laughs. I don't think. I just go up on my toes and press my lips to his. He stiffens for a second then kisses back. We only kiss for a few seconds before I pull away.

"Yup. He's definitely better."

"Okay. Time for truth or dare!" Chris says, trying to end the awkward moment.

 **Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Keep it up!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for the attention, it really does mean so much! Thank you guys! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Tobias/Four Pov**

Tris let's go of me and runs to the living room. Christina comes up to me. "How much extra did you give her?"

"Not enough to make her that drunk! How many beers did she have?"

"I don't know but it had to be at least five. That mixed with your drinks and the weed must have really set her off. Come on Tris. We're gonna go change because it's not fair that were in dresses." She takes Tris to her room and the other girls follow. They all come back a few minutes later. They are all in sweatpants and sweatshirts. The clothes are baggy but Tris is still really hot.

We all go into the living room and start to sit in a circle. Tris sits next to me and lays her head on my shoulder. Zeke starts. "Tris, truth or dare?" They're gonna ask her a lot tonight.

"Truth."

"Who's the hottest guy in this room?"

"Four. Duh! Marlene, Truth or dare?"

Everyone pauses before Marlene answers. "Dare."

"Take three shots of vodka then spin in a circle five times." Marlene does the dare and Tris finds it extremely funny. I take her drink from her and go and dump it in the sink.

"Why did you do that?!" She asks, extremely upset.

"I'm making new drinks in a few minutes." I lie and everyone but her knows it.

"Oh okay." She snuggles up with me again.

Marlene picks up the game. "Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Run down the street in your underwear screaming until someone comes out then get in your car and drive down the street and back then come back inside." Uriah takes off his shirt.

"I'm too drunk for that." At least he knows it.

"Four, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How do you feel with Tris being all lovey with you tonight?"

"I'm just wondering if she'll even remember it."

"So you don't enjoy it?"

"It would be better if she was sober."

"I'm not that drunk. But I do want some coffee. Coffee sounds good."

"I'll make you some coffee Tris." I stand and walk into the kitchen and turn in Chris' single cup coffee maker. "Zeke!"

"Dare!"

"Grind on Shauna!"

"No!" Christina yells. "He's not getting hard in my house!" Zeke gets up and grinds on Shauna anyways. Everyone laughs. Especially Tris.

"Tris. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who was the first person you had sex with and when?"

"Last year, me and my friend Robert. We were supposed to be hanging out with my brother and his sister then they snuck off and things just happened. And then I found out later my brother and his sister snuck off to have sex."

"Whoa." Christina says in a low voice.

"Lynn, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Everyone's picking truth tonight. Who was your first kiss?"

"Four." She says it in a low voice, looking at her feet.

"Well that's nice. At least he's a good kisser. It could have been Peter. You'd think if he used kisses to pay he'd at least be good at it." Lynn looks up and laughs. Tris makes our whole group a lot happier. I walk in with her coffee and hand it to her. "Thank you babe." She leans up and kisses me on the cheek.

"How much did you drink tonight?" Marlene asks.

"Umm. I think I had five of Four's drinks and seven beers."

"You're gonna be so hung over." Uriah laughs.

"I know!" She laughs. "Oh well. If I wake up and forget all of this then I'm going all out tonight!"

We continue to play until Tris is practically asleep on me in her bra and underwear. Everyone stated daring her to do crazy things and drink more. All of the girls had on shorts and leggings under their sweatpants and a t-shirt and tank top under their sweatshirts. Uriah, Zeke, and I are all in our underwear. Tris started rubbing my chest and abdomen as soon as I took off my shirt. Will is in his pants. Christina and Shauna are in their bras and leggings. Marlene and Lynn are in their tank tops and shorts. We decide we are all too drunk to drive home so we pull out blankets to all sleep in the living room. We have to force Tris to out in her shorts and tank top to sleep in. We all lay down and Tris curls up with me and puts her head on my chest. I wrap an arm around her and start to think. Does she really like me or is it just the alcohol talking? I'm betting on the latter.

 **Beatrice/Tris Pov**

I wake up with a horrible headache. I'm wrapped around someone but I'm too scared to open my eyes and see who it is. The last thing I remember is sitting on the couch, someone sat with me but I can't remember who. How drunk was I? I open my eyes and realize I'm wrapped around Tobias. He looks over at me. "Good morning Tris. How's your head?"

"It hurts like hell! I'm so sorry that I just slept with you like this. How long have you been up?"

"Don't worry about it. Why would I complain that I have a pretty girl that's wants to cuddle with me? I've only been up a couple minutes." He grabs his phone and looks at it. "We should get everyone up. Its 10:30 and we have set work at 11." We separate and start to wake everyone. Everyone groans but gets up slowly.

"Chris! My head hurts! How much did I drink last night?" I groan.

Everyone laughs at me. "What's the last thing you remember?" Chris asks.

"I was sitting in the couch and someone sat by me and started talking but I don't remember who."

Shauna grins. "Go look in your purse. See if it helps." I walk into Chris' room and open my purse. I grab a bag out and look in it.

Weed.

I go back out to everyone. "Why do I have weed in my purse?"

"The person that sat by you was Peter. Do you remember me talking about him?" Shauna says as she makes a pot of coffee.

"Ya. Oh god. Please tell me I didn't make out with him for it!"

Marlene spits out the water she was drinking. "Sorry Tris, we probably shouldn't lie if you don't remember."

"Ewe! Did I kiss anyone else last night?"

Zeke comes up and puts his arm around me. "Just the person you admitted was the hottest guy here." He points to Tobias. I blush and look at my feet. "Don't worry. It was just a few seconds of making out, and it was to prove that you only made out with Peter to get your bag."

"Do you remember truth or dare?" Lynn asks.

"No! What did I do?!"

"You did some grinding on Four." Zeke says.

Uriah laughs, "Ran up and down the street in your underwear and bra."

Chris hands me a cup of coffee, "Not to mention admitting when you lost your virginity, very gross situation by the way. And you were all over Four the whole time. We dressed you in three layers of clothes and you still manages to end up in your bra and panties."

"How much did I drink?!"

"I think you said seven beers and five of Four's drinks." Marlene answers.

"Oh my god. Why didn't you guys cut me off?"

"No one knew how much you drank. We finally cut you off during truth or dare." Zeke answers handing me some toast. We all eat and then head to set work.

"How was the party last night?" Mrs. Taver asks as we walk in.

"Tris is never allowed to drink again!" Zeke says and then picks me up and carries me onto the stage. I laugh and then groan because it hurts my head. Zeke lays me on the stage then hops on top of me. "You, little girl, need to be more careful at parties. I had to stop you from taking off your bra and underwear because they were annoying you! I'll be watching you!" I blush and he gets off me and walks back to the garage. Tobias comes over and helps me up.

"Did I really almost take off my bra and underwear?"

"I'm afraid so. That's when we decided to go to bed. We had to force you to put on clothes to sleep. Then you came and laid with me and passed out the second you put your head down."

"I'm so sorry!"

"No. It's fine. Like I said I can't complain that a pretty girl wanted to cuddle with me. Apparently you also thought I was the hottest guy there and think we're going to get together and everyone knows it."

"I'm so sorry! You were probably embarrassed!"

"Just tell me one thing now that you're sober."

"Okay."

"Do you agree with your drunk self?"

"Well I can't completely control if we get together. But I do agree that you were the hottest guy there." After I say that I walk away and help Chris move a small wall so we can paint it.

Chris and I are leaned over the wall painting and I suddenly feel and arm around my waist. Eric bends over next to me. "What are you doing?"

His arm tightens around me. "Just getting close to my girlfriend."

"I'm not your girlfriend. Will you please get off of me?"

"No. Your mine. Let's go out to the hall where we can be alone." I look to my side and Chris is gone.

"No. I'm staying here. Get off of me."

"You better listen to me bitch. You'll do what I say. Or else..." Someone rips Eric off of me. I stand up and Will pulls me to the classroom where Mrs. Taver is.

"Mrs. Taver. We need you to go on stage and deal with Eric. Four, Zeke, and Uriah are keeping him from leaving. He was putting his arm around Tris and she kept trying to get him off but he started threatening her. Chris came and got the rest of us." Mrs. Taver rushes out stage. The rest of the guys are circling Eric while the girls form another circle around the guys. Mrs. Taver walks to the center of the circle next to Eric.

"Eric, I warned you that if you touched Tris again you were out of the play. You ignored that warning. Leave school grounds and I won't tell the principle. You're out of the play." She turns to the rest of the group. "Thank all of you for standing up for Tris. This is what we need in this club. Each member standing up for the others. Thank you for not starting a fight Four. It was very strong of you to not attack him." Eric gets up and walks out. "Al will fill his role. No get back to work. Everything is looking amazing!"

 **I have people asking me to make FourTris soon. I promise it's coming, but remember that its only been a week. I'll start to speed up the story soon. I really wanted to focus on her first week adapting to her new friends, the new school, and the new town. Please review and tell me anything else you would like in the story!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Beatrice/Tris Pov**

After set work everyone except Lynn, who went to go get popcorn and pick up a friend, goes back to Chris' house to watch a movie. We get back to her house and everyone immediately couples up, leaving me on the end of the couch by Chris and Tobias on the opposite end by Zeke. We sit around talking about last night. I don't join in the conversation much because I don't remember anything.

Finally Lynn arrives with popcorn and soda. We all get up and help make popcorn and grab drinks. We all sit back down and this time I'm next to Tobias. There's a knock on the door and Lynn jumps up to answer it. She goes out the door and closes it before anyone can see who it is. We all look at each other and stare at the door waiting for Lynn to come back in. Finally the door opens and she walks in holding a girls hand. I think I know her but I can't place her.

"Guys this is Molly. I met her at the party last night. Do you mind if she joins us?" Molly. I think she's in my math class.

"No of course not. Now we'll have an even number of people" Chris says with a wink. We all laugh and she puts in the movie.

"What are we watching Chris?" I ask.

"It's a surprise. Whoever guesses first gets to take a shot."

"I'm not guessing then!" I don't want any more alcohol for a while. Molly looks at us confused.

"Last night at the party Tris got extremely drunk before anyone could even realize it. She doesn't remember most of the night and I'm sure she still has a headache." Lynn explains.

"I do have a headache. I'm done with alcohol. Till tonight. But someone better watch me. I don't want to black out drunk again."

"Well at least you're finally with Four." Zeke says punching Tobias' arm.

"Whoa! We're not together! We didn't get together!" I throw up my hands in defense.

Tobias looks at me and laughs, "We didn't hook up while she was drunk. Even though she agreed I was the hottest guy here while she was sober this morning." He winks at me and I blush.

I look away from everyone and at the T.V. "I'm not wrong." We sit back and wait for the movie to start. Everyone starts to cuddle so me and Tobias look at each other and shrug.

"Say Anything!" Marlene shouts.

Chris laughs, "Ya. That's the movie Mar."

"Good job babe!" Uriah gives her a kiss on the cheek. Chris goes and pours her a shot. All the guys start to complain that were watching a chick flick. The girls shush them, they mumble then pull away from each of us, throwing fits. All the girls share a look then move to the floor in front of the T.V., leaving enough space for each guy to come in between us.

After about 20 minutes Uriah gives in and lays with Marlene. After another 5 minutes Will gives in and lays with Chris. Zeke comes and lays in between me and Shauna.

"Go up and join Four. You have the couch all to yourselves," Zeke whispers and winks at me. I look back and see Tobias sitting alone on the couch. I get up and walk over to him.

"Mind if I sit?"

"No. Of course not. Why would I mind? We sit by each other all the time."

"Ya, well, I never kissed you because I was drunk before."

"You don't even remember. It's okay. Sit." He taps the cushion next to him so I sit next to him, so close were up against each other. We watch the movie in silence. Suddenly I feel his arm across my shoulders pulling my closer to him. I scoot closer and lay my head on him. It feels nice, like I belong in his arms. I hear him sigh with relief as I wrap my arm around his stomach.

We lay like this the rest of the movie. Once it's over everyone stands and stretches.

"I'm hungry!" Uriah complains.

"Do you guys wanna go to Bud's?" Marlene asks.

"What's Bud's?" I ask.

"It's my mom's friend's diner. It's also a tattoo parlor." Zeke explains.

"Let's go." Chris says as she stands and stretches.

When we get to the restaurant we are greeted by an older man with tattoos along his right arm. Zeke goes up to him. "Hey Bud, how are you?"

"I'm good Zeke what about you guys? Who are the new faces?"

Uriah points to Molly and me as he speaks, "Tris and Molly. Tris is new in town. She just moved. And Lynn met Molly at our party last night."

"Ah. A party. Who got the drunkest?"

Everyone points to me. Chris puts her arm around me. "We need to watch her now. No one knew how much she drank until it was too late."

"Well we could have watched her if we were locked outside all night." Will says nudging her.

She nudges back "Then you shouldn't have put Tris in the ceiling and locked us in a closet!"

"Alright kids. Let's get you seated so you can eat. I don't want to be a witness to any violence."

Bud sits us in a booth in the back corner, probably so we don't disturb the other guests.

"We're all getting Dauntless burgers!" Uriah tells us.

"Only if we get Dauntless cake too!" Tobias says. I turn to talk to Tobias and a waitress comes up behind us.

"What can I get you guys?"

"We'll all have Dauntless burgers and cake." Tobias says. I turn to look at the waitress.

"Beatrice?!" She yells

"Tori! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Colorado!" I push Chris and Zeke out of the booth so I can get out and hug her.

"I was! But after I finished art school I came down here! I'm a tattoo artist and a lot more people want a good tattoo artist down here than in Colorado. What are you doing here?"

"We moved down to take care of my grandparents. My grandpa is sick so we're helping take care of them."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. Your grandparents always were the sweetest things to everyone. All the boys loved your grandpa."

"It's okay. He's already 97 so his time almost done. He's dying of old age, just a weak, fragile man."

"Well he lived his time well. Where are you living? What part of town?"

"Over in the Dauntless neighborhood."

"Me too! We have to get together some times. I would love to see your parents again. How's Caleb doing?"

"He's Caleb. He hasn't changed a bit."

"Of course not. He'll always be a smart mouth. I'll get place your order and bring you guys some water to drink. I'll be back." She hugs me one last time then leaves. I sit back down next to Tobias.

"Care to explain?" Chris asks me.

I laugh. "She was my best friend back in Albuquerque. We were neighbors and did everything together until she moved for college. She's 23 now. We both cried for a week before she moved. We were practically inseparable."

Zeke laughs. "So she was your Christina in Albuquerque, you just haven't known Chris as long."

"Ya. Pretty much."

Tori sets down our water. "So, Bea, tell me, did you ever get with Robert?"

"Well, we were going to. We, and don't tell my parents this, but we had sex a few times, but he would never ask me out. He said he was scared of that Caleb would say, and how he would act. Then finally, the day after my parents told me I was moving, I went to tell him and he asked me out."

"Oh my god. Why did you guys have sex before you got together?"

"Well, Robert and Susan were at our house hanging out. Then Susan and Caleb disappeared and it just happened. But get this, when we were packing, I found out Caleb and Susan disappeared to have sex that day."

"Oh my god! Did they ever get together?"

"No! They had sex one time then I guess they got awkward around each other. Me and Robert never found out why until then."

"That's insane! Does he know you and Robert had sex?"

"No! He would kill me! Then he would kill Robert!"

"True. That's so crazy!"

"I know!"

"So what have you been doing since you got into town? How long have you been here?"

"I've been here a week. These guys got me to join the play at Gallup High. It's basically just been rehearsals other than the Halloween carnival and a party last night."

"You went to a party?!You would never party!"

"I know! But Christina convinced me to go."

Chris laughs. "And she got blacked out drunk without anyone noticing."

"She actually used to do that a lot. Just not at parties. You have to watch her. She won't even pay attention to how much she drinks. Let me go get your food."

Everyone's eyes turn to me. "Let me get this straight," Zeke says, "you'll just openly admit to her you had sex, but you had to be drunk to tell us."

"I didn't have to be drunk. I just already was. Plus if I didn't tell her now, she would find out later."

Tori brings out our food and leaves us to eat.

"This is the best burger in the world!" I saw after a few bites.

"Wait till you try the cake." Tobias nudges me.

"We should all go swimming after this." Chris says through a mouthful of food. "I have bathing suits for all the girls."

"Alright. Sounds fun." Zeke says.

"Chris has to make sure they all wear bikinis though." Zeke says. Shauna punches his arm. "Fine. At least Tris." Tobias punches his other arm. "Come on Four! You know you want to see that!"

Tobias looks down. "We already saw her in her bra and underwear."

I smack Tobias. "I was drunk!"

Tori come up to the table. "Was Bea stripping while she was drunk again?"

"It was truth or dare!"

"Well it wouldn't be the first time."

"Whoa Tris." Uriah laughs. "I didn't know you were such a naughty girl."

"Uriah!" Marlene slaps him.

"Thanks Mar."

We finish eating and Tori gives me her number so we can meet up later. Then all the girls go to Chris' and the boys go to get their swim trunks

 **Please keep up the reviews and follows! I love knowing what you guys think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So the story is about to get more interesting! What will happen?! 0.0**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Tobias/Four Pov**

I go to my house and put on my swim trunks and some sweats over them. We agreed to meet at the pool in half an hour so all the guys are meeting at Zeke's place first. When I get there they are all talking about the girls' bathing suits.

"You know Chris will put all of them in bikinis right?" Will says.

"Of course she will! She always does. There's just a couple new girls to look at this time." Zeke adds.

"I doubt Molly will look to good. She looks like she's all muscle." Uriah says.

I laugh "She is all muscle. You can tell by her arms."

Zeke smiles. "Bet you're looking forward to seeing Tris."

"Brother, we are all looking forward to seeing Tris." Uriah laughs.

Will looks at his phone. "Well if we're going to see anyone we gotta get going." We head to the pool and wait in the lobby for the girls. Soon they all walk in wearing sweats and baggy t-shirts. All of them, except for Lynn, whose hair is to short, have their hair in sloppy buns, and took all of their makeup off. They all have a lot of natural beauty.

"You guys ready?" Shauna asks us.

"Ya. Let's go baby." Zeke says has he puts her arm around her. We all go to change in the locker rooms and agree to meet by the pool.

"What's taking so long?" Uriah complains as we wait for the girls.

"It's been one minute." Zeke says slapping him.

The girls walk out of the locker room one by one. First Shauna comes out in a pink top and black bottoms. Next Lynn in a black top, with extra fabric fringe, and white bottoms. Then Marlene and matching pink top and bottoms with blue polka dots. Next Molly and a purple top and black bottoms. After her is Chris in a green top and purple bottoms, only she could make that work. Finally Tris comes out in a teal top and white bottoms. It fits her well and the color brings out her eyes.

Everyone stares at Tris as she walks toward us, except for Lynn and Molly who are too busy flirting. Tris doesn't have a large chest or bottom, but, with her flat stomach and beautiful face, they are just the right size to make her stand out, and make her extremely hot. Christina, Shauna, and Marlene look extremely proud of her, until they realize they're boyfriends are staring, and hit them to get them to stop. Tris just laughs and crosses her arms, covering her chest.

We all jump into the pool, which is half inside and half outside, with and door that comes down to close off the outside part of the pool during the colder seasons. It also has a separate racing pool, and separate kids' pool. We swim around randomly, splashing each and dunking each other. Soon everyone starts to split into groups and spreading around the pool. The pools are empty, since it's a Sunday.

I swim to Tris who is talking to Lynn and Molly. They stop talking once I get there. I smile at them. "Hey."

"Hi Four." They all say together. Lynn whispers something I can't hear in Molly's ear, then whispers again in Tris' ear. They all look at each other and laugh. Suddenly I get dunked under water. I resurface and see Zeke taking off. I catch him and dunk him under. Holding his shoulders so he can't come up. I hold him for a few seconds then let go and hide under the water behind him. I swim past him under the water and resurface when I reach then end. He's still trying to find me and everyone else is laughing. Soon Uriah and Will join in. We rush around the pool, dunking and splashing each other.

I notice all the girls have moved together into a group in the corner of the pool. They talk and laugh. Molly is the only one that looks out of place. All of the other girls are small, yet all of them have muscle, even Tris, though she is the least muscular of the group. Molly is broad, she has a flat, yet thick stomach. Her arms and legs are thick. Her hair reaches her chin and her bangs reach her eyebrows. It is plain, unlike the rest of the girls. She even looks out of place trying to talk. Almost lost by everything that is going on.

On the other hand, Tris fits right in. You would think she's been a part of our group since the beginning. Zeke, Shauna, and I have been friends since 3rd grade. The rest of the group joined us in 6th grade, mainly because that was when Zeke and Shauna let Uriah and Lynn hang out with us, bringing the rest of the group with them.

I watch the group talk out of the corner of my eye. They watch us dunk each other and fight as they talk. Soon it seems like Christina and Shauna look are begging Tris to do something. After a minute Marlene and Lynn join in. A few minutes later Tris seems to agree and all the girls approach us.

"Hey. We'll be right back. We're gonna go to the locker room." Christina says as they approach us.

They get out of the pool and walk away. They are only gonna a few minutes and nothing looks different. I can't figure out why they all left. What were they doing?

We swim and mess around for a few more minutes then decide it's time to leave. The girls ask Uriah, Zeke, and Will to stay to talk and tell me to go to the locker room. I change and wait for the rest of the guys to come in.

"What did they want to talk about?" I ask casually.

"We were just talking about one of the scenes for the play. They had an idea on how to make the scene better. But you aren't in the scene so they told you to go ahead." Zeke explains.

"Ya. Me and Lynn are going to practice me hitting her with a cane for scene one." Will says excitedly.

"Alright cool." We finish changing then meet the girls in the lobby.

"Okay. I think our weekend is done. I want to sleep." Christina says through a yawn.

"Ya. Tori is coming to my house in like half an hour so I gotta get home." Tris agrees.

 **Beatrice/Tris Pov**

I park in the driveway and sit for a few minutes, thinking about what has happened this weekend. I think about how this town has already changed me. This group of friends brought out a side of me I didn't know existed. Tori was right, I never would have gone to a party when I was in Albuquerque. I would stay home. Drink and smoke with a few friends, but always at home, and never with more than three or four people. But last night was so much fun. I never had friends like the ones I have now. I like the side, this side makes me feel more confident. I finally feel like I belong.

I smile to myself then go inside. My parents are sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey sweetie. How was your weekend?" My mom ask as she gets up to hug me.

"It was good. Guess who I saw today?"

"Who?" Both of my parents ask.

"Tori. She's coming over in about 20 minutes. She's a tattoo artist at this dinner tattoo parlor called Buds."

"I thought she was in Colorado." My dad says.

"She moved down here after college. She can explain more when she gets here. I'm gonna go shower and change."

"Okay sweetie. We're going to order a pizza."

"Okay. Love you."

I go upstairs and shower. I put on a pair of shorts and a tank top that Chris gave me last night to wear as comfy clothes. I go back to the living room and Tori is already there. She smiles when she sees me and gets up to hug me. "You're all wet!"

"Sorry. I just got out of the shower. We went swimming so I wanted to wash up." We sit down on the couch. My parents are in the love seat.

"It's okay. But I have to ask. How did you become friends with them? Usually the only time I see new faces in that group is when Lynn starts dating someone, but they usually don't stay longer than a couple of weeks."

"Well, Four and Zeke literally ran into me my first day. They showed me to my first hour, which the three of us have together. Our teacher asked Four to help me with my work so we started talking. Then I couldn't find my way to second period and Christina helped me. We had that class together so we started talking too. After that I met Uriah, Will, and Lauren in third hour and met the rest of the group at lunch. They kind of just accepted me into the group like nothing. I didn't know they don't add new people often."

"They really don't. As long as I've known them it's always been the same. Except sometimes there's this guy Al with them."

"Oh, I know Al. He tried to ask me out on Tuesday or Wednesday. Is it just me out is he just a big marshmallow?"

"He's a marshmallow. He looks tough but he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"That's what it seems like. He looked really hurt though. I just told him I was busy with Four on Friday and that I was doing family stuff on Saturday."

"He can't be too hurt. I mean you barely met him. Who else have you met?"

"This guy Eric that's in the play. He tried to kiss me and now he's saying I'm his girlfriend. He actually got kicked out of the play this morning for trying to hold me and not letting go. I also met this girl, Natalie, apparently she was dating Four and I happened to take her seat in the group. I thought she was going to kill me."

"Wow. That's crazy. I think I remember Natalie. Did she have dark hair? She's kind of short?"

"I know. Ya, that's her. All the guys are protecting me from Eric, and the girls are helping keep Natalie away from me."

"'m sure they'll always protect you. They're one big family. Of all people in town, I'm glad your friends with them."

"Well, Tori, I'm glad you approve of her friends. We haven't met them yet." My mom says.

"They great people, Natalie. They'll treat her like a sister. Apparently they're already bringing her out of her shell. She's already more confident than she was when I left." Tori winks at me.

We spend the rest of the night talking about what's been happening since we saw each other. After a couple hours Tori goes home and I get ready for bed. Before I go to sleep I check my phone.

 _Messages From Chris, Lynn, Marlene, Shauna_

 _Group Chat_

 _Chris: Girls! It's time to plan!_

 _Lynn: What do we need to plan? Four already wants to be with Tris. The guys are going to take care of the rest tomorrow. Guys' night. Remember?_

 _Shauna: Lynn is right. There isn't anything to worry about._

 _Chris: Three words. Hair. Makeup. Clothes._

 _Marlene: Yes! Tris needs to look amazing!_

 _Lynn: I guess you're right. She should look amazing just to help show off. Especially if Natalie sees._

 _Marlene: Everything will be magical!_

 _Chris: Now where's Tris!? She hasn't even read the messages!_

 _Shauna: She's with Tori. Remember?_

 _Me: I'm here. Sorry. Tori just left. How about everyone just stays at my house tomorrow night. Then you guys can take care of my hair and all that._

 _Shauna: Would your parents mind?_

 _Me: No. As long as we go to school._

 _Chris: Alright. Cool. We'll meet at your house at three!_

 **I'd just like to thank you guys again for the follows, reviews, and favorites! But there has been some home stuff coming up so I might not be able to post as often. I've been sick and have a family member in the hospital. I will post as much as I can!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you guys so much for your support and understanding.**

 **Liz: I promise I will not abandon the story! I'm still writing as much as I can! I'm so glad I can make you feel better by writing this. Writing helps me get through everything as well, I'm glad that something I do to help my life easier can help someone else as well. I will keep writing for as long as I can. I'm not giving up anytime soon. I will keep up the funny moments, hopefully you enjoy this chapter just as much.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Tobias/Four Pov**

I get home and eat dinner. After I eat I shower then my phone starts to buzz. It buzzes a few times before I get to it.

 _Messages From Zeke, Will, Uriah_

 _Group message_

 _Zeke: Guys night! Tomorrow!_

 _Will: Alright. Your house?_

 _Uriah: Ya. Then we'll drive around and do some stupid shit._

 _Zeke: Maybe we'll drive around and do stupid shit._

 _Will: Either way. It will be good to have a night without the girls. I can even get Chris to not text me for a night._

 _Me: You don't ever text her back anyways._

 _Will: But tonight she won't get mad about it!_

 _Me: I thought she hated when we have guys nights._

 _Will: Ya. But we talked about it and agreed that guys nights are okay as long as we have sex the next night._

 _Zeke: WOA!_

 _Uriah: DID NOT WANT TO KNOW THAT!_

 _Me: ME EITHER!_

 _Will: OKAY! IM SORRY!_

 _Zeke: THANK YOU! GOD!_

 _Uriah: Okay. Our house. Tomorrow. 2 o'clock! See you fuckers there!_

 _Zeke: I'm already here dumbass._

 _Uriah: I was talking to Four and Will!_

 _Me: Fight it out in person. You guys are probably like 5 feet or less away from each other!_

 _Zeke: It's like 10 feet. Uriah's in the bathroom taking a shit._

 _Uriah: I'm shaving dumbass!_

 _Will: What are you shaving? Peach fuzz?_

 _Uriah: You guys just don't know I grow a mustache because I always shave it before anyone can see._

 _Zeke: You mean you think you grow a mustache because you shave your peach fuzz._

 _Zeke: Dammit! Uriah just came out of the bathroom in his understanding and sprayed me with shaving cream. I'll see you guys tomorrow. I gotta kill Uriah then shower._

 _Uriah: Tell Marlene I love her!_

I walk up to the door and hear screaming.

Uriah.

I open the door, they always forget to lock it. I walk in and see Zeke sitting on Uriah, slapping both sides of his face. Will sits on the couch, turning up the volume on the T.V.

Guys night.

I laugh and sit next to Will. He's watching some action movie that I can't place. Zeke and Uriah wrestle a little longer then get up. Zeke sits down next to me and Uriah lays on the floor. The three exchange a look then Will turns down the T.V. What the hell has been up with them the past two days?!

"So, Four, are you gonna ask Tris out?" Zeke asks, failing at sounding casual.

"I don't know. What did the girls want me to do when I ask her?"

"What?" Uriah asks, dragging out the 'a'.

"Guys. I'm not stupid. I know your all planning how I'm gonna ask her out. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it. I don't want the girls to get mad that the plan didn't work."

Will sighs. "I told you guys he'd figure it out."

"Ya. But we had to try." Zeke groans.

"Alright. They want you to ask her tomorrow in commons before school. Nothing special, but they want everyone there when you do it." Will explains.

"Alright. And she'll say yes?"

"Yep. All you gotta do is ask." Uriah says as he stands up and goes to the kitchen.

"Why am I so surprised that I'm getting with a girl this way?"

Zeke laughs. "I don't know brother. But you should be used to it!"

"Ya. Well maybe I'm not so used to my inane family."

Will pats my shoulder. "I'm not either."

Uriah slams the fridge door. "Let's go get food. I'm hungry."

Zeke laughs. "Pizza?"

We all agree and go to a pizza place downtown called Fred's.

We get there and a girl we know from school, Cindy, greets us. "Is it just you four tonight?"

"Ya, just us." Zeke groans. We all know what coming. The smirk on her face proves it.

"So, Four, I heard you broke up with Natalie." She gets menus and starts to lead us to our table.

Uriah steps between Cindy and me. "He did. And there's another girl he's asking out tomorrow so he's off the market."

"Well she might not say yes. So he's not off the market yet." Cindy says as she sets down our menus.

"Trust us. She'll say yes." Will groans.

"Well he could decide to not ask her out."

"I'm not changing my mind." She groans and walks away.

A waiter comes up to our table. It's Peter.

"Hey guys. What did you do to piss her off?"

Will laughs. "Four turned her down. So I heard you found a new client at the party Friday."

Peter thinks for a second before responding. "Oh, ya, the hot chick. What was her name?"

"Tris." Zeke answers.

"Ya. Damn. I was going over to hit on her and she asked to buy some stuff."

"She didn't remember any of it. You should have seen the look on her face when she found the bag." Uriah laughs.

"Was she really that drunk?" Peter asks.

"Apparently," the rest of us say together.

Peter laughs. "Well I'll go out your order in. Just the usual?"

"Ya. That works." Zeke says through a laugh.

We talk about nothing in particular until we get our pizzas. Two large pizzas with pepperoni, sausage, ham, hamburger, and green chili. We finish the pizzas in 10 minutes and wait for Peter to come back with the check.

"Here you go." He sets down the check. "And do any of you have Tris' number. I'm gonna see if she want to buy some stuff later. If you know what I mean." He winks at us.

"Sorry dude. She's already taken." Zeke says.

"By who?"

"Four." Uriah says without looking at Peter.

"That's hard to believe."

"Dude she made out with him after you left, in front of everyone. She already admitted she likes Four, and the other girls convinced her to let them set up a plan for him to ask her out. She's taken." Will says, obviously annoyed.

"Ya. Whatever."

We pay and leave before Peter can get back.

"That was awkward," Zeke says as we pile into his truck.

"Ya. Apparently news that were together is already spreading quickly." We all laugh.

We spend the rest of the night driving around town and daring each other to do stupid things. At the end of the night Zeke pulls out a beer for each of us. "To celebrate Four finally finding a girl that isn't a slut!" Zeke yells as we take our first drinks.

 **Beatrice/Tris Pov**

I look at the alarm clock on my night stand. 2:30. I go downstairs and find my mom.

"Hey mom. I have some friend coming over to spend the night."

"Okay sweetie. When will they be here?"

"I'm about half an hour."

"Okay. How many?"

"Four. Maybe five. I'm not sure if one of them is coming."

"Okay. I'll make dinner. Why are they staying?"

"They want to do my hair and makeup. A boy is supposed to ask me out tomorrow, so they want me to look my best." I say with sarcasm.

"Wow. My daughter is becoming a girly girl. This town has changed her. I like it." She winks at me and sits on the couch with my father to watch T.V. I sit with them to wait for everyone to show up.

At exactly three o'clock there's a knock at the door. Why are they so punctual? I open the door to see all five girls standing there. They all drove separately, but of course got here together. I let them in and call my mom to come from the kitchen. I introduce everyone. Everyone except Molly hugs my mom and tell her how happy they are too meet her.

"You girls are lucky," my mom says too them, "Tris' best friend already approves of you."

They all laugh. "Well she has more than one best friend now, Mrs. Prior." Shauna says. My mom just smiles and goes to the kitchen.

My dad gets up from the couch. "I'll let you girls have the living room. I'll get extra blankets after dinner."

"Wow. Your parents are really cool." Marlene says as she sits on the couch.

We all join her. "Ya. They're used to Tori, Robert, and Susan. The trusted friends that I could do basically anything with. They just have accepted that I'll make the right decisions and let me do what I like. They watch my brother like a pair of hawks though. They don't trust him as much."

"Well," Chris says as she kicks back, "I think we found another mom and dad girls."

"Another?" I ask.

"Ya. Hana, Zeke and Uriah's mom, is all of our mom too. We all call her mom. However we don't have a dad. Now I think we do." Shauna explains.

"Well don't expect too much interaction from my dad. He's not much of a people person."

"So? He's still the coolest dad in our group," Marlene laughs.

We sit around and watch T.V. for a while before my mom comes in.

"So girls. Tell me about yourselves."

"Mom."

"It's okay Tris," Shauna says, "My mom did the same thing. I'm Shauna. I'm kind of the mother figure of the group because I'm a year older. Lynn is my younger sister, and the main reason I'm friends with the rest of the group other than Zeke and Four."

"Well that's very nice. Do you and Lynn have any other siblings?"

"We have a little brother named Hector that's in middle school." Lynn says. "I'm kind of the tough girl of the group. I don't really control anyone but I'll stand up for myself and the rest of the group. I can be really sweet though, as long as you don't get on my bad side." She smirks.

"Reminds me a lot of myself when I was young." My mom says. This seems to comfort Lynn.

"I'm the fashionista of the group." Chris says as she stands and poses. "I knocked some fashion sense into the rest of the group and now I'm knocking it into your daughter. I swear, she has no fashion sense. She can barely use makeup."

My mom just laughs. "Well by time I would have let her wear makeup her only real female friend was gone so she didn't have much interest."

"Mom. I had Susan."

"But she only ever came over to flirt with your brother." My mom says then looks too Marlene.

"I'm kind of the shy one. If it wasn't for the rest of the group I wouldn't have really done much except hang out with Uriah. But I love doing hair and makeup."

"How did the group being you out of it?"

"They helped change my clothes and made me more confident in myself. Something we're trying to do to your daughter."

"Well that's very nice. I love that she already has so many great friends. What about you Molly?"

"Oh. Well I just met the group yesterday. I met Lynn in Friday and we got together. I'm not very outgoing. I only have two close friends. Drew and Peter."

"You have us now Molly." Shauna says to her with a smile.

"So what about dating. Other than Lynn and Molly of course."

"Well we're all dating someone in the group. Tris will be too. I'm dating Zeke. We've been together for about a year." Shauna explains.

"I've been dating Will for a few months." Chris says with a slight blush.

"I've been dating Uriah for about a month. I was flirting with him for about a year before he finally caught on and asked me out. He kept going to Zeke trying to figure out if I like him. But Zeke is his older brother so of course he didn't want to point out how obvious it was."

"At least Four didn't have to step in like he did with me and Zeke. Four couldn't even flirt with a girl, yet he knew how much I liked Zeke. It was actually really funny. Especially when Zeke dragged Four on a double date. Apparently the girl was really insecure and Four said he wasn't sure if she would be his type. That was in the first ten minutes of the date. She left him standing there while Zeke made out with his date."

"So who is Tris going to date?" My mom asks.

"Four." Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, and Chris say together.

"He's never actually looked at a girl the way he looks at her. He actually likes her. I didn't think it was possible." Shauna says with a laugh.

"He's the hunk of the school. All of the girls want to date him. The day he broke up with his girlfriend girls were trying to get with him. The rest of the guys in our group are hunks of the school too. But since we got with them most of the girls have back off. But there's always new girls trying to get with them," Chris goes on.

"Lynn usually takes care of most of them. She'll tell them to back off, and honestly, they get scared. She's tough." Shauna says proudly.

"Well I'm happy my daughter met such great people. I'm going to start dinner. Do you girls like spaghetti?"

"Ya." Everyone says together. My mom goes to the kitchen to start dinner.

Chris stands, "let's go see what clothes you have so we don't have to in the morning."

We go to my room and Chris starts to go through my closet and picking out clothes, mostly ones she told me to get. Then she freezes.

"You okay, Chris?" Marlene asks.

"Oh. My. God. Tris. Where did you get this?!" She turns around holding a loose, teal, spaghetti strap tank top. It's loose and has a V-shaped front and round back at the bottom. It has a V-neck that is low, but doesn't show too much off.

"Tori sent it to me for my birthday. I've only worn it like once."

"You have to wear that more often! It's so beautiful! You have to put it on!" Marlene says excitedly. I change into the shirt and everyone just smiles at me. Chris tosses me a pair of white skinny jeans and I put them on.

"Tuck in the shirt," Shauna orders. I do as I'm told and they all smile, even Molly.

"We have to show your mom," Lynn says with a grin.

We walk to the kitchen to find my mom.

"That looks so amazing Bea."

"Can you believe she doesn't wear this more? It's a good thing we're here now." Chris says proudly.

"I know. But she's always been beautiful. Now go change Bea. Dinner is ready."

After we eat we go up to my room where my dad put a couple of air mattresses and extra blankets. We lay around, me and Chris sharing my bed, Shauna and Marlene on one air mattress, and Lynn and Molly on the other. We talk about nothing important and listen to music until we all drift off to sleep.

 **Please keep reviewing and following. Double update is coming soon. ;)**

 **!P.S. This is my longest chapter yet! (2,533 words!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Here you go! I have a lot of people wanting an update today so I'm sorry if the end seems a little rushed! I was trying to get more in without going to much into my plans for the next chapter! I will keep writing long chapters as requested though! P.S. this chapter is 3,320 words, but it doesn't seem that long to me. I don't know. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Beatrice/Tris Pov**

I wake up to my alarm. I sit up and put my hand on something hard. I hear a groan.

"Sorry Chris."

"Ya. Let's just get up. So we have time for your hair and makeup." Chris gets out of bed and drops down onto Shauna and Marlene's air mattress, waking them up. I follow in suit dropping myself in Lynn and Molly's. We go into the bathroom, which luckily, is big and has two sinks. We all wash out faces and brush our teeth, somehow doing it without any problems. They must do this a lot.

We plug in curling irons and flat irons while we start our makeup. I do my foundation and bronzer then wait for Marlene to finish her make up. When she finishes herself she pulls me to the bathtub to sit down so I'm out of the way of everyone else. She puts a thin line of eyeliner, lengthening mascara, and natural brown eyeshadow on me. Then she puts a cream under my eyes for my dark circles. She puts light pink lip stain on me and clear lip gloss. When I look in the mirror I'm actually pleased with how I look. I don't look like I'm wearing a lot of makeup. It's all just very natural looking, but still make me look different.

By time my makeup is done Chris and Shauna have their hair curled, Lynn and Molly have straighten theirs and Chris has brought a chair in for me to sit in. Marlene starts to curl her hair and Chris starts on mine. She gives me light beach curls, showing me how to do them. Marlene also talked me through how to do my make up the way she did.

Once we finish we go to my room and change. I take a look at myself in the long mirror on my door. I look like myself, but at the same time I don't. I'm a lot prettier and my body looks more filled out. All the girls, except Molly, join me and make final touches to themselves and me. Chris goes to the bag she brought and pulls out a small, white, cross body purse and gives it to me. I put it on and it makes everything fall together even more. I go to the small, black purse I usually use and transfer everything I need. We all left out backpacks in our lockers since we didn't have homework, so we don't have to wear them. The rest of the girls grab their purses and we decide to eat breakfast.

We walk into the kitchen to find my mom putting scrambled eggs and toast onto plates for us. My mom stops when he sees us.

"You all look very beautiful." We thank her and sit down to eat. After we eat we head to school.

Once we get there we all walk in together. I can feel people staring at us, but it doesn't make me uncomfortable. It makes me proud, confident, and happy. It's not negative or awkward attention. It's good attention. Happy attention. I stand tall and let my hips sway instead of walking stiff. I let my arms move naturally and smile.

We get to our usual table and all of the guys are already there. They sit there talking and laughing. Probably talking about something that happened last night. Uriah looks up and sees us walking towards them. He freezes and the rest of the guys turn and freeze as well. Once we reach them they finally relax.

"Wow. Is it just me or do you guys look even better walking together?" Uriah says, short of breathe.

"There's just too much to handle when we're all together." Chris says as she walks up to Will.

Tobias comes up to me with a grin on his face. "Well you all look amazing."

I wink at him. "I know."

"So, Tris, there's something I want to ask you."

Everyone around us is staring, even people that aren't part of our group. The commons is oddly quiet. "What is it?"

"Do you want to go out with me?" As soon as he finishes his sentence I hear gasping. Some say 'why her?!' Others say 'will she say yes?!' I also here murmurs from guys and girls.

"I would love to." He leans down and kisses me on the cheek. I look at our friends, all of them are grinning. "Cut it out. You all knew it was gonna happen."

"Ya. But look at the guys and girls around us." Zeke says with a grin. I look around and see a lot of angry and disappointed girls. I see some guys grinning, but I also see disappointed guys. Did they want to ask me out? Were they hoping they could get with me first? I let out a single chuckle and turn back to my friend.

"Wow. I'm probably going to get jumped now."

"No. They won't come near Lynn's friends." Will says with a laugh.

"So I hear." I smile at Lynn and she smiles back. Does this tough, mean, picky girl actually like me?

Tobias looks around one last time then his eyes fall onto someone who is still staring. He grabs my hand and turns to Zeke. "Peter."

We all turn and look at him. I barely recognize him. He's not very good looking, his green eyes look like they're full of anger. "Why is he so mad?" Shauna asks.

"Last night he asked for Tris' number. He wanted to get with her but we told him she was taken." Will answers without breaking he stare. "Let's go walk somewhere else." We walk out of commons and to a place under the stairs where a few students sit.

"Well that was exciting!" Chris says as she hugs me.

"I never thought I'd see Four ask someone out." Shauna laughs.

"I never thought I'd see him so happy." Zeke says as he puts one arm around Tobias and one arm around Shauna. We all laugh as the bell rings. I walk to class with Zeke and Tobias. We walk with Zeke's arms around us. "My little boy has grown up." He fakes a sniffle. "They grow up too fast. Now you better be nice to my little boy. He means a lot to me."

"I'll be nice daddy Zeke. I promise." We walk into class and Al's eyes immediately fall on me. We sit down in our normal seats and I try not to look at Al.

"You look beautiful today Tris."

"Thanks Al."

"So, are you busy Sunday? Do you want to go to a movie?"

"I'm sorry Al, but I'm dating Four now."

"Oh. When did you guys get together?"

"This morning."

"Oh. Okay." I turn to Zeke and Tobias. Both of them are holding back grins. I just shake my head at them and get my work out of my backpack when the intercom beeps then a voice speaks.

"All sophomores to the auditorium. All drama club members to the drama room." I look and Tobias and Zeke.

"Did Mrs. Taver say we were having a meeting?" Zeke asks.

"Not that I remember." Tobias answers.

"Me either." We shrug and head to the drama room. Soon everyone is there and Mrs. Taver speaks.

"We're going to be doing a short improv skit about bullying. There have been some problems the past couple of weeks so Principle Max wants us to show how bullying can make people feel. We will have a boy being bullied and a girl version of it, but they will be performed at the same time. Does that work for everyone?" Everyone nods in agreement.

"Okay. Lynn and Uriah will be bullied. Tris and Christina, and Al and Four will be the bullies. Marlene and Will are going to stand up for Lynn and Uriah. Shauna and Zeke will be Lynn and Uriah's friends. Now I want Lines to alternate. Tris then Al. Christina then Four. Tris then Al. Christina then Four. Marlene then Will. Tris then Al. Marlene then Will. Christina then Four. Then Lynn and Uriah will go to Zeke and Shauna. Lynn will speak then Uriah. Shauna then Zeke. Lynn then Uriah. And that's the end of it. Can everyone remember that?"

Everyone nods then Mrs. Taver looks out the door that goes to the stage. "Looks like they're ready. We're doing one performance for each grade. I'll go close the curtains then you guys can go get set up however you need to."

We wait for the curtain to close before we go out onstage. The boys take the right side of the stage and the girls take the left. Uriah and Lynn stand in center stage, back to back. Chris and I stand facing Lynn, Four and Al face Uriah. Marlene and Shauna stand with a group up stage of Chris and me. Will and Zeke do the same with Al and Four. Another group stands behind Chris and me and a group behind Al and Four. We hear Mrs. Taver start to speak.

"The drama club will now perform a short skit about being bullied." The curtains open and a girl named Ally calls scene.

"What are you even doing here? You're a freak!" I say with a scowl.

"You're such a wimp!" Al says meanly. How could he look so mean?

"You're just an ugly slut!" I can see guilt in Chris' face, but I doubt the audience can see it.

"Just go home! No one wants you here!" Tobias says with an evil smirk.

"No one would even care if you died!" I feel guilty.

"You'll never be good enough for anyone!" Al doesn't look guilty at all.

"Go drop off the end of the earth!" Chris actually sounds mad, but I know it's fake.

"You're just an ugly weakling!" Tobias only looks half acting, he's probably used to insult Uriah in a big brother way.

"Leave her alone. She's beautiful!" Marlene says standing between Lynn and Chris and me.

"Leave him alone. He's stronger than you think." Will says doing the same with Uriah.

"No she's not! Look at her! She's a freak!" I say. I hope Lynn doesn't kill me.

"No he isn't! He can't do anything!" Al says.

"She's more beautiful then you'll even be!" Marlene says. She looks so serious.

"He doesn't have to bully people to look strong!" Will says, mainly looking at Al.

"She's still a slut!" Christina says.

"If he's so strong why doesn't he stand up for himself?" Four says. Lynn and Uriah run to Shauna and Zeke while Chris and I and Al and Four argue with Marlene and Will silently.

"I'm not a slut. I'm a virgin!" Lynn says through a cry.

"I'm not weak just because I'm not buff." Uriah says sounding depressed.

"They're only jealous because you're prettier than them." Shauna says calmly.

"They're just upset because you smart and they're failing." Zeke says matter-of-factly.

"Ya right. I'm not pretty at all." Lynn says then runs off stage.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter how smart I am if I'm bullied for it." Uriah runs off. Ally calls end scene and we all go off stage.

"Can I have Tris, Four, Al, Christina, Lynn, Uriah, Will, Marlene, Shuana, and Zeke on stage please?" Mrs. Taver calls out. We all go out stage and she gives us each a note card. She hands me the mic and tells us to read our cards.

"Bullying is not a joke." I say into the mic and pass the mic to Tobias.

"It can destroy a person's self-esteem." He passes it to Chris.

"It can make a person feel like they don't belong." She passes it to Al.

"It can make someone want to change who they are." He passes it to Lynn.

"No matter how beautiful the person really is." She passes it to Uriah.

"No matter how strong, physically and mentally, the person is." Mrs. Taver must have wrote this during the skit. He passes it to Will.

"Stand up for people being bullied." He passes it to Marlene.

"Don't let people put others down." She passes it to Shauna.

"Remind people being bullied how beautiful they really are." She passes it to Zeke.

"Remind people that they don't deserve to be bullied and most bullies are only jealous." At the end of my note card it says _'Say with everyone at the end.'_ And has another line.

Together we all say "Stop bullying." And the curtain closes.

We all go into the classroom and sigh with relief. We apologize to Lynn and Uriah and laugh about the whole situation. "None of us meant any of it." Chris says as she hugs Lynn.

"I know. You guys tell me every day how beautiful you think I am."

"I meant it." Tobias says putting his arm across Uriah's shoulders. Uriah gives him a dirty look. "I'm kidding. I know you're a big tough guy." Tobias says it like he's talking to a little kid. We all laugh and Mrs. Taver comes in.

"You guys have two options. I can excuse you for the day or you can go to class and come down when they make the announcements for each grade to come down. If you wish to stay I'll excuse you. If you want to go to class you may go now." Only five kids leave, the rest of us sit around and talk. The seniors are getting called down at ten o'clock. It's only nine.

"Hey let's go play Body Body!" Uriah yells all of a sudden.

"Can we Mrs. Taver?" Zeke asks.

"If you don't shut the stage lights off all the way. They take too long to turn back on."

"Okay. Let's go!" Tobias says. Almost everyone runs out on stage. I follow behind them and then find Chris.

"How do you play this?"

"Four! Zeke! You're the story tellers! Explain the rules!"

"Okay! Everyone gather up! Will! Go get cards!" Zeke yells and goes to the front of the stage with Tobias. Everyone gathers around them. "The game is simple! Everyone will take a card! We have 15 people playing so we will have three murders!"

"If you get an ace you will be a murderer! Once the lights are off everyone will walk around! We will be playing in the auditorium so no one falls off the stage! If you are tapped on the shoulder you are dead! Lay down on the floor and wait! If you find a dead body yell 'Body! Body!' and we will turn the lights on then vote on a person to be called a murderer! The dead cannot vote! If you are voted as the murderer then you are dead!" Tobias finishes. Zeke passes out cards to everyone. I got an ace. We got out to the house and get ready. Zeke is in charge of lights so he stays onstage by the light panel. Tobias stays onstage watching over everyone so he can narrate the story when the lights come back on.

As the lights go off I walk around. I see someone standing in front of me. I look around to see if anyone is watching and I tap her on the shoulder. I turn as soon as I can and start to walk through the rows of chairs when I almost trip on someone laying on the floor. "Body! Body!" I yell and the lights come on.

"Everyone who is dead join me on stage! Everyone else take a seat in the first row!" Tobias calls out. We do as he says. Lynn, Will, and Ally, along with a few more people whose names I can't remember are dead. Seven total are dead. How did that many die? Once everyone is in their place he speaks again. "Who would like to say who they think is a murderer?"

"Al!" A girl named Elizabeth calls out.

"Anyone else?"

"Charlotte!"

"Okay. If you think Charlotte is a murderer raise your hand." Five people, including me, raise their hands. "Okay. Charlotte is dead. Everyone start walking! Lights off Zeke!" This time I tap two people on the shoulder. Someone yells 'Body! Body!' And the lights come on. Only four people are left alive. We vote Al off as the murderer. Three left. When the lights go off I kill the first person, Shauna, and then walk near Shauna until the last person comes by and I kill them. I yell "Body! Body!" And the lights come on. I take my seat and smile. I'm the only person left.

"I thought Shauna was the last killer!" Will says in shock.

"Maybe I'm just good at acting innocent." I wink at Will.

"Turn the lights back on! It's already nine thirty." Mrs. Taver says. I guess she was watching the whole time.

 **Tobias/Four Pov**

We all wait around in the auditorium until we hear the seniors being called down. We perform the skit the same as last time. Once we finish it is eleven thirty.

"Hey, Four, I ordered some pizza from Fred's for everyone. Out next performance isn't until one. Would you mind going to get the pizza?" Mrs. Taver asks me.

"Ya. No problem. Is it cool if I take Tris with me? Maybe a few other people?"

"Take whoever you want, I trust you guys."

"Okay cool. I'll be back in a little bit." I got to the group, which is sitting there talking about Friday night loudly and laughing. "Guys! Mrs. Taver ordered pizza. I'm going to get it. Tris do you want to come?"

"Ya, sure." She smiles at me.

"Anyone else want to?"

"I do!" Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, and Chris all say.

"Alright let's go."

"Four, here's a note so the guards don't stop you. Just write everyone's names on it." Mrs. Taver says as she hands me a piece of paper. I fill in our names and we head out. We put Shauna, Zeke, and Uriah in the back seat and flip up my counsel, which creates a third seat. Tris sits up front in the middle seat next to me and Christina sits next to her.

"Why didn't Will want to come?" Shauna asks everyone.

"They're probably going to sleep in the dressing rooms." Zeke answers. We all laugh but agree. After a few minutes I notice Christina whispering something to Tris. I grin and grab Tris' hand, lacing my fingers with hers. I hear a distinct "Never mind" from Christina and smile. We go the rest of the way there and back talking about mindless topics. Once we get back to the school I park by the garage door on the side and we go through to the classroom. We set down the pizza and see that most of the group has left, probably to lunch. We all sit down, eat pizza and talk. We all laugh and joke about Friday. Every Time the party comes up Tris gets embarrassed.

"You know, we've all gotten blacked out drunk at parties." I whisper in her ear.

"But did you all make out with someone?" She whispers back.

"Yes we have actually." She just laughs and looks down.

The rest of the day goes by uneventful. Mrs. Taver let us do what we wanted after we finished our last performance. She gave us the day off from drama class while everyone else worked on their scene. After rehearsals I pull Tris off to the side.

"So do you want to do something Sunday night? I know we'll be busy the rest of the week and I think Zeke is throwing a party Saturday night."

"That sounds great just let me know if you decide on something and we'll do it." She walks away and I can't help but smile. I already feel lucky.

 **I'm sorry if there's errors, I had a long day so I'm tired. I'm sorry! But thank you so much for all the support! I never thought I'd get this much support! I know it's not a lot, a lot, but its still more than I thought I'd get! I love all of you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here you go guys! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Tobias/Four Pov**

Tris and I walk to lunch together hand in hand. We get our lunch then sit down on the table. She's been dressing different than when she first got to school. She also does more to her hair and wears light makeup. She was beautiful before she changed but she is more beautiful now. She's also more confident. It makes me happy to see how confident she has become so quickly. We sit and talk while we eat.

"So there's a party at my house Saturday." Zeke says. I give Tris the 'told you so' look and she laughs.

"Everyone better be there. Or I'll kick your asses!" Uriah adds.

"Do you guys just have parties every week?" Tris asks with a laugh.

"No. Usually every few weeks. But it's party month so we'll probably have one every week until next month." Shauna says. We all laugh but she's right.

"Anyways. You all have to be there at five to help set up. Party starts at seven." Zeke orders.

"Alright." Everyone says together.

"Oh, Chris. I almost forgot. Can you give me a ride home after rehearsals tomorrow? My dad is taking my car to get looked at. The brakes are sticking." Tris asks while she eats a bag of chips.

"Ya. No problem. But you owe me dinner." Chris says with a laugh.

"Alright. My dad's grilling burgers tomorrow night."

"Yum." Everyone laughs and the bell rings.

I walk with Tris, Will, and Zeke to class, hand in hand with Tris. We take our seats in the back corner of the class and wait. Finally Mr. Kline comes in and speaks.

"Today we will be working in the lab. Please go and find a table with you partner to work at. Zeke and Four, I want you two separated." Zeke and I always get in trouble for talking. Tris and me take the back table on the right and Zeke and Will take the second table from the back on the left. That way we can still talk. Mr. Kline gives each group a beaker with liquid and a beaker with powder. Each group has a different colored liquid and different type of powder. Zeke gives me a familiar wink. We ask Will Tris to start filling out the lab paper. Once Mr. Kline is distracted we switch our powders. Mr. Kline tells us to pour our powder into our liquid and record the results. Some groups' liquid bubbles a little and falls flat. The rest change colors. When Zeke and I mix our powder our liquid starts to foam and overflow. Mr. Kline comes up to Zeke's table, but looks and both of us when he speaks.

"Did you switch your powders?"

"No. Maybe you got them mixed up." Zeke answers.

"Tris, Will, did they switch powders?"

"No. I swear." Tris answers.

"Hm. Okay." Mr. Kline walks away. Tris gives me a dirty look and shakes her head.

"You're going to get me in trouble!" She says as she turns back to her paper.

"Babe. You know I'd never get you in trouble. Why do you think I didn't tell you? Then even if we got caught I could say that you didn't know. I wouldn't be lying."

"Ya. Whatever." She winks at me. "Finish filling this out." She hands me the paper and waits. I finish the last question and turn the paper into Mr. Kline.

"You better watch yourself Eaton. You don't want your partner's grade to drop because you're pulling pranks." I nod and turn. I let out a quiet laugh and go back to Tris. She smacks me on the arm and smiles. I look at Zeke and we share a look of success.

After the bell rings I walk with Tris to Spanish. She takes her seat next to Christina and I take my seat behind her next to Uriah and Shauna. Ms. Cruz gives us our assignment and we get to work. "So we'll meet at my house to get ready. Tris, I have dress for you to wear." Chris explains the plan for the party Saturday.

"Please tell me it's not really short." The tone in Tris' voice makes me laugh. She turn to face me. "What? I don't want to be flashing guys all night."

"I don't think Four would mind." Uriah says looking at his paper. I smack his arm give Tris a sly grin. She just shakes her head and turns back to Christina.

"It's not short. It's mid-thigh length. But it's really cute. You have to wear your purple push-up bra though."

"What color is the dress?"

"Grey. But you won't be able to see the bra."

"Then why do I have to wear the purple one?"

"Because it makes your boobs look bigger than your other bras. And it's the cutest so it works better for whatever game we end up playing afterwards."

"Alright. Whatever."

"Oh cheer up. You'll look hot." Shauna says.

"Not to mention the matching underwear you have for that bra are extremely adorable." Chris says excitedly.

"And Four is already picturing it." Marlene says from beside Christina.

"I'm not picturing it!" I can feel heat creep into my cheeks.

"Dude. She's your girlfriend. If you aren't picturing that then there's something wrong." Uriah says. I just shake my head and you, and bras, while Uriah and I make plans for the party, including a little prank to pull on the girls. We were careful to not let the girls hear us. They were too focused on their conversation.

"Four!" I look up and see all of the girls and Uriah looking at me. I must have been spaced out.

"What?"

"Opening night is three weeks from tomorrow." Christina says with excitement. I look at the calendar on my phone. Today is Wednesday October 28th. We open on November 19th. I also realize Zeke's party is on Halloween.

"Crap. I don't think I'm ready." I say, still looking at my calendar. "And I didn't realize Zeke is having his party on Halloween." I say this part to Uriah.

"He is?" Shauna ask.

"Ya. Look." I show them my calendar.

"Wow. We are not doing costumes!" Uriah says.

"We'll talk to Zeke during seventh period." Marlene says as the bell rings.

Once everyone sits down in seventh period we decide to ask about the party.

"So Zeke. The party's on Halloween." Shauna says casually.

"Ya. I'm still deciding whether we do costumes or not. Right now I'm leaning towards costumes."

"We'll let us know by the end of rehearsals because of it's going to be a costume party then we need to go shopping." Christina says.

"If it's a costume party, what kind of costumes are you ladies going to be wearing?" Zeke asks, mainly looking at Shauna.

"80's girls." Marlene answers.

"Hot 80's girls?" Uriah asks.

"No we're gonna be ugly 80's girls, even though the 80's was full of hot girls." Lynn answers sarcastically.

"Do we have to match you?" Uriah asks soundly slightly worried.

"No." Shauna answers annoyed.

"Then it's a costume party. Spread the word." Zeke announces.

"Okay everyone onstage! Start getting feedback!" Mrs. Taver says as she enters the room.

We all go out on stage pair up with other groups. We need three groups to give us feedback. Tris and I perform our skit to for Zeke and Christina first, then they perform for us. Next we perform for Marlene and Will, they perform for us. Last we perform for Lynn and Uriah, and of course, they perform for us. By time Lynn and Uriah finish performing the bell rings.

"We'll be doing class performances on Friday! Be ready!" Mrs. Taver yells as we walk out of class.

We pull our cars around and go back to the classroom. Mrs. Taver comes up to our group. "Hey guys, I have to go to Mrs. Carlson's classroom. Will you start warm ups in five minutes?"

"Ya. Sure." We all answer together.

"Okay. I want Four and Shauna in charge. And will you try and explain pass the clap if I'm not back yet?"

 **Beatrice/Tris Pov**

Tobias calls everyone to circle up and begins the warm up. We warm up our vocal cords and loosen our bodies.

"Okay. Since Mrs. Taver isn't back yet we're going to start pass the clap. Since this is our first time doing it this year we will take it slow. Can I get Shauna, Zeke, Will, Marlene, Lynn, Christina, and Uriah to line up beside me to start?" Tobias calls out. They all do as they are told. I was standing by Tobias so they line up between me and him. "So I will start with the clap. I will turn to the person next to me and we will clap together." He turns to Shauna and they clap together. "Then Shauna will turn to Zeke and they will clap together." She turns and they clap together. "Then the clap will continue like that around the circle." Zeke turns to Will and they clap, but aren't together.

"Dammit Will!" Zeke yells.

"If you don't clap together try again and then turn." Shauna says, hiding a laugh. Zeke and Will clap again, this time in sync. When Uriah turns to me and claps I'm slightly behind him.

"Come on Tris!" He whines.

"Shut up. I've never played this before." We try a couple more times before I get it. We go around the circle multiple times, with quite a few mess ups, but we get through it.

"Good job you guys. Let's get started. We're doing act one scene five!" Mrs. Taver announces as she comes in. I go to the wings and watch. I'm not in until scene seven. I wait until I go onstage, talking to whoever else isn't on stage. When I finally come on, I say my one line then walk off stage. I immediately walk back on to set up for the next scene. This is my first scene with Tobias. I visit him at his home after he almost beats my sister, who Lynn is playing, with a cane. This scene has one of my favorite lines.

"How'd you get in?" Tobias asks, this is a little ways into the scene.

"Your landlord is a man." I answer. "I am a women." I hear Zeke 'oohing offstage but continue with the scene. Tobias threatens me but I stand strong until he finally sends me away.

After rehearsals I go to Chris' house.

"So how do you like being the most watched girl in school?" Chris asks me as we sit on the couch eating chips and watching T.V.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone is watching you and Four. They want to see if you guys are happy together. The want to know when you break up. Know when you fight. They want to know if there's any moment they could slip in and make a move on either of you."

"How do you know this?"

"How everyone looks at you. All the girls envy you. All the guys watch you. I saw a guy get slapped by his girlfriend for looking at you this morning. It was actually really funny."

"Wow. I didn't even notice."

"Of course not. You didn't know to look. I did. I'm actually surprised Four asked you out though. He usually only gets with girls that Zeke sets him up with. But he really likes you. He can never take his eyes off of you. He's always so tuff, but when it comes to you he looks like a puppy."

"Ya. I noticed how tuff he is. It's kind of scary."

"We call it the Four face."

"Oh my god. That perfect!"

"I know! When he's not around we joke about it. Especially if someone gives someone else a dirty look."

"That's so mean! But so perfect! I swear sometimes he looks like he's going to rip someone's head off!"

"Because he will!"

"He can be so sweet those. Listen to this text he sent me this morning before I woke up." I pull out my phone and find the message from Tobias he sent this morning. "Hey beautiful. I just wanted to say good morning and I hope you have a good day. I'll see you soon."

"He did not say that!" She takes my phone from my hands and reads the message. "Oh my god! That is so adorable!"

"I know!"

"I never thought I'd see the soft side of him!"

"You never saw that message!"

"Deal!"

"So how are you and Will?"

"We're great. We argue a lot but it's never about anything serious, and its never an actual fight. It's usually over school work or stuff like that. He's smart, but I'm straight up honest, it works."

"Wat were you guys arguing about yesterday?"

"Whether Pluto was a planet or not."

"Who won?"

"Yours truly!" She puts her hands up in a pose. "So the other day we were at the park and we started making out, we were in his car, but the kissing became more than kissing really quick, then we here knocking on the window. His older sister Cara was standing there giving us the death stare!"

"Oh my god! What did you guys do? Did you have clothes on?"

"We didn't have our shirts on but the rest was on. We rolled down the window enough to talk and she called me a slut and told Will to take me home!"

"What did Will say?"

"He called her a bitch and drove off! Then he called me later that night and he said that when he got home his sister had told his parents that we were fucking!"

"Did he get in trouble?"

"No! He told them that we were just making out and his told him to 'just use a condom' and walked out!"

"Does his dad even care?"

"I guess not, as long as we use a condom, which we always do. I don't want to be pregnant at 16! But after that Cara gave Will a giant lecture about sex and how I'm going to give him aids!"

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. But you should be careful! Apparently I'm infected!" She wiggles her fingers at me.

We spend the rest of the night talking about Tobias and Will. Will's a sweet guy. He's really good to Chris.

 **So I'm trying to decide whether I go into more detail about rehearsals or not. Do you guys want that? I can write it. I'm just not sure if people will like it. Let me know!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys so I hate to do this but I will not be posting tomorrow and maybe not the next night! I will be out of town. An amazing opportunity came up and there's no way I could turn it down. I wasn't able to pre-write the chapters. I'm sorry, but I promise I will write as much as I can while I'm gone and update tomorrow!Chapter 18**

 **Beatrice/Tris Pov**

"Zeke!" I squeal as he throws me over his shoulder. "What are you doing?!" I laugh and squirm as he runs down the hall. He grabbed me while I was walking to third period.

"I'm taking you to class!"

"We're going the wrong way!"

"I didn't say I was taking you to your class!" He turns down B-wing. Teachers stare and give us dirty looks but he keeps going anyways. He finally turns into a classroom and throws me on a table. This class is like the drama room, except only one door and has computers on one wall, a counter, and a couple of tables on another wall with computers.

"Ezekiel! What are you doing?!" I turn and look at the person speaking. She's sitting behind a desk with a name plate that says Ms. Pedrad. She gets up and walks over to us.

"Mom! I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me Ezekiel at school!"

"We also agreed you would behave!"

"Mom! I just had to get her away from Four so I could talk to her."

"Why did you have to get her away from Four? Who is she?"

"This is Tris. Four's girlfriend. You remember me telling you about the new girl Tris, don't you. She's part of our group now."

"Well you never introduced me to her." She turns to me. "Hi. I'm Hana, Zeke and Uriah's mom. But the group calls me mom."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Tris."

"So what brought you to this school Tris?"

"I moved from Albuquerque to take care of my grandma and grandpa."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I just have a brother, Caleb."

"Well Tris, always remember, my home is your home." She turns to Zeke. "And you get to work. You're behind on your online class."

"Okay. Just let me talk to Tris first."

"Fine." She walks back to her desk and sits down.

"Okay Trissy, I want to plan a surprise for Four at the thing on Saturday. So when I give you the cue," he sticks his tongue out and blinks twice, "you will lead him outside for something."

"Okay. I can do that. What's the surprise?"

"You'll see. Now let's get you to class. Bye mom!" He throws me back over his shoulder and runs out the door.

"Bye Ezekiel!" His mom yells.

"You don't tell anyone about that!" Zeke says to me.

"I won't. If you don't call me Trissy in front of anyone."

"But Uriah started it!"

"He's not allowed to either!"

"Fine!" He carries me all the way to the gym and up the bleachers to where everyone sits. He sets me down next to Tobias. He grabs my arm and puts it around Tobias then sits down next to me.

"Where were you two?" Will asks us.

"I caught her trying to ditch." Zeke says.

"No. Zeke just took me to meet his mom."

"Oh cool. Shouldn't you be in her class Zeke?" Tobias give us a suspicious look.

"I ran out with Tris."

"Why were you carrying her?" Shauna asks.

"Because she squeals and it's funny."

"The only one that should be making my girlfriend squeal is me." Tobias says as he hits Zeke.

"Not like that dude!" Zeke throws his hand up in defense. "Like this!" He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. I scream and laugh. He sets me back down and Tobias immediately wraps his arm around me.

"You should be nice Ez-" Tobias starts but Zeke throws his hand over his mouth.

Zeke looks at me. "If he says it I say it."

My eyes go big. I look at Tobias. "Don't say it! Please!"

Tobias sighs and nods. Zeke pulls his hand away from Tobias' mouth. "Be nice Ezekiel!" Tobias says quickly.

"Oh. Your girlfriend has it coming. Tris-" I cover as much of his mouth I can with my hand. Uriah comes up behind me and pulls my hand off. "You should be nice too Trissy!"

"Shut up Ezekiel! I'll drag you back to your mom!"

"Oh no you won't." Zeke pulls me out of Tobias' grasp and picks me up bridal style. He runs down the bleachers and starts to run around the gym.

"Zeke! Put me down!" I wrap my arms around his neck tightly.

"Will you be nice Trissy?"

"Yes! I promise!" He runs back to the group and sets me down. Tobias picks me up by the waist and sets me between him and Uriah.

Uriah wraps his arms around me. "Come here Tris. I won't let meany Ezekiel touch you."

"Back off Uriah. She's my girlfriend."

Uriah pulls me tighter. "Hey. I gotta protect my little sister!"

I look at Shauna. "Are they like this a lot?"

"I think Zeke and Uriah had a lot of coffee this morning." I nod in understanding.

"Maybe you had too much coffee!" Zeke says and he picks up Shauna and throws her over his shoulder and starts to run around. She pounds on this back but it doesn't seem to faze him.

Tobias looks at Uriah who still has his arms wrapped around me. "Can I have my girlfriend back?"

"Fine." Uriah releases me and I scoot closer to Tobias. He wraps his arm around me.

"Thank you brother."

"Yeah. Yeah." Zeke comes and sets Shauna down.

"If you ever do that again I will slap you."

"It will never happen again." Zeke looks a little scared. The bell rings and Zeke and Tobias share a look as we all stand. Before we walk out the door Tobias turns and throws me over his shoulder and Zeke does the same to Shauna. They carry us to the Commons then stand there waiting. As everyone files in we get weird looks. Finally the rest of our group comes in. Uriah runs to Marlene and throws her over his shoulder. Will walks in with Chris. As soon as he sees us he picks up Chris and throws her on his shoulder. All of the guys turn to Lynn and Molly when they walk in. Molly throws Lynn over her shoulder. I swear Lynn looked like she would kill Molly right there.

"Ready to go?" Tobias asks. I look at Chris, Shauna, Molly, and Marlene who share my look of confusion.

"Let's go." Zeke answers. They wait until people have stopped filling into the commons then they run out of commons. The go down B-wing and turn into Hana's room. They slam each of us down onto a table then walk out. Leaving us on the tables.

"What the hell is going on?" Marlene asks looking at me and Shauna.

"I have no clue." I answer back. I get up and try to open the door but there's something heavy blocking it. I turn and see Hana sitting at her desk. She looks just as confused as us. Soon the door opens. We all stand and turn towards it. Tobias comes in first. He comes up to me and hugs me. Next Uriah and Will come in with Pizza. They set it down then hug they're girlfriends. Then Molly comes in holding a couple of two litter bottles of soda, a bag of plates, and a bag of cups. She sets them down and hugs Lynn. Last Zeke comes in holding a cake that says "Thank You" on it. He sets it down then hugs Shauna. All of the guys stand on a table.

"We wanted to thank all of the girls for having to put up with us guys." Zeke starts.

"We know we can be giant jerks." Will continues.

"We trash the house and lock you girls in closets." Uriah adds.

"And put Tris in the ceiling, even though she hasn't been here long, we are already giving her crap like she's been here forever." Tobias says, trying not to look at Hana.

"This thank you is for you too mom." Zeke adds.

"Thank you for putting up with our shit all these years." Uriah says to Hana.

"We thought we get you girls something. Thank you Molly for helping us. We couldn't do it without you." Will says kindly.

"We decided we will be more mature and caring." Tobias finishes. They get down and go to the pizza. All of the girls share looks and smile. We go up to our boyfriends and Lynn goes up to Molly. We all hug them then kiss them. While we're kissing them we take the pizza off of their plates then walk away. We sit down at a table and start eating. Tobias takes a plate with pizza over to Hana. Soon they all pull up chairs and sit with us. After we finish pizza Will cuts cake.

"This taste like Dauntless cake!" Chris says excitedly.

"Made by Tori." Zeke responds through a mouthful of cake.

"Speaking of. She asked me to give you this." Tobias says as he pulls a price of paper out of his pocket.

I open it to see what it is. It has a picture of a flame enclosed in a circle. I put the paper on the table. "What is that?" I ask everyone.

"It's was the symbol the Dauntless used to represent their tribe. They call it The Dauntless Flames." Tobias explains. "Each tribe had their own symbol. Abnegation had clasping hands, Candor had balanced scales, Erudite had an eye, and Amity had a tree."

"That's amazing. The flames are so beautiful."

"You should get it tattooed. You're pretty Dauntless after all. You're also kind of a stiff though." Zeke says.

"What's stiff?"

"It's what they called the Abnegation. They were very plain and didn't do a lot." Will explains.

"Oh. Okay. How am I a stiff?"

"You like plain things and never wore make up and wore plain clothes." Chris says like it's the worst thing in the world.

"I think that tattoo would look good on you though. You are pretty Dauntless" Tobias says with a wink.

"We're all Dauntless." Shauna says. "So is Mom. That's why we throw parties and Mom's okay with it."

"I'm okay with it too an extent. I don't want you guys so drunk you can't remember anything." Hana says from her desk.

"We've never done that." Zeke says like its nothing. The bell rings signaling that it's time to go to class. "Mom, can we stay in here for the rest of the day? Four and I need to hide from Mr. Kline anyways."

"You can if you explain why you need to hide."

"He thinks we switched some powder for an experiment yesterday but he just got them mixed up."

"Okay. But don't disturb my other students. Some of them actually work."

"Because they're nerds."

"They're advanced. They're not nerds."

Zeke turns to me. "Mom's the GATE teacher."

"Oh. I used to be in GATE at my old school but the paper work didn't transfer when I came here."

"You're in honors classes right?" Hana asks.

"Ya."

"Then you don't need GATE. I'll let you in on the special trips, like I do for the rest of the group."

"Thank you."

"It's just my job as a mom."

 **Tobias/Four Pov**

After rehearsals all of the guys decide to go to Zeke's house.

"So, do you think they bought it?" Uriah asks while we watch Fast and Furious.

"Oh yeah. They bought it. Chris thanked me like a thousand times. When neither of us needed to be onstage we went and made out. We almost missed the cue for our next scene." Will answers happily.

"Not to mention mom will let us have the party no matter what now." Zeke adds.

"Are we putting too much work into this prank?" I ask.

"No. The deserve this. We missed almost the entire party." Uriah almost yells.

"True. We're still playing spin the bottle for the after party right?" I really hope plans didn't change.

"Of course! There's no way we're changing that!" Zeke answers.

"Good. Hey when will Mom be home? I want a beer." I've been craving one all day.

"She'll be home around nine. She's supposed to be meeting with the rest of the GATE teachers from the different school then go out with Mrs. Samuels from Myamiura." Zeke answers.

"Then I'm going to go get a beer from the stash."

"Can you get me one?" Will asks.

"Sure."

"Me too!" Zeke says.

"Okay!"

"And me!" Uriah yells.

"No!"

"Come on!" I go into Zeke's room and lock the door so Uriah doesn't come in. I go to the secret stash under the bed and grab a beer for everyone, even Uriah.

"Here." I pass out the beers. "We need to refill Zeke."

"Alright. We'll do it Saturday."

"Why won't you guys tell me where the stash is?" Uriah whines.

"Because you'll drink all of it!" Zeke and I answer together.

"Fine."

"So Cara busted me and Chris the other day."

"How?" Zeke asks.

"She was driving around with her boyfriend and saw my car. So she stopped and went to my car. She was watching us make out for like five minutes."

"Dude. That's just weird." Zeke says.

"I know. We were about to fuck too. Her pants were coming off when Cara started knocking on the window."

"Did she tell your parents?" Uriah asks.

"Ya. All my dad said was wrap it up."

"Damn. You sure your dad is a scientist and not a tattoo artist?" I ask sarcastically.

"Considering he always want me to put my nose is a book, ya, I'm pretty sure." We sit around talking for a while and decide to text Tris.

 _Me: Hey._

 _Tris: Hi. What are you doing?_

 _Me: Just hanging with the guys. What about you beautiful?_

 _Tris: Just hanging with Chris, waiting for my dad to finish cooking burgers. Why do you call me beautiful?_

 _Me: Fun. I call you beautiful because you are beautiful._

 _Tris: Whatever. Anyways Chris wants to know if you're wearing a costume to the party. We're going shopping tomorrow._

 _Me: I don't know. I might. Let me ask the guys. Hold on._

"Guys, are we wearing costumes to the party?"

"Ya were gonna be bikers." Zeke answers.

 _Me: Ya. We're going to be bikers._

 _Tris: Cool. Chris said to make sure Will wears his cute leather jacket. Lol._

"Will. Christina said to wear your 'cute' leather jacket."

"Which one is that?"

 _Me: Which one is that?_

 _Tris: The one that has the zipper pockets._

"The one with zipper pockets."

"Black or brown?"

"Dude why do you have more than one leather jacket?"

"My grandma."

 _Me: Black or brown?_

 _Tris: Black. Bikers wear black_.

"The black one."

"Ugh I hate that one. Don't tell her that! Tell her I said I'll wear it."

"Alright." I laugh at him. He's actually scared of her.

 _Me: He said he'll wear it._

 _Tris: Awesome._

"Will. You're whipped. You know that right?" Uriah asks.

"Dude shut up your whipped too." Zeke says.

"So are you!" I say through a laugh.

"Dude. Your girlfriend locked you out of a party before you were even together. Then she claimed you while she was drunk. You immediately apologized for pulling the prank in chemistry. You're already whipped and you've been with her for less than a week." Zeke says to me completely serious.

"Dammit." He's right.

"That will all change Saturday." Uriah says with an evil smirk. He's right though. The prank is going to be amazing.

"So what are we switching?" I ask. The plan still isn't completely clear.

"Switch the peach schnapps and vodka. Chris and Shauna hate peach schnapps, but love vodka. Marlene and Lynn are the opposite. Brandy and whiskey. They all hate whiskey. And scotch and rum. Scotch is too strong for them." Zeke explains.

We spend the rest of the night planning the rest of the prank. I hope Tris doesn't kill me.

 **So she met Hana! How sweet! But it looks like the boys might get their butts kicked! What do you guys think they're going to do?!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, Sorry for the long wait it was a crazy past few days, it was an opportunity to travel and watch plays, I'm helping run my school drama program this year, so this was an opportunity to see some different plays and get a better idea of what I can do with tht drama program. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll be updating tomorrow as well!**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Tobias/Four Pov**

"So everyone is coming tomorrow right?" We sit down in the auditorium to start our performances. Zeke stands, waiting for us to answer his question.

"Yes, Zeke." We all answer together and he sits down.

"We'll go shopping after rehearsals." Christina says to the girls.

"Can I steal Tris for a bit first?" I ask.

"No! We don't have time."

"Fine. I'll just take her to the mall."

"But I have my car."

"We can take it to your house first. I just want to have some time with you today."

"Fine. But have her at the mall by six! No later!" Christina demands.

"Yes Ma'am!"

Mrs. Taver walks on stage. "Can I have a volunteer to start?" Christina immediately raises her hand. "Okay. Zeke and Chris."

Zeke groans then goes on stage. Christina calls scene.

"Becky! You're not listening to me!" Zeke yells.

"I'm listening! I just don't care!"

"Well you should! You can't ignore this! You're sick!"

"I'm not sick Jerry!"

"You have cancer!"

"No! I have ulcers! It's not cancer!"

"It is cancer! All of the test came back positive!"

"I- I'm just scared Jerry! I'm dying! I don't want to die!"

"You won't die if you just go to chemo!"

"I don't want my hair to fall out! I don't want to become weak!"

"You won't be weak! It will make you stronger! It's the only chance you have!"

"Fine! I'll go." Zeke calls end scene and we all clap. A few more people do their performances, none quite as good as Christina's. Finally Tris volunteers us. We go up on stage and grab a couple of chairs to use. We stand beside them and Tris calls scene.

"Hey. I need to talk to you." I start.

"What is it honey?"

"I've been thinking about some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Well, us."

"What do you mean?"

"Jessica, I don't want to be with you anymore."

"What why not?"

"Things just aren't working. There isn't a click anymore."

"What are you talking about? I love you! I thought you loved me!"

"I do. Just as a friend." She sits in a chair and begins to sob. "Look it's nothing against you. We just aren't right for each other."

"We're perfect for each other! Everything was great! I don't get it!"

"I cheated."

"What?! With who?!"

"Angela. From work. I never stayed late working. I was always with her. I'm sorry. I just can't stay with you anymore." Tris calls end scene and everyone claps loudly, even louder than after Christina's performance.

"Good job guys." Uriah congratulates us as we sit down. He forgot one of his lines and Lynn almost slapped him. He was able to cover it up by saying a made up line but Lynn wasn't happy.

"Thanks." I answer him. The last few groups perform and finish just as the bell rings.

After rehearsals I follow Tris to her house. She goes inside for a minute then comes back out and gets in my truck.

"Sorry. I thought I'd let my mom know why my car was here but I wasn't."

"What did you tell her?"

"That you were taking me to the mall to meet Chris. She's really laid back."

"Okay. Cool. My dad doesn't really care."

"In a good or a bad way?"

"Depends on how you look at it." She doesn't say anything, she just nods in understanding. "So you're going to be 80's girls?"

"Yup."

"You don't seem too excited."

"I'm just nervous. I mean you remember what happened at the last party and who knows what I'm wearing this time. I just don't want to be a drunk idiot again."

"Don't worry. I'll watch you this time. As long as you don't lock me outside." I wink at her.

"No. We won't. At least I won't." I almost feel bad because she has no idea what's coming. Then I remember that we missed almost the entire party and they deserve it. I smile at her and take her hand in mine. We talk about the party until we reach the mall.

She thanks me and goes to get out but I lock the door. She gives me a confused look. I place my hand on her chin and gently pull her towards me. I press my lips to hers then pull away. She kisses me on the cheek then unlocks the door and gets out.

I pull into my drive way and get out. I walk inside and freeze when I see someone sitting on the couch.

"Tobias," Marcus says without looking up from his paper. "Why are you home late?"

"I dropped my girlfriend off at the mall. Why are you home early?"

"What girlfriend? I thought you broke up with her. And it's none of your business why I'm early."

"I got a new one. Why does it matter to you?"

"It matters how my son makes me look. How does it look if the son of the Mayor is going around dating a new girl every week?"

"I'm not dating a new girl every week. I was with Natalie for a month and I'll probably be with Tris longer. I'm going to do homework now." I walk away before he can say anything and go to my room. I lay down and listen to music until I have to make dinner. I make plain chicken, carrots, and peas. I slice a price of bread for each of us. He comes into the kitchen at exactly six o'clock. I set his plate down in front of him and sit down with mine at the other end of the table. I finish eating and wait until he is done. Once he finishes he gets up and leaves without a word. I wash the dishes and put away left overs then go back to my room. I turn on my T.V. and watch a show about guys that rebuild cars. My phone vibrates in my pocket.

 _Message From Tris_

 _Tris: Hey. Do you have your biker costume ready?_

 _Me: Ya_

 _Tris: What colors are you wearing?_

 _Me: Black and red_

 _Tris: Okay. Thank you._

 _Me: Of course. Will you tell Shauna that my dad is home so I might need her tomorrow? She'll know what I mean._

 _Tris: She said just let her know and she'll take care of it. Is everything okay?_

 _Me: Ya its fine. I'll explain more another time._

 _Tris: Okay. I'll text you later. I have to get back to work on the costumes._

 _Me: Okay. Talk to you soon._

I listen to music for a while then decide I should just try and get away tonight. I pack a bag with clothes to sleep in, clothes for tomorrow, and my costume. I walk downstairs. Marcus is still sitting on the couch.

"Bye, Dad. I'm staying at a friend's house I'll be back Sunday."

"Do you even care to ask permission?"

"No."

I walk out of the door, ignoring his comments. I get into my truck and drive off. I decide to go to the baseball park downtown before I go to Zeke's. I walk around in the grass by one of the fields for a while. I sit at a picnic table and watch kids run around. I never had a childhood like that. I was always at home, not allowed to do anything. I love watching kids play. It makes me think of when I become a dad, and how different I would be from Marcus, who can barely call himself a father. IT also makes me wonder who will me the mother of those kids. Will it be someone I love, or someone I wasn't careful with? I would love my kids either way, nut I want my kids' mother to be someone I love. I wonder if Tris will be the mother of my kids.

Things are so different with her. I've never liked a girl the first time a saw them, but when I saw Tris in the hall way, well when I fell on her, all I noticed was how beautiful she was. I could barely get words out. I felt bad for making her run, but she didn't seem to mind. She actually seemed to enjoy it.

I was so happy when Mrs. Ker asked me to help her with her work. It was the perfect opportunity to get to know her. It also helped that everyone immediately accepted her. Lynn was skeptical at first but Tris seemed to grow on her quickly.

Tris.

What a beautiful name. Beatrice is beautiful too, but it's a stiff name. Tris is a dauntless name. I've been trying to figure out what tribe Tris would belong too. I would be Abnegation born, but I think I would choose Dauntless. I love their life style, I already live their life style.

Tris is selfless and caring like the Abnegation, but she is also very smart like the Erudite. She hasn't done anything very brave, but she still acts Dauntless. Maybe she would be a divergent. Someone that could fit into more than one tribe. They were looked at as dangerous because people believed they would not be loyal to their tribe. At one point the Erudite tried to kill all of the divergent in every tribe. They also tried to kill the Abnegation so the Erudite could take control over the tribes.

I think Tris would definitely be divergent, but she would choose to live in the dauntless tribe.

After about an hour I'm finally calmed so I go to Zeke's house. I knock on the door and mom answers.

"Hello, Tobias, are you going to stay here tonight?" She's one of few people who call me Tobias.

"Only if you're okay with it."

"Of course I AM." She moves to the side so I can walk in.

"Hey, Four." Zeke and Uriah say from the couch.

"Hey guys." I take my bag to Zeke's room then join them on the couch. "My dad's back in town."

"I thought he didn't get back till Sunday." Zeke says.

"You and me both brother."

 **Beatrice/Tris Pov**

We walk around the mall but can't find any clothes that suit the 80's girl look we want. We decide to go and buy supplies at Walmart.

At Walmart we buy neon green, pink, blue, purple, and red tulle along with black tulle, thin white fabric, and thin black fabric for skirts. We buy the same colors in thicker fabric, and a roll of elastic to make leg warmers. We also get big t-shirts and puffy paint, t-shirt markers, and glitter of the same colors. Lastly we get six pairs of plain white canvas sneakers, and black leggings. We all pay for a portion of everything and go to Chris' to make our costumes.

We decide that Chris and Marlene will cut and design the shirts, Lynn and Molly will make leg warmers, and Shauna and I will make skirts. Chris pulls out three sewing machines.

"Why do you have three?" Marlene asks her.

"My mom used to make a lot of clothes." Chris answers casually. We all nod in understanding.

We start by recording measurements for each of us.

"So who's wearing what color?" Molly asks.

"Let's text the guys and see what colors they're wearing then we'll decide." Shauna suggest and we all agree. We take out our phones and text our boyfriends.

 _Me: Hey. Do you have your biker costume ready?_

 _Tobias: Ya._

 _Me: What colors are you wearing?_

 _Tobias: Black and red._

"Tobias is wearing black and red."

 _Me: Okay. Thank you._

"Zeke is wearing blue and black." Shauna says.

"Uriah is wearing green and black." Marlene says smiling. Green is her favorite color.

"Will is wearing purple and black." Chris says with a proud look. She told me once that she thinks Will looks best in purple.

 _Tobias: Of course. Will you tell Shauna that my dad is home so I might need her tomorrow? She'll know what I mean._

"Hey Shauna," I say concerned.

"Ya?"

"Four said to tell you that his dad is home and he might need you tomorrow."

"Crap." She looks at the other girls who all seem to understand. "Tell him I said to just let me know what he needs and I'll do it."

"Okay."

 _Me: She said just let her know and she'll take care of it. Is everything okay?_

 _Tobias: Ya its fine. I'll explain more another time._

 _Me: Okay. I'll text you later. I have to get back to work on my costume._

 _Tobias: Okay. Talk to you soon._

"So why might he need you tomorrow?" I ask Shauna.

"Well his dad is the Mayor of Gallup. He's really strict about what Four does so we have to help him get to parties and all of that."

"Oh. I didn't know his dad was the mayor."

"Ya. Hopefully he gets voted out soon but everyone sees him as a selfless, loving, happy guy. They don't know how strict he can be." Chris says calmly.

"So we can match our boyfriends and that leaves pink and black for Molly and Lynn which will look awesome together. We could even make both of you skirts pink and back. Then Lynn could wear the black shirt with pink designs and pink leg warmers. Molly will be the opposite." Marlene says more to herself than us.

"That will look really cute." Shauna agrees.

"What color designs do we want on each of our shirts?" Chris asks.

"I think we should do red on purple, green and red, blue on green, and purple on blue." Marlene suggests.

"That sounds good. Do we want to our skirts to match our shirts?" Shauna asks.

"I think we should have our shirts match the guys and our skirt be two colors, the shirt color and the design color, like Lynn and Molly's." I suggest.

"That will look so cute. Then leg warmers match the shirt?" Marlene more states then asks.

"Sound perfect." Molly says. This is the first time she gave an opinion.

We all get to work on our assigned parts of the costume. Shauna and I start by cutting white fabric for Marlene, Shauna, and I, and back for everyone else. We make short, tight skirts with elastic at the top. We make sure each skirt fits its designated person, which they do.

Next we start putting on tulle. We do one layer of the shirt color then one layer of the design color for each one. On top of those two layers we start to apply strips of each color around the skirt. We build on layers of strips until the skirts are puffy. We make sure you can see each color equally. They don't look stripped, but more look like the tulle was originally both colors. Shauna and I are the last ones to finish.

Lynn and Molly's leg warmers look like something you would buy in a store. Chris and Marlene cut the shirts so they hang off of one shoulder. The cut and resewed the sides so the shirts fit tighter. They all have different designs. Blue zigzags, purple pin stripes, red swirls, green squiggles, pink polka dots, and black polka dots. They must have finished quick because they have already designed our shoes to match the designs on our shirts. We didn't decorate the leggings.

We try on our costumes and all look like we walked out of the 80's.

"Guys we look amazing." Shauna says.

"Wow. You would never guess we made these." Marlene says.

"We're going to be the life of the party." Chris says proudly.

"Good job everyone." I say.

"What time is it?" Lynn asks. I look at my phone to check the time.

"Nine o'clock." I answer. I didn't realize it was that late.

"Alright. I'm going to head home then. Are we meeting here to get ready, Chris?"

"Ya. You can leave your costumes here if you want. I already know how we're doing our hair and makeup. I'm going to make bows from the extra fabric."

"Alright. Shauna are you coming with me or spending the night here?"

"I'm just gonna stay here. Just bring my makeup bag when you come tomorrow. I have some eye shadow I want to use."

"Okay. Molly, let's change and head out." They leave. Marlene and I decide to stay at Chris' since we don't need anything from our house. I text my mom to let her know.

 _Me: Hey. I'm going to stay at Chris' tonight and tomorrow. I probably won't be back for clothes. Love you._

 _Mom: Okay. Be good. Love you._

I decide I should text Tobias to. Just so he knows.

 _Me: Hey. We just got done with our costumes except for our hair bows. I'm sleeping over at Chris' tonight._

 _Tobias: Do I get to see these costumes?_

 _Me: Yes you do. At the party._

 _Tobias: Awe okay. I'm staying at Zeke's house since my dad is in town. Is Shauna there?_

 _Me: Ya._

 _Tobias: Will you tell her I got out so I won't need her tomorrow?_

 _Me: Of course babe._

I sit with Chris, Marlene, and Shauna making hair bows.

"Hey, Shauna, Four got out of the house so he won't need you tomorrow. He's at Zeke's house."

"Alright cool. I really didn't want to have my mom call his dad."

"Your mom?"

"Ya. She calls and asks if Four can come and do some random chore so he can leave."

"Oh. Okay."

I decide to text Tobias back to let him know I told her.

 _Me: She said okay._

 _Tobias: Thank you babe. I promise I'll explain more soon._

 _Me: I know. I trust you._

We finish with the bows and it's already 10:30.

"Let's goo sleep." Chris says through a yawn. We all nod in agreement. I decide to tell Tobias goodnight.

 _Me: We're going to sleep. I hope you don't mind that I updated you earlier. I just thought you'd want to know what I was doing. Goodnight, Tobias. I'll talk to you soon._

 _Tobias: I love that you updated me. I always want to know what you're doing. Goodnight, Tris. I'll text you in the morning._

 **Once again, I'm so sorry for the long wait. I just couldn't turn down the opportunity and I was so tired when I got back I slept almost all day so I couldn't finish the chapter. Please review, I know this chapter isn't the most interesting but the next two chapter will be. I promise.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Tobias/Four Pov**

Will gets to Zeke's house around 4 o'clock carrying his costume. The party starts at eight and the girls are supposed to be here around six to help with the set up.

"Hey Four! Help me out!" Zeke yells from his room. I go in and see he has streamers and rope. "Tie this rope to the door knob and the shut the door. Tie the other end of rope to the Uriah's door knob." Uriah's room so right across from Zeke's. Both of the bedrooms are at the very end of the hall. I do as he said. I knock on his door when I'm done. He tries to open the door but it won't open enough to even stick a finger out.

"Okay. Untie it!" He says though the small crack. He shuts the door and I untie the rope from Uriah's door. "Leave it tied to my door knob." I follow orders. He comes out of the room with streamers. He drapes the rope over the door knob so there is rope hanging on both sides. Then he attaches streamers to the door to hide the rope. He ties streamers to the rest of the door knobs through the house so nothing looks suspicious. He also hangs streamers from the ceiling in between the kitchen and living room.

"Okay boys. I'll be home tomorrow around noon. I'm meeting your dad in Albuquerque." Hana says as she walks into the living room. Hana divorced Mr. Pedrad years ago. He had cheated on her and she refused to forgive him. They meet once a month to discuss how the boys are doing and plan for when the boys visit later that month. Mr. Padrad comes down every other month and Hana drives them up the other months. "Be good. Don't let things get too crazy."

"Okay mom. We won't." We all answer together.

"Bye boys. Love you."

"Love you." Zeke and Uriah say. Once she is gone Zeke grabs a cooler from the closet. He fills it with ice and beers. I get a pitcher and use it to start switching the different drinks. I notice Zeke whispering to Will. Will nods and whispers something back.

"Is everything ready?" I ask.

"Um, yeah. I think so." Zeke says. I look at my phone. 5:58. I finish switching the last bottles as we hear a knock on the door. I quickly wash out the pitcher and put it away as Zeke lets the girls in. They are all in their costumes. They all look amazing. They all have their hair in tight curls except for Lynn, who has her hair spiked, it is longer than usual because she hasn't got it cut yet. They all have bright lipstick and eyeshadow that matches their outfits. Tris comes up and hugs me. I move to kiss her but she stops me. I give her a confused look.

"If you kiss me you're going to get lipstick on you."

"How about a peck?" She smiles and gives a slight nod. I peck her on the lips and pull away. Then I peck her again. And again. And again. She laughs and looks down.

"Sorry but if I can only peck you I need more than one."

"It's okay babe." She pecks me in the cheek gently, as to not get her lipstick on me. I smile and kiss her forehead.

"This place actually looks nice." Christina says from the living room.

"Will you girls help move the table and couches so we can set up a dance space?" Zeke asks. Tris goes into the living room and Zeke instructs them in where to move the table. They put it against the wall by the door and move the couches as far back as they can on the adjacent wall. Zeke brings out the speakers from his room and Lynn sets them up on the table. She pulls out her iPod and plugs it in, but doesn't play any music yet. We stand around and talk until 7:30 then the guys go and change. I put on black jeans, a dark red t-shirt, work boots, and a leather jacket.

When I head back to the living room I realize all of the guys look the same, except we were different types of jackets and different colored t-shirts. I also notice we each match our girlfriends. That must be why Tris asked what color I was wearing.

The girls decide they need a picture so Shauna sets up her phone on the counter with a timer. We all get together and she presses the bottom the runs to us to beat the timer. She gets in place just in time for her phone to take the picture. We all agree the picture looks good and Shauna sends it to everyone.

"Chris, will you take a picture of me and Four?" Tris asks Christina. She immediately agrees and takes Tris' phone from her. I recently let Christina take our picture. Tris immediately sets it as her lock screen. She looks extremely beautiful.

"Will you send that to me?" I ask her.

"Of course." She pecks me on the cheek and send me the picture. I do the same thing she did, making her smile.

There's a knock at the door and people start to file in.

"Do you want a beer?" I ask Tris.

"Please?" She sticks her bottom lip out a bit. I kiss her forehead and go to the kitchen.

"You look hot tonight, Four." A voices says behind me.

I turn to see a group of girls staring at me. "So does my girlfriend." I walk back to Tris and see her talking to a girl named Malory.

"Where did you get your costume?" Malory asks Tris.

"I actually made it. Well I made the skirt."

"You match Shauna, Lynn, Christina, Marlene, and that other girl right? What was her name? Mary?"

"Molly. Yeah I match them. Shauna and I made the skirts, Marlene and Christina designed the shoes and shirts and Molly and Lynn made the leg warmers."

"That's so cool. It looks like you bought the costume in the store. Oh, hi, Four." I've been standing behind Tris for a minute, Malory barely noticed me and Tris didn't know I was here.

Tris turns to me. "Hi babe." I hand her a beer. "Thank you." She gives me a kiss on my cheek and wraps her arm around my waist.

"I heard that you two were together but I wasn't sure if it was true or not." She still seem just as happy as she was before. "Why did you break up with Natalie?"

"Honestly, she was a little too out there for me." I answer.

"Out there or slutty?" Malory asks with a laugh.

"I'm not going to be mean," I say as I put my hands up in defense.

"Well Tris seems like and amazing girl. She's very beautiful." Malory smiles and walks away.

"That was not the reaction I expected," Tris says sounding shocked.

I laugh. "Malory was never one of those girls that always tried to get with me. She isn't into the whole 'dating the hottest guy in school is important' thing."

She laughs a little. "Is that what they call you?"

"According to everyone in school, yes."

"Well I like her."

Soon the house is packed. Lynn starts the music and everyone immediately starts dancing. Zeke walks by us and sticks his tongue out at Tris. She laughs and turns to me.

"Hey do you want to go outside with me to grab my phone? I left it in my car and should make sure my mom didn't text me."

"I thought your car was at home."

"We stopped by my house and grabbed it on the way. So do you want to go with me?"

"Sure." We go outside and walk to her car. She goes to the driver's side door and opens it. I can tell she's texting someone but I don't know who.

"My mom did text me. She was just making sure I'm doing okay. She wouldn't be happy if she knew I was at a party." She says as she walks to me, phone in hand. It goes off and she checks it but doesn't respond. "Let's sit out here for a bit. It's a little hot inside."

We sit on the hood of her car for about fifteen minutes. We don't talk but it's not an uncomfortable silence. Her phone goes off again. She checks it and responds.

"Alright let's go back in. Chris is looking for me."

We walk inside together and are immediately hit with cheering. Everyone is staring at us. In the front of the group is all of our friends, holding a banner that reads _Four Found A Good Girl_. Suddenly they run at us and wrap the banner around us. Uriah tapes it shut and starts to talk.

"You can break out of it after you kiss in front of all these people." I feel Tris stiffen. I rub her arm in a soothing manor. Her she relaxes then looks into my eyes and smiles. I love those eyes and that smile. They're so beautiful. She stands on her tiptoes and presses her lips to line. We pull away after a few seconds. We count to three and rip the banner. Everyone laughs and cheers. Lynn starts the music again and everyone starts to dance.

Tris and I sit on the couch drinking and watching people dance. Zeke walks up with a cup of scotch for him and a shot of "vodka" for Tris. She takes it and looks like she's about to puke.

"Why did you give me peach schnapps?! That's the worst drink ever!"

"Tris that's vodka. Watch." He goes and grabs the vodka bottle and pours her another shot. The same thing happens.

"How about some scotch?"

"Sure."

He brings in the scotch bottle and a plastic cup. He hands her the cup and fills it. She takes a big drink and almost spits it out. "This isn't scotch!"

"Yes it is. I poured myself some." Zeke says.

"Four, try this," she says as she hands me the cup. I take a drink and hand it back.

"That's scotch, Tris, are you okay?"

"Ya. I'm fine. Maybe my brain's just messing with me."

He goes around to the other girls, giving them drinks. They all react pretty much the same as Tris, but Chris and Marlene are more grossed out than the rest.

After a few minutes Zeke comes up to the couch, by now Marlene, Uriah, and Shauna have joined us.

"Meeting in my room." He says to all of us. We get up and walk to his room. All the girls sit on the bed. Will, Christina, Lynn, and Molly are already in here. The guys stand by the door.

"So what is the meeting about?" Lynn asks.

All of the guys share a look then rush out the door. Zeke and Will hold it shut while I tie the rope. As soon as it's tied they let go. The girls continue to try and open the door.

"You can't get out." Zeke says loud enough for them to here. "Have fun."

We walk away and go back to the party. We sit on the couch proud. Suddenly a girl sits next to me.

"Did the ugly stiff leave?" She asks. We all turn and look at her.

Natalie.

"No. It looks like your still here." Zeke says from beside me.

"What?!"

"Why are you even here?" Uriah asks. She's wearing a slutty nurse's costume.

"I was invited."

"By who?"

"Four." She tries to put her arm around me but I stop her.

"I didn't invite you. Leave me alone or leave the party."

She gets up and storms off. We just laugh and watch her leave.

"How mad do you think they'll be?" Will asks.

"Pretty damn pissed. We'll let them out in an hour. It already eleven so they were at most of the party." Zeke answers

"At least we get to play spin the bottle later," Uriah says with a wink. He's right. That will be a good time for some make up kissing.

We sit for a while watching people dance. Someone sits on the couch next to me. I look to my side and see a girl whose name I don't know but I think she goes to school with us. She's wearing a slutty police woman costume. Her boobs are practically falling out of her shirt, her shirt cuts off right under her boobs, and her skirt barely covers her butt.

"Where are your girlfriends at boys? Did they ditch you?'

"No," Zeke says coldly.

"Well, Four, would you like to dance? I know your single." She grabs my arm with both hands and tries to snuggle up with me, but I push her off.

"Actually, I do, so you can back off."

"I'm mean that skinny, flat, ugly, new girl?"

"At least her clothes fit her. You should really give your little sister her costume back, she probably needs it for trick-or-treating."

"I know you want me. Just admit it. She doesn't have to know."

"Go away, Celeste." Will says from the other end of the couch.

"Let me know what you want a girl that's hit maturity, Four."

"I'd have her over you any day."

She storms off and we all laugh.

"Careful, Four. Tris seems like the type to kick some ass when she's pissed," Malory says as she walks by the couch.

"I never want to see that side," I call out to her.

"Let's go get beers," Uriah says.

We get up and walk to the kitchen but stop in our tracks when we see the girls sitting at the table with Al.

 **Beatrice/Tris Pov**

We sit in Zeke's room and complain.

"What the hell is wrong with them?!" Chris yells.

"Ugh. I need a beer." I complain. Shauna lifts up the corner of the mattress and passes each of us a beer. "Thank you."

"I'm the only one that knows where his stash is. Until now of course." She rolls her eyes. "We should just drink all of them. There's two for each of us."

"Deal." We all says together.

"Let's trash his room." Marlene suggest.

"No. We need to hit them harder than that. They need to really regret doing this to us. We're playing spin the bottle later. The options are kiss or drink. They'll always kiss us, but we don't have to kiss back. We also don't have to kiss them. We can drink. Are we all comfortable with kissing each other?" Lynn goes on lost in thought.

"Yeah. Were okay with it," Shauna answers we all nod in agreement.

"So don't kiss them. Only kiss each other and never kiss back. If they do a bottle flip for seven minutes in heaven don't please them. They can kiss and touch you all they want but don't do anything," Lynn finishes. We all agree. They will regret this.

After about half an hour we hear someone fiddling with the door knob. The door opens and Al walks in wearing a cowboy costume.

"I have never been so glad to see you!" Chris says as she hugs him.

"Thank you so much Al." I say, hugging him after Chris. He seems shocked that I hugged him and I just smile. We had finished the beers, but leave the cans on Zeke's bed. Everyone walks out and me and Al follow.

"I hope you don't mind that I hugged you." I say kindly.

"No. Of course not. It just took me by shock."

"Well you're such a sweet guy and I really want to become friends with you."

"That sounds nice. So why were you locked in there?"

"A prank by the guys. We locked them out of a party last week. But they deserved it. They put me in the ceiling at school and locked us in a closet."

"So you guys have started a little war then."

"Yeah. Hey will you help me with something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"We're gonna grab the scotch, rum, brandy, whiskey, peach schnapps, and vodka and switch them all back."

"Back?"

"The guys switched it as part of their prank, but if we switch it back it could catch them off gaurd and I'll know what is what."

"Alright. Let's do it."

We grab a pitcher from the cabinet and grab the bottles. We go back to Zeke's room so they don't see us. We talk while we work.

"I hope there's no hard feeling about us not going on that date."

"No. Of course not. I like you Tris, but I'm not obsessed. If I can't date you, I'd love to be friends with you, and Four's a great guy. He'll protect you little girl." We both laugh at this.

Once we finish we take the bottle back to the kitchen and find the rest of the girls in there. They all give me a confused look.

"We switched everything back." I explain. They all nod in approval and smile.

"So how exactly did they lock us in?" Chris asks Al.

"They tied a rope to the door knob and tied the other end to the door knob across the hall. I was walking down the hall to get away from the noise a bit and heard talking in the room. I tried to open the door but it wouldn't open so I untied the rope."

"Those assholes." Shauna says. We grab more beers and sit at the kitchen table. Soon the guys walk into the kitchen and freeze.

"How did you guys get out?" Zeke asks us. We pretend not to hear him.

"Al you should stay and play spin the bottle with us later." Chris says happily.

"Oh. Okay. Sure."

"Al, did you let them out?" Tobias asks.

"Ya. I heard voices so I tied the rope. I didn't know who it was or what was going on."

"So, Al, how do you like having a bigger role in the play?" I ask without looking at the rest of the guys.

"I love it. Do you guys know why Eric got kicked out?"

"He was being really handsy with Tris and kept calling her his girlfriend and threatening her." Lynn explains.

"Awe. I'm so sorry Tris." He wraps one arm around me tightly then lets go. It isn't sexual or anything like that. It's just warm and supporting. Like a big brother.

Tobias comes up behind me and speaks, "Babe, I'm sorry."

I ignore him and turn to Chris. "So are you guys excited about the play? It's so close."

"Definitely. I'm really enjoying my part." Lynn says.

"Are you going to come watch it, Molly?" Shauna asks. By now each of the boys is standing by their girlfriends.

"I'll be there opening night." Molly says looking directly at Lynn.

"You two are so cute together!" Al says happily.

"Awe thank you Al," Lynn says.

"Shauna please look at me." Zeke sounds almost desperate, but we ignore him.

"Mar. Baby. Babe. Babe. Mar. Marlene. I'm sorry," Uriah pleads.

"Girls, let's go dance." Shauna says sounding annoyed.

"Come with us, Al," I say kindly.

"Oh, I'm not a dancer but I'll watch," Al says almost embarrassed.

"Come on!" Marlene says grabbing his hand and pulling him with her.

We make our way to the middle of the dance floor we get Al to dance along with us. He's awkward at first but finally lets go and just moves. He grabs both my hands and twists, pulling me with him. I laugh and move with him. We separate when a new song comes on and start to jump around. After a few more songs we all decide to go outside.

"Tris, hop on my back!" Al says once we get out of the apartment. I do as he says and he starts to run I laugh as u bounce up and down. He's bigger so he has no problem carrying me. I look back and see the rest of the girls running after us. Lynn is on Molly's back and Marlene is on Shauna's. Chris runs alone but doesn't seem to mind. We run all the way outside then run around the parking lot a bit. When Al sets me down Chris turns to him.

"My turn big guy." Al turns around and Chris jumps in his back. They run around laughing for a bit before he comes back and sets her down. We all laugh for a minute.

"So you're just going to ignore the guys?" Al asks us.

"Yup. And when we play spin the bottle, since the options are kiss or drink, we're going to drink when the bottle lands on them," Lynn answers.

"But what about when it lands on you?"

"They can kiss us, we don't have to kiss back," Chris says matter-of-factly.

"Nice. So do you really want me to stick around and play?"

"Of course. You were such a good friend of mine, I want you to be that again." Chris answers happily.

"And I definitely want to become better friends with you. What better way than to have you at the after party?" I say.

"What if the guys don't want me to stay?"

"If they won't let you then we won't stay. But I don't think they'll have a problem with it," Shauna answers. We all nod in agreement and Al smiles.

We talk for a couple more minutes then see people from the party coming out of the building. We wait till the flow of people stops then head in.

The apartment is empty except for the guys, who sit on the couch looking depressed. They cheer up when they see us walk in, but their faces change when they see Al.

"I thought you guys left, Zeke says to us.

"Al's staying to play." Shauna says without looking at them. She goes to the kitchen and grabs the beer bottle she set aside earlier. We all sit in a half circle, not leaving any room for the guys to go in between us. Molly sits on one end, with Lynn to her right, Shauna is next to Lynn, then Marlene, Chris, me, and Al on the end next to me. We each have a beer in hand. The rest of the guys sigh and join us. Will is next to Al, the Zeke, Four, and Uriah is next to Molly.

"Let's play!" Marlene says looking from side to side.

 **So what are your opinions on Al? I couldn't make him the bad guy right aay, he wasn't in the story and I really love the character. Also I got a review about the drug use a few chapters back. In my opinion, I believe they would uses marijuana if they lived in our time, but if people are uncomfortable with it I will not use it in my story but poleaxe let me know how you feel about it, whether you are comfortable with it or not.**

 **Other than that, I hoped you enjoyed, review, favorite, follow, all that good stuff!**


	21. Chapter 21

**hey guys. I'm so sorry I took so long to update. I had computer problems, then I ended up staying at my cousins house, and going out of town for a baseball game that ended up getting rained out. I have band camp all week so I will write as much as I can, I promise I will update at least 10 times in the next two weekls. After that school starts for me and I will not know how often I can update for a couple of weeks. Please forgive me!**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Tobias/Four Pov**

I sit in the circle across from Tris. The girls haven't talked to us except to tell us that Al is staying for spin the bottle. I don't mind. Al isn't a bad guy, he's actually really nice. Tris whispers something to Al.

"Zeke, since you're the host you spin first," Al says, I assume he's voicing Tris' whisper.

Zeke spins the bottle and it lands on Marlene. He goes across the circle and pecks her on the lips. This is the only game where we kiss each other's girlfriends with no hard feelings. Marlene does nothing to return the kiss. She spins the bottle and it lands on Uriah. He gets ready to kiss her, but instead of kissing him, she takes a drink of her beer.

Uriah spins and it lands in between Molly and Lynn so he spins again. This time it lands on Shauna. He pecks her on the lips and, again, she does nothing to return it. Shauna spins and it lands on Tris. Shauna pecks her on the lips and Tris returns the kiss.

When Tris spins, the bottle lands on Al. She turn to him and they kiss. Al's spin lands on Molly. They kiss each other and Molly takes her turn. It lands on me and she takes a drink. I spin and it lands on Zeke. I quickly take a drink of my beer. All the guys laugh and the girls sit there whispering to each other. Zeke spins and it lands between Shauna and Marlene. He flips the bottle and it lands on Shauna's lap. That means seven minutes in heaven for them. They go into the closet. Seven minutes later Al knocks on the door and they comes out.

"She didn't do anything!" Zeke whisper yells to me.

We continue to play for about twenty more minutes, the girls never kissing us and Lynn and Molly spending seven minutes in heaven. Christina has just spun and the bottle landed on Tris. Marlene whispers in Christina's ear then Christina whispers in Tris' ear. Tris gets a sly grin and nods. They kiss passionately for a few seconds then break apart. Tris spins and the bottle lands between Al and Will. Chris whispers in her ear again and Tris flips the bottle. It lands in Al's lap. She smiles at him.

"Piggy back ride?" She asks him. He laughs and they stand up. She hops on his back and they go to the closet. Seven minutes later Marlene knocks on the door. Al comes out carrying Tris over his shoulder. They are both laughing extremely hard. When they sit down we all give them a questioning look. Al just shakes his head and Tris goes into the kitchen, motioning for the girls an Al to go with her. They all come back a mute later laughing so much the collapse on the floor. Once they calm down Al spins the bottle and it lands on Marlene. Tris whispers in his ear and he moves across the circle and they kiss passionately for a few seconds. He seems nervous when he sits back down.

Marlene spins and it lands on Zeke. She takes a drink of her beer. Zeke spins and it lands on me. He drinks his beer quickly and laughs. I spin and it lands between Tris and Christina. I flip the bottle and it lands in Tris' lap. She gets up without looking to me and goes to the closet. I follow and shut the door.

"Tris, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you guys that mad. Please, can I just have one kiss?" She stands there without looking at me like I didn't say anything. "Fine, you asked for this." She looks a little worried but still doesn't look at me or say anything. I turn her face towards me and cup both my hands over her cheeks. I lean down and kiss her with as much passion as I can. She struggles to not kiss back. I can feel her resisting what she wants but I keep kissing. Her lips part slightly, I can't tell whether it's on purpose or an accident, but I take advantage of it and slide my tongue in her mouth. I explore her mouth, but she still doesn't do anything. Soon there is a knock on the door. She gives me sly smile then walks out with a straight face. She and Chris whisper to each other and the whisper is passed to the rest of the girls. The whisper comes back to Tris and she whispers to Al.

"They said that they're done," Al says to us.

"Okay well you guys are welcome to stay here of course, you can stay too if you want, Al." Zeke says to the group. The girls whisper again then pass it to Al.

"They're going to get they're bags from their cars. They'll be back. And they love you." Al says to us. Tris hits his arm and he smiles. "Fine. They didn't say they love you but they do love you." Al says looking more at the girls than us. They get up, Tris pulling Al with her, and they all go outside. While they're gone the rest of us change into sweats and take off our jackets. Zeke takes the left over beers to his room. He comes back with a bunch of blankets.

"They drank all of our beers." Zeke says disappointed.

"It's okay. How long do you think they'll ignore us?" I ask as I help him lay out blankets.

"Probably till Monday. If not longer." Will says.

"I can't believe they kissed Al like that," Uriah says, shaking his head.

"And each other," Zeke adds.

"Well it was kind of hot when they kissed each other."

"Dude. They rejected us." I say to him.

"True."

"I wonder what happened with Tris and Al." Zeke says to me.

"I don't know and I'm not sure I want to. I did everything I could to get her to kiss me but she wouldn't." I say. "Maybe we went too far."

"Maybe." Zeke says. Soon all of them come in, including Al.

"Are you staying Al?" Uriah asks. "If you are I have some sweats you could barrow."

"Ya. I'm staying. Thanks, Uriah." Uriah gets the sweats and gives them to Al. They all change. The girls are all wearing very short shorts and tank tops. They unpin their hair and take off their makeup. I can never get over how beautiful Tris is. They all lay on one end of the blankets, Al is on the end where the rest of the guys will lay. I go to Tris and kiss her on the forehead.

"Goodnight Tris." She doesn't smile but I know it made her happy. The rest of the guys follow in suit.

"I know we can be jerks, but we love you guys." Zeke tells Shauna.

"Goodnight baby. I love you, no matter how stupid I am." Uriah says to Marlene.

"I love you Chris. And I know you love me too. Sleep well. I'll see you in the morning and I hope you'll talk to me." Will says. All of the girls share a look.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss?" Lynn asks. Uriah goes over and kisses her on the forehead. She kisses his cheek then curls up with Molly and kisses her on the lips. The rest of the girls stand up and come up to us. Tris wraps her arms around my neck and the rest of the girls follow suit with their boyfriends.

"Goodnight, Four" she kisses me softly on the lips.

"Goodnight, Zeke."

"Goodnight, Uriah."

"Goodnight, Will."

Each of the girls go to Al who is sitting in the same spot. They each kiss him on the cheek and tell him goodnight. They lay back down where they were and the guys lay on the other side of Al.

 **Beatrice/Tris Pov**

I wake up with Chris wrapped around me, still completely passed out. I look to my side to see Al waking up.

"Morning little sis." He says to me. Last night we decided we were brother and sister.

"Morning big bro," I say with a smile.

"I see you have a leech."

"I do. And I don't think it's coming off anytime soon." We both laugh quietly.

"Is anyone else awake?"

"Molly and I are." I hear Lynn say.

"So are me Zeke and Will." Tobias says.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Noon," Al answers.

"Does that mean I'm allowed to wake Chris up?"

"Why?" Will asks.

"Look at her," Al answers. The guys sit up and look at me. They all burst into laughter. Their laughter wakes up Uriah, Marlene, and Shauna.

"What time is it?" Marlene groans.

"Noon," Lynn answers.

"Are you sure it's not eight am?" Uriah asks.

"I'm sure." Zeke says.

The front door opens and we all turn to look, well I turn as much as I can, Hana walks in.

"Hi mom," everyone, except Al, says together.

"Are you guys just waking up?"

"Yeah. Someone still isn't awake," Shauna answers point to Chris.

Hana laughs. "I'm surprised she's not on Will. Why aren't you sleeping with you boyfriends girls?"

"They locked us in Zeke's room," Marlene answers.

"Boys, boys, boys, I thought you were done with that stuff."

"It was all part of the plan. But I think we're done now," Zeke says the last part kind of sad.

"How'd you get them back?"

"We wouldn't kiss them during spin the bottle. The only guy we kissed was Al." Lynn answers.

"Ah. Okay. How are you doing Al? You haven't been around in a while."

"I'm doing well, Hana,"

"Al, you know you can call me mom. The rest of the group does, and by the looks of it they roped you in as a more constant member."

"Yeah. You're stuck with us now," Lynn says to him. We all laugh, this time waking up Chris.

"Morning sunshine," I say to her with a laugh.

She looks at me and smiles. "Morning baby." She leans up and kisses me on the cheek. She sits up and smiles when she sees Hana. "Hi mom. When did you get home?"

"Just a couple minutes ago."

"I thought you weren't getting home till around noon."

"It's already noon dear."

"Really? No wonder I feel so refreshed." We all laugh.

"Let's order some pizza. I'm hungry," Lynn says.

"I'll take care of it," Hana says to us.

"Thanks mom." Everyone, this time including Al, says together. We all start getting up. I see Tobias sit on the couch so I go and sit on his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Hey there," he says to me.

"Hi."

"Did you still want to do something tonight?"

"I don't know. You might not deserve it. Hey girls! Should I go on a date with Four tonight?!"

"No!" They all yell.

"Sorry. I'm busy tonight. What about tomorrow?!"

"Wednesday!" Christina yells.

"I'll go out with you Wednesday."

"Fine. As long as I get to take you out soon. So movie and dinner after rehearsals?"

"Sounds good to me." I kiss him on the cheek and smile. My phone starts to vibrate in my pocket, I hear the ringtone I set for my mom. I pull it out and swipe the screen to answer the call.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Bea. We're taking grandpa up to the hospital. He fell down this morning. You don't need to come to the hospital. He should be fine. We just want to get him checked out." I slide off of Tobias lap and sit on the couch.

"Did he break anything?"

"He might have broken his leg but from what I can tell it's just fractured. He'll be fine Beatrice. We just want to make sure it's only fractured. He has a small cut on his eyebrow and his right arm is a little scratched up. Just stay with your friends. Caleb is out with one of his. I'll let you know what happens."

"Okay. Just please call me right away. If they find anything bad I'll come up."

"I will sweetie. I love you."

"Love you too."

I hang up on the phone and try to calm down.

"Is everything okay?" Tobias asks me. I look up to see everyone staring at me.

"Um, it should be. My grandpa fell so they're taking him to the hospital. He might have a broken leg but they're not sure. My mom said he should be fine."

Tobias wraps his arm around me. "I'm sure everything will be okay. If it was just a fall he should be fine."

"Okay." I lay my head down on his chest. I can't help but worry about my grandpa. He's on oxygen and blood thinners, so falls are dangerous. I just keep telling myself he'll be okay. Everyone sits for a minute in silence. There's a knock at the door and Hana comes down the hall to answer it. She opens it, takes the pizza from the delivery guy, and gives him money.

"Are you okay sweetie?" She asks looking at me.

"Yeah. My parents are taking my grandpa to the hospital. He fell. He should be okay but he's on blood thinners so it still scares me."

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Come eat everyone."

I follow everyone to the kitchen but I don't get any pizza. I sit between Al and Tobias.

"Tris. You need to eat." Al says to me firmly.

"I'm not hungry."

He sighs and gets up. He comes back holding a plate with a slice of cheese pizza on it. My favorite. He sets it down in front of me. "Eat. Or I will feed you myself."

"Al, I'm not hungry." He wraps an arm around me shoulders and runs his thumb in circles on my shoulder.

"I know it's hard. My grandma was sick a couple months ago too. She fell one day and my parents wouldn't let me go to the hospital. I was so scared. I didn't eat anything for two days. Then I got really weak and dizzy. I couldn't do anything. I tried to walk and passed out in the hallway. I don't want that to happen to you. Please eat." He really cares. I can see it in his eyes.

"Okay." I wrap my arms around him and hold him tight for a minute. We release each other and I start to eat my pizza. I'm a lot hungrier than I realized. I end up eating three slices of pizza. Afterwards we decide to watch a movie. I sit on the couch in Tobias' arms. I feel so safe with him. I feel like I'll always be okay.

My phone vibrates in my pocket again. I quickly pull it out and answer it.

 **What do you think? Did the guys deserve all of it or was it too much? Will the pranks stop? Will her grandpa be okay? I'll update soon! Please review, follow, favorite, I love you guys. Once again I'm sorry for such a long wait!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys. So you guys really wanted me to continue this story so here you go. Thank you for all the well wishes and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **New Girl Chapter 22**

 **Beatrice/Tris Pov**

"Hello?" I say into my phone.

"Grandpa is going to be okay. There is no internal bleeding. His leg is only fractured. They're putting it in a splint so he'll have crutches. He only has to wear it for a couple of weeks. Everything is okay."

I sigh in relief. "When can he go home?"

"Once they get the splint on we're taking him home."

"Okay. That's amazing. Are they sure there's no internal bleeding?"

"They are one hundred percent sure. The doctor just came in. I'll see you tonight. I love you. Have fun."

"Okay. Love you too."

I bury my face in Tobias' chest. He's okay.

"How is he?" Tobias asks.

"He's okay. His leg is fractured but there's not internal bleeding. He's okay." I fall into Tobias with relief. He wraps his arms around me tightly.

"I told you it would be okay," He says to me. I feel another hand on my back.

"See, there was nothing to worry about," Al says as he rubs my back.

I separate from Tobias and wrap my arms around Al. "Thank you, Al."

He wraps his arms around me tightly. "I'll always be here sis."

"Alright let's get back to the movie," Chris says. I separate from Al and cuddle back up with Tobias. Laying on him is the most comfortable thing in the world. He is strong and muscular, yet soft and warm. His muscles form a soft yet firm pillow. His arms around me make me feel like the rest of the world is gone, it's just me and him. It's amazing. He makes me feel different than anyone else. From the moment I saw him I felt something. I didn't really notice how handsome he was at first, but something attracted me to him.

A knock on the door disrupts my thoughts. Zeke gets up and answers it. I see a girl standing in the door way and Chris and Will immediately separate.

"What are you doing here Cara?" Will asks. That must be his older sister.

"Relax I'm just looking for someone. Is that new girl Beatrice here?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." She steps in and someone else follows behind her. I jump up when I see who it is.

"Caleb? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Have you heard how grandpa is? My phone died and I forgot my house key." There is panic in his voice and eyes.

"He's fine. There's no internal bleeding and his leg is only fractured. He's going home once they put a splint on him." I get up and give him a hug to comfort him. He sighs in relief.

"I was so worried Bea."

"I know, I was too, Caleb. But he's okay. Let me go get my house key for you. Mom and dad should be back when I go home."

"Okay." I go to my bag and pull out the key. I hand it to him and smile.

"Next time take a damn charger and remember your key. I'm supposed to be the forgetful one not you."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I'll see you tonight. Love you." I hug him one last time.

"Love you too Bea." He walks out the door with Cara.

"Well that was scary," Chris says.

"Damn," Will says quietly.

"So that's your sister," I say to Will.

"That's your brother," he says back.

"Yeah."

"Yeah." 

"Well now that the awkwardness is gone do you want to finish the movie?" Lynn asks.

"Yes," everyone says together.

Once the movie is over we decide to go to the ball park. There are four baseball fields, a grass field, that has a small hill leading down into it, four tennis courts, and four basketball courts.

"This is pretty cool," I say as we walk through the grass.

"I love coming here to think," Tobias says from beside me. "It really helps clear my head."

"I can see why."

"Let's lay on the grass," Chris says excitedly. We all lay down and relax. It's a warm day so we don't need jackets.

After awhile I notice all of the guys, including Al, share a look. They all jump up and line up on the end of the small hill.

"One!" Zeke yells.

"Two!" Uriah yells.

"Three!" Tobias yells. They all roll down the hill. The girls laugh at them then line up. I stay where I am, choosing not to roll down.

"Babe!" Tobias whines as he looks at me. "Come down here!" I stand up and start to walk towards them.

"No! Roll!" Al yells. "Or I'll come up and make you!"

"I'm good!" I yell back.

Al runs up the hill and picks me up. He takes me back to the top, lays me down and rolls me. I let my self roll and laugh. I hit something hard and stop rolling. I look up to see Tobias' beautiful eyes stating at me.

"Hey there cutie," he says to me.

"Hi sexy."

"Get a room!" Uriah yells at us.

"Jealous of my sexy girlfriend?" Tobias asks with a smirk.

"No. I have my own," he says as he pulls Marlene up to him and kisses her passionately.

"So you can make out with Mar, but I can't call him sexy?" I ask Uriah, acting offended.

"Sorry. I'm just more awesome."

"Ya right little bro," Tobias says to him. I love hearing everyone refer to each other as their brothers and sisters, and most of all, hearing them refer to me as their sister. Me and Susan never referred to each other as sisters. We weren't even close. I feel like I've always been friends with these people. Even though it's only been a couple of weeks.

"Tris!" Uriah yells, breaking me from my thought.

"Huh?" 

"We're you listening?"

"No. Sorry, I was thinking about some stuff."

"What stuff?" Chris, Al, and Tobias ask together.

"Oh. Um. Just stuff."

"Tris!" Chris says with a look that says 'if you don't tell me I will force it out of you.'

"Fine. I was just thinking about how happy I am being friends with you guys. I was never very close with Susan. I wasn't even close with Robert. If I would have known I would be moving I probably would have never tried to start a relationship with him, it was just more of a convince thing. Robert and Susan were the closest things to best friends I had."

"Well now you have more than enough friends that already care about you like your their sister. Except for Four. That would be awkward,"" Zeke says with a laugh at the end. Everyone laughs with him.

"It's true though," Marlene says with a sweet smile.

"I know. And I'm extremely thankful for it," I say, making sure I look at everyone. They all smile back in return. "So what were you asking me?"

"If you want to go play basketball," Uriah answers excitedly.

I sit up and count everyone. "We have eleven people though. That leaves one extra," I say to them.

"I'm not playing. I'm gonna ref," Al answers.

"Okay. But I'm not very good."

"It's okay. Neither is Marlene," Shauna says challengingly.

"You know in the best girl here!" Marlene says aggressively. Chris gives her a challenging look. "Okay second best. But I'm still better than you, Shauna!"

"How about we go play and prove it?" Uriah asks.

"I'll go get the ball," Tobias says. He stands up and reaches for my hand. "Come with me," he says with a smile. I grab his hand and stand. We walk to his truck and he gets a basketball from the back seat.

"Do you always have a basketball?"

"Yup. Sometimes I come here and play basketball to clear my head."

"That makes sense. I just listen to music."

He takes my hand as we walk to the courts. "I played basketball a lot as a kid. I was number four." He winks at me and I laugh.

"Is that how you got your nickname?"

"Nope. People didn't start calling me Four until a couple years ago."

"So how did you get the nickname?"

"I'll tell you on our date. Deal?"

"Deal." He leans down and kisses me on the cheek.

"Stop making out and bring the ball!" I hear Uriah yell.

"Hold on!" Tobias yells back. He leans down so his mouth is by my ear. "He's just jealous." I laugh and we walk the rest of the way to the basketball court.

"So, we decided that Four and Zeke are are captains," Al says once we get there.

"You pick first," Tobias tells Zeke.

"Shauna."

"I'll take the stiff," Tobias says looking at me.

"Hey!" I say to him. "I thought we decided I wasn't a stiff."

"But you were still originally a stiff. I chose you, get over here."

"Fine."

"I'll take Molly," Zeke says ending the argument.

"Chris."

"Lynn."

"Uriah."

"Mar."

"Will." 

"Alright. Who gets the ball first?" Al asks.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Zeke asks.

"Sure," Tobias answers.

They make fists with one hand and start to hit their other hand with their fist. "Rock! Paper! Scissors! Shoot!" They say together. Tobias stick out two fingers and Zeke sticks his hand out flat.

"Dammit!" Zeke says.

"Dude. You always choose paper."

"Yeah, yeah. Take the ball out."

Chris takes the ball out of bounds and passes it to Will. Will takes off down the court before passing the ball to Uriah. Uriah shoots but misses. I catch the rebound and shoot. The ball bounces off the back board and right into the basket.

"What the hell?!" Uriah yells. "I thought you weren't very good."

"Lucky shot?" I suggest.

"Whatever."

Molly takes the ball out and passes it to Lynn. She moves down court and shoots from behind the three point line. The ball goes directly into the net.

My team sighs and Zeke's cheers. Chris takes the ball out and passes it to Will again. Will goes down the court and passes it to Tobias. He shoots from behind the three point line and makes it with ease.

"His foot was on the line!" Zeke yells.

"No it wasn't!" Tobias yells back.

"Yes it was!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Al!" I yell.

"It wasn't on the line," Al says calmly.

"Thank you, Al" Chris and I say together.

This time Zeke takes the ball out and passes it to Marlene. She goes down the court and shoots from a few feet behind the three point line. The ball bounces off the backboard then circles the rim before going through the net. Everyone stands in shock for a bit.

"Damn," Al says from behind us.

"Top that Shauna," Marlene says proudly.

"I think you already won. Your the better player," Shauna says back.

"Thank you," Marlene says sweetly.

We continue to play for another hour. I make three, two pointers. My team wins 21-18. After the first few shots everyone kicked up their defense skills and baskets came less often. Marlene and Chris faced off often. At the end they decided they were equally good players. Four and Zeke pushed each other around more than they played. Al called a lot of fouls on both of them.

"Who wants to go get ice cream?" Chris asks us.

"Me!" Everyone tells together.

"Carol's?"

"Yes!" Everyone except me yells.

"Alright. Everyone head straight there."

I rode with Tobias so we go to his truck and get in. I immediately turn on the air conditioner and roll down the windows. We pull out of our parking place and leave the park. Once the air condition becomes cool I roll up the window.

"You look really cute in that by the way," Tobias says to me as he drives.

I'm wearing a plain grey tank top, a light, open, purple flannel with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, and skinny jeans. This is one outfit that Chris approved of in my closet that she didn't buy me. Im also wearing a purple beanie that matches the lighter purple on my flannel.

"Thank you," I say without looking at him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you blush." This makes me blush even more.

"It's okay. I just blush easy. I was never complimented by anyone except my mom before I moved so I'm still getting used to everything. I never wore make up and only wore plain clothes. Chris has changed my style. At first I only went with it because she said if I didn't she would make me, now I actually like it. I don't have to wear a lot of make up to make her happy and the clothes aren't that bad so I'm not worried about it. The only thing I worry about is if I actually look good."

"Trust me. You look very good."

"Why are you only like this with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"With everyone else your this big tough guy, but with me your this cute lovey dovey boy."

"I trust you."

"Why?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"When I first met you I could tell there was something different. You didn't try to get with me right away, you would barely look at me. But you were sweet and kind. I loved that you were a natural at acting. Acting is something important to me. But anyways, I just immediately felt like you could be part of our group. I felt like I could trust you. And I wasn't the only one. We all felt that's way. That's why Uriah asked if you were going to sit with us at lunch."

"How do you know that?"

"We were talking about it later that day. He brought it up actually. He really likes you. Said you were different than anyone else he had met. He didn't mean it as he had a crush or anything either though. You were just different."

"Wow." 

"Everyone loves you like you've been friends with us since sixth grade Tris. Your the only person we've ever immediately let in like that. We don't even really let people in at all. Al is barely part of the group. He used to be really close but one day he just got really shy. We don't know why. But today he started acting like nothing changed. It actually makes me happy to see him like that. Chris really missed him. He was her closest friend other than Will. But now your her closest friend."

"I don't think I'm her closest friend."

"You are. I can tell. From the first day we met you she treated you like a best friend." We pull into the parking lot and see the rest of our friends parking and getting out. "We'll talk more later. And I'm paying for your ice cream."

"Four. I can pay for my own."

"I don't care. Let me pay. Please."

"Fine." He laughs at me as we get our and walk in. We meet our friends inside. We all order our ice cream and I reluctantly let Tobias pay. We sit down at a big table. Al sits to my right and Tobias to my left. Chris sits in front of me with Will on her left and Lynn on her right.

"So what did everyone get?" Chris asks.

"Cookie dough," Lynn answers.

"Mint and chip," Molly answers.

"Rocky road," Will says.

"Mint and chip," says Uriah.

"Me too," Marlene says.

"Rocky road," Zeke says through a mouth full of ice cream.

"Me too," Al says.

"Cookie dough," Shauna says.

"I got chocolate," says Tobias.

"Vanilla," I say.

"You two are stiffs. I got mint and chip," Chris says.

"I'm sorry. I like vanilla!" I say defensively.

"Your eating plain ice cream. That's stiff food."

"Well I'm a little stiff. Whatever. I don't care. Vanilla is good."

"So is mint and chip."

"Yes it is. So is cookie dough and chocolate. But not rocky road. I don't like the marshmallow."

"Whatever," Zeke says through another mouthful.

 **Tobias/Four Pov**

After getting ice cream we all go back to Zeke's place. The guys are sitting on the couch and the girls stand in the kitchen talking. We're watching a baseball game on TV.

"Come on! You should have caught that!" Uriah yells after the short stop misses a ground ball.

"Get your glove in the dirt!" Zeke yells.

"Calm down!" Shauna yells from the kitchen.

"But they suck!" Zeke whines.

"So do you!" Christina yells, obviously annoyed.

"Hey!" 

"She didn't mean it baby. No one is better than you except us," Shauna says with a smirk.

"The boys will beat the girls one day!" All of the guys yell together. We have had an ongoing competition to see who was better at baseball. We have played around 20 games and the girls have won every single game.

"Saturday after set work. We'll round up three more girls, you round up four more guys. We'll see who wins," Christina challenges us.

"Deal," Zeke says happily.

"Alright. I'm gonna head home," Shauna says.

"Wait! We have to do something!" Zeke yells as he jumps up from his seat.

"What?"

"Hold on!" Zeke runs to his room and comes back holding slips of paper and pens. He grabs a bowl from the kitchen and puts everything on the living room table. "We have to vote Al into the group."

"Why?" Tris asks.

"We vote everyone in. We voted in him once but since he hasn't been around for so long we have to vote again. We had a meeting after your first day to vote you into the group. We just didn't tell you about it."

Tris shoots me a look as if asking why I didn't tell her. "How many people voted yes?" She asks me.

"Everyone," Zeke answers. "Now everyone except Al grab a piece of paper and vote."

We all do as he says. Once everyone has put their papers in the bowl he disappears into the kitchen.

We wait patiently for about five minutes before he reemerges.

"Okay. So I counted the votes. Al is..."

 **Alright well I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought! Once again thank you for all of your support!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys. I hope I you enjoy this chapter. It's still a bit of a filler to get me into writing again, I hope it's not too horrendous.**

New Girl Chapter 23

Tobias/Four Pov

"Okay, I counted the votes. Al is in the group!"

Everyone cheers and congratulates Al. Everyone starts to leave except Tris, Zeke, Uriah, and I.

"Guys we might have a problem," Zeke says to us as soon as the last person from the group closes the door.

"Why?" Uriah asks.

"Al only got in by one vote." I'm not surprised. I voted no, he's getting to close to Tris for my liking.

"Maybe we can just see what happens. I mean no one is really used to him except Tris, Chris, and Will," Uriah says hopefully. "What did you guys vote?"

"Yes," Tris says immediately.

"Duh. But I voted yes too, anything for my Trissy-poo." Uriah says.

"I voted yes. I'm gonna give him a chance," Zeke says. I sit there not saying anything for a few seconds until everyone starts to look at me.

"I said no. I'm sure he'll fit in just fine I was just a little upset because of something," I say looking to Zeke for support.

"What did he do?" Tris asks me.

"It's not important."

"Dude just tell us," Zeke groans.

"Igotjealous," I say quickly.

"Dude!" Uriah yells at me.

"I'm sorry! He's just too clingy to Tris! He already asked her out twice!"

"Babe. I don't like him. He's like a brother. But I won't let him get so close if you don't like if," Tris says with understanding eyes.

"It's fine. I just got a little jealous. I'm not the best with making people feel better and he took you in his arms and made you feel better in seconds. Not to mention the whole closet thing." Once I finish my sentence Tris bursts into laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Okay, so he carried me in the closet then went to put me down and I fell over and got tangled in a bunch of jackets and it took us the entire time to get me untangled and fix everything."

Everyone bursts into uncontrollable laughter. Once we calm down Uriah is the first to speak.

"So you didn't make out with him?"

"Nope."

"Would you have?"

"Probably not. The only reason I kissed him how I did afterwards was because we wanted you guys to get more upset."

"What about when you kissed Chris?"

"Neither of us are into girls so it's platonic."

"Wow. You guys really killed us."

"Good. Don't lock us in places anymore. Your lucky I'm not afraid of heights!"

"Lesson learned!" All three of us say together.

"We should watch a movie."

"Not a girly movie!" Zeke yells.

"Oh god no! I hate those. The only reason I dress like a girly girl is because Chris carries a back up outfit in her car if I don't. Speaking of, I'm going to go change since she's gone."

She gets up and grabs her bag, disappearing into the bathroom.

"You are so lucky!" Zeke practically yells at me.

"Quiet down. Why do you think I'm lucky?"

"Well you have a hot girlfriend that isn't obsessed with hair and make up or girly movies. She's every guys dream."

"He's right," Uriah says.

"Who's right about what?" Tris asks as she sits back down next to me, wearing a pair of baggy sweats and a tank top.

"Zeke's right that Four is lucky to have you as a girlfriend because your every guys dream girl," Uriah answers her.

"How is that true?"

"Your hot but your not obsessed with clothes and make up or chick flicks," Zeke says casually.

"Well I'm not hot, but no I'm not obsessed with chick flicks, I mean I like some but I'm not obsessed, and clothes should be comfy, make up and hair is too much work."

"Well your beautiful either way," I say looking into her amazing eyes that I love.

"If you say so," she says as she pats me cheek.

"Trust me. I do."

"Anyways, what movie?" Zeke asks.

"Anything works for me," Tris answers.

"Annabel?"

"Sure."

"Your not gonna get too scared?"

"No. Are you?"

"No. Maybe Uriah will though."

"No I won't!" Uriah yells.

"Well then starts the movie pansycake!"

Uriah starts the movie and shuts off the lights. I wrap my arm around Tris. She snuggles up to me for a second then moves away. I give her a confused look until she lays her head on my lap. I just smile and start to rub her arm. Tris stretches out her legs and lays them across Zeke, who is sitting on the other end of the couch. Uriah is curled up on the love seat.

Soon the movie begins. We watch the movie in silence for awhile before Tris turns to me.

"Stop rubbing my arm. Your putting me to sleep." I forgot I was doing that.

"Sorry baby," I place my hand on her shoulder and start to rub circles with my thumb. "Is that better?" She just nods her head and snuggles back up to my legs.

As the movie gets more intense I wait to see if Tris will pull me tighter or get nervous but she never does. I look over at Uriah and see him hugging his knees close to him. I hold back a laugh and turn back to the movie.

Soon it gets to the part where the older lady is standing on the window seal with Annabel and Tris turns to me.

"I can't watch this part."

"It's okay babe. I understand." I wait until the scene ends then kiss her on the forehead. "It's over."

"Thank you."

The movie ends and Tris stands up to stretch.

"Uriah, are you okay?" She asks.

I look over to see he's still clutching his knees, not moving.

"I got it," Zeke says to us. He disappears into the kitchen and reemerges with a cup full of water.

"Dude your gonna soak the couch," I tell him.

"Don't worry." He dumps the water on Uriah and runs to the bathroom.

"What the-? Zeke!" Uriah takes off and starts to pound on the bathroom door.

"You can never get me!"

"I know where you live!"

"Obviously! We live in the same house dumbass!"

"Ezekiel and Uriah Pedrad! Stop your banging and yelling this instant!"

"Sorry mom!" Zeek comes out of the bathroom with a sly smirk, knowing Uriah can't hurt him now.

"I should probably get home. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Tris gets up, giving me a kiss on the cheek and hugging Uriah and Zeke, then walks out the door.

That Wednesday we sit at lunch joking and laughing about Zeke's latest mess up at rehearsals.

"I swear I thought the line was 'He knew we were fucking with him.'"

"Following him Zeke. He knew you were following him," Shauna laughs.

"But hey, if you want to fuck me you can," Will says with a wink.

"Go fuck your prostitute."

"I carve up prostitutes dude. I probably got kicked out of the whore house."

"Does anyone have chocolate?"

"That was random Tris," Christina says with a giggle.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really craving chocolate. And a Mountain Dew. I should go to the store tonight."

"I have both in my locker. Let's go."

"Why do you randomly have both?"

"I keep a stash."

"What's the big deal?" I ask, "It's just chocolate."

"Fuck you, Four," Tris says standing up and walking away with Christina.

"What the hell was that?" Zeke asks.

"You guys are so blind," Marlene groans.

"How?" Uriah asks.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"She's on her period. Girls get cravings during their periods and they have mood swings. Almost all girls crave chocolate. I also crave Coke and fries."

"I crave Sprite and burgers," Lynn adds.

"I crave Coke, ice cream, and chili dogs." Shauna says.

"Christina always craves Mountain Dew, burgers, and fries," Will says.

"How do you know?" Uriah asks.

 **"She's** my girlfriend and she's pretty Candor. She also watches a lot of chick flicks and cries."

"Okay, so what do you do when a girl is on her period then?" I ask irritated.

"Well, obviously we get hormonal. Tris went from extremely happy to pissed in seconds so just try not to piss her off and if she asks you do something, do it," Lynn says obviously annoyed.

"Sorry we don't know everything about girls!" Zeke says defensively.

"It's okay, babe. Most guys don't understand girls," Shauna tells him comfortingly. Suddenly we hear a familiar shriek from the entrance to the Commons.

"Put me down Al!"

"Never, Tris!"

"Al!" Al, who was caring Tris over his shoulder, starts running around the Commons like a mad person while Tris screams.

"I'm going to Deca. I'll be back," I say standing up as Christina starts to walk towards us with a chocolate bar and can of Mountain Dew. I walk up to the small snack bar on the other side of the commons and up to one of the students working this lunch.

"Hey Four. How are you? You look good!" The blonde girl who's name I don't know asks.

"I'm fine. Can I get a bag of Funyuns?"

"Sure!" She grabs me a bag and I hand her a five dollar bill. She opens the cash register, giving me back five ones and winks at me. I roll my eyes and walk back to the table. But when I arrive I see Al sitting in my seat.

"Can I have my seat back?" I ask with fake sweetness.

"Oh, sorry," he stands up and sits on the short, three foot wall our table is against. I sit down next to Tris and open my bag of chips.

"Want some?" I ask her.

"Hold on, let me finish my chocolate first. That would taste weird together," she says offhandedly as she picks at her chocolate. Soon the bell rings and we all go up to our next class, chemistry for Tris, Zeke, Will, and I. We sit in our assigned seats in the back center of the room. I sit with Tris to my right, Zeke behind me, and Will behind Tris.

"Alright, today were working on the review, once your done start on the next cover page," Mr. Kline announces as everyone settles in.

I get up and grab four text books and take them to our group while Zeke grabs our notebooks. When I come back Will and Tris are laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Nothing!" They say together, each throwing a hand over their mouths to stifle their laughter. Zeke and I pass out the books and we begin to work. I decide I want the Funyuns I didn't finish at lunch only to see they're not on my desk. Now I know why they were laughing.

"Give me my Funyuns," I mock whine.

"We don't have them," Will answers with a laugh.

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Because, Savannah Thomas took them. When we asked why she said she was hoping you'd give her a kiss to get them back and winked at Tris." At this Tris and Will begin laughing again.

"Why is that so funny?"

"You know who she is right?"

"Kinda The brunette in the front row, right corner?"

"Yes. She's the biggest slut in the school, Four."

"Savannah!" I call, making her turn with a big smile.

"You want your chips back?" She asks.

"Yes, so I can share them with my girlfriend."

"Well, you have to give me something for them."

"Just give them back. I'm not kissing you."

"Then you won't get them back." She turns her back and starts to eat the chips.

"Zeke!" I actually whine this time.

"Fine!" Zeke stands up and walks over to Savannah. After whispering something in her ear she nods and hands over the bag of chips.

"What did you say to her?" I ask when he gets back.

"To meet you behind the athletic wing after school for the time of her life."

"So in other words, we need to hide in your mom's room after school?"

"Yes sir!" He answers saluting me. We all begin laughing, causing the class to turn and look at us.

"Alright you four! Get to work," Mr. Kline says to us.

"Sorry," we mumble together, stifling our laughter.

After drama Zeke and I run to his moms room and telling Mrs. Taver we would be back, receiving a comment about not pissing off girls in return. We run through the commons and down to B-wing without running into Savannah or any of her friends. We burst through the door and shut it quickly behind us.

"Who's supposed to be meeting who this time?" Hana asks us.

"Four is supposed to be meeting Savannah Thomas," Zeke answers breathlessly.

"You boys needs to stop telling girls that."

"I wanted my chips!" I say throwing my hands up and accident my snacking Zeke.

"Oh, you'll pay for that!" Zeke yells.

Beatrice/ Tris Pov

Zeke and Tobias run out of the drama room after school. "Those boys need to stop pissing girls off," Mrs. Taver mutters as I lay down in the couch she has sitting in her classroom.

"You have to admit it's rather amusing though. Watching them run in fear I mean," I say with a laugh.

"True, but they're going to piss off the wrong girl one of these days."

"I'm sure they already have." Suddenly my phone starts buzzing in my pocket. I take it out to see Tori is calling me.

"Hello?" I answer as I step out into the hall.

"Can you be at the shop today? I have a surprise for you!"

"Does this have anything to do with the Dauntless symbol you sent me?"

"In a way. But at the same time no. Can you come by or not?"

"What time?"

"Six thirty."

"Alright. See you then."

"Bye!" I hang up the phone and put it in my pocket.

"Hey Tris," a voice says from behind me. I turn around to see Savannah.

"Hi," I say back too sweetly.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"He went to go see a teacher."

"Oh really? Because he met me behind the school and we had a great time. I bet he already snuck back in to the auditorium. You should probably break up with him since he's cheating on you." I open my mouth to answer but am interrupted by loud laughter coming from down the hall way. I look towards the sound to see Zeke and Tobias running towards us.

"Your mom is going to kill us!" Tobias yells through a heavy breath.

"It was an accident! How would I know we would flip the entire table? It's not my fault you weigh a ton!"

"I do not! You do! You landed on top of me! I thought I was going to get raped! Oh, hi babe!" He comes up and kisses me, causing Savannah to storm off, realizing her lie would no longer work. "What did she want?"

"To tell me you were cheating on me with her."

"In her dreams! That little whore!"

"So how did you almost get raped and flip a table?"

"We were wrestling-"

"In Zeke's mom's classroom?"

"Yes, now no more interruptions. Then he landed on top of me on the floor so I screamed 'rape' then he picked me up and threw me on the table, landing on top of me again, and it flipped so we ran."

"Your mom is going to kill you, and I don't blame her. Now let's go. Oh and Four, I know we have our date today but Tori called and needs me to stop by Bud's. Would you mind doing that before, after we drop off my car?"

"No problem, but why does she need to see you?"

"I don't know. It has something to do with that picture she gave me but nothing to do with it I guess."

"Alright. We'll head over right after rehearsals."

"I have a surprise!" Tori yells engulfing me as soon as we walk through the door of Bud's. "Oh, hi Four."

"Hello, Tori. How are you today?"

"Excited!" She answers turning back to me. "Your parents gave me permission to give you a tattoo! I was thinking the Dauntless Flames would be a good idea but I thought you should choose you first tattoo and that could be your second."

"Are you serious? A tattoo?"

"Dead serious!" I look at Tobias to see an unreadable expression.

"I- yes. I have an idea of what I want. Can I tell you and let you get a sketch."

"Perfect, I was thinking we could do it this weekend?"

"Sounds perfect." I whisper my idea in her ear and she beams at me.

"I'll see you Saturday at one." We hug each other then her and Tobias exchange goodbyes.

"Now, it's a little late for the movie but we can still go to dinner," Tobias says as we climb into his truck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make us miss it."

"Don't worry, I don't care. But I am taking you to my favorite Italian restaurant."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. My friend owns it. It's really great and will be the perfect place for our first date." I nod and give him a small smile.

I can't help but feel nervous as he pulls out of the parking lot. Our first date. If things go bad he could decide he doesn't want to be with me and made a mistake by asking me out. I don't know what will happen. He's also supposed to tell me how he got his nickname.

Soon we pull into the restaurant and Tobias leads me inside. A preppy blonde I recognize from school greets us.

"Hey Four! How many tonight?" She asks completely ignoring me.

"Just two," Tobias answers.

"Okay, I'll take you to your regular table." She leads us to a table in the back of the room. "The waitress will be over in a moment." She eyes Tobias one last time before walking away.

"I hate girls," I mumble.

"Why?" Tobias asks.

"They all eye you. It's annoying."

"Are you jealous Tris?"

"Not jealous, annoyed."

"Hey Four, what can I get you guys tonight?" I turn to see a brunette girl, who must be our waitress, eyeing Tobias.

"Two of my usual," Tobias answers. The girl nods and walks away.

"What's with the whole usual thing? Usual table, your usual meal. I mean it's like they wait on you hand and foot."

"Well, our group is pretty well known. Before we were the drama kids we were the jocks. Even though we left that life, people still love us. They all wanted to be us or be with us. I hated it, but of course it came in useful. People know exactly what we want and where we like to sit. Back table, away from all the noise and people so we can be as loud as we want." Tobias gestures to our table. "Here, we all get the best pasta in town. Bud's of course we get Dauntless Burgers. At our favorite pizza place, which you have probably yet to try, called Fred's, we get a pizza with an insane amount of toppings. Hamburger, sausage, ham, basically every meat they have, and green chile."

"Wow. Seems like you guys truly are popular. Tori was right about you."

"What exactly was she right about?"

"Well she was texting me the other night and you came into the conversation. She asked about how we got together so I told her. She said she was surprised because you are a secluded type of person. She explained that you and the rest of the group have always been popular and everyone knows you but you don't let anyone new in. She was surprised that I'm part of the group now, but happy nonetheless."

"Well, she isn't wrong. We usually don't let anyone into our group because we don't trust everyone. We came together and we want to stay together. We don't want to mess anything up or have anyone spilling our secrets. We share almost all of our secrets with each other. I have more secrets than the rest though. No one knows where I got my nickname from or what my life was like growing up. You'll be the first. But I won't tell you here. We're going somewhere more private for that."

 **Thanks for reading! Please review, follow, favorite, etc. I always like to know what you think.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, sorry if this took too long. I was trying to figure a few things out which was a little hard. Enjoy!**

 **Beatrice/ Tris Pov**

After dinner Tobias and I get back in his truck. We drive for almost fifteen minutes before he pulls into an empty parking lot between a baseball field and a playground.

"Here, I brought an extra jacket for you. It might be cold." He hands me a hoodie which I slip on before we get out of the truck. It's big on me but is still very comfy and smells of him. He leads me to the playground which is very impressive.

"Welcome to the Playground of Dreams."

The playground it's self is very large. There are multiple sets of jungle gyms to play on, all made of wood. The paint is fading on the wood, but I can make out the blue and pink colors. A wood fence surrounds the entire playground, which with a closer look, I notice has names carved into each board.

"They're the names of the people who built it. It was made before I was born I think. A lot of people came together to build it. I love coming here at night. It helps me relax and think. It's a very special place to me."

"It seems really private."

"It is. No one knows I go here except Zeke and Shauna. This kind of became our place. But I want to share it with you."

I nod slowly, at a loss for words. "Follow me." He leads me to the back of playground where there are two sets of swings. We take a seat next to each other on one of the sets.

"Are you sure you want to tell me your secret?" I ask.

"Yes. I didn't get my name in a bad way. I actually got it from someone close to me. His name was Amar. My mom died when I was young. Afterwards my dad started hiring nannies. My fourth nanny was Amar, but he asked me not to call him a nanny. When I first met him I wouldn't talk. I remember the first comment he made. He said 'you know you're my fourth charge.' I just laughed a little and said that he was my fourth nanny. Then he asked me not to call him a nanny. He said he was my trainer. He would train me to get through life.

"He asked what my name was but I just ran away. I didn't want anyone watching me beside my mom. Every time he asked me for my name I would run. Of course he knew it, but he wanted me to say it. Since I wouldn't tell him he started calling me Four.

"When he would pick me up from school, kids would ask why he called me Four. He always came up with random stories. I've killed four dragons, fought off four trolls, unrealistic things like that. Soon everyone started calling me Four. When I introduced myself to someone I would say my name was Four. It just stuck."

"Wow, that's really interesting. It was just a simple thing that turned into something bigger."

"It's who I became. I wasn't Tobias anymore. Tobias is who I was with my mom, Four is who I am now."

"So should I call you Four or Tobias?"

"I tried to leave Tobias in the past, but for some reason, I love hearing you say my real name. You can call me Tobias, but only when we're alone. I'd prefer you called me Tobias, but I don't let anyone else call me by that name, except teachers who won't go by nicknames."

"Okay. _Tobias_."

A soft smile forms on his lips and I can't help but return it as he grabs my swing and pulls me closer to him.

"You know, you truly are beautiful Tris."

"No. I'm not. I have the body of a child, plain face, and plain hair."

"No. You're not." He pulls me from my swing and sets me on his lap. "Your face is soft and beautiful. Your hair is golden. Your body is perfect. It's not big, no, but still perfect. I'm not into the girls whose bodies are too big. It can take away from their brains.

"I'm not the only one who feels that way. Every guy at school notices you. You're perfect Tris. From your hair, to your face, to your body. All amazingly perfect." I smile as he places his lips on mine for a single second.

"Your perfect too Tobias." I lay my head on his shoulder as he pulls me even closer.

We stay like this for a few minutes in complete silence, just enjoying each other's company.

"Come on," Tobias says to me. "I want to show you my hiding spot."

He stands up placing me on the ground and taking my hand. He leads me to the back of the largest jungle gym. I notice a small hole, just big enough for a body to fit through. Tobias slides in disappearing behind the wood. I follow his lead and notice it leads to a very large empty spot under the jungle gym. Looking at it you would assume it was tight, but once inside it becomes extremely roomy.

"Wow. This is amazing," I mutter.

"I know. Here, even if someone comes to the park to look for me, it's almost impossible to find me unless you know where the hole is."

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Honestly, I'm horrible at showing emotion. I don't express myself as much as others. But since you came, that's changed. Everything comes so much easier now. I'm so much happier. This is my thanks to you. To show you how much I care."

"Dinner is enough to show you care."

"No. I've bought all of my few girlfriends dinner. You're not them. I want my secrets to be your secrets. I haven't told you them all yet, but I will. I love you Beatrice."

My brain goes into overload. He loves me. This handsome, strong, amazing man loves me. He's all I could ever dream of and he chose me. I can't remember how to speak. I just keep hearing his words in my head repeating over and over. "I love you, Beatrice."

"You don't have to say it back," he starts and I know I've been quiet too long. "I just want you to know how I feel, even if you don't feel the same way."

"No! I feel the same way," I tell him. "I just- I can't believe you feel that way towards me. I can't believe that you chose me. I love you, Tobias."

"Let's get out of here." I crawl out of the hole and he follows closely. Once out he takes my hand and leads me to the truck. We climb inside but don't drive away. Instead he leans over and places his lips on mine. Our lips begin to move against each other as his hand finds the back of my neck.

I move one hand to his hair and the other to his neck. The kiss becomes more intense as Tobias pulls me closer so I'm up against the center console. He then pulls away and pushes the console up so there's nothing in between us.

He pulls me closer once again as his lips find mine. Our lips move against each other, full of passion and something else. Something I never felt with Robert. Love.

I feel his tongue against my lips and open my mouth to let him in. I start to feel dizzy as we continue. I've never felt this in a kiss before. I've never felt this spark before. Never have I felt so happy, like I'm floating on a cloud.

Before long we pull apart and I can only smile. I look at Tobias and see that he has a soft smile on his face as well.

"I really do love you, Tris."

"I love you too, Tobias."

He gives me one more soft kiss before turning back to the wheel and driving out of the parking lot.

"Do you want to go to my house and watch a movie?" I ask him not long after we leave.

"How would your parents feel about that?"

"They won't care honestly. My mom wants to meet you and my dad will just leave us alone after he meets you. My brother is the one we need to worry about."

"Why is that?"

"He'll find something to complain about so you won't come over again."

"He seemed pretty cool that day he came over to Zeke's"

"Well he can be. But he can also be very protective."

"Well then I'll leave it up to you to choose."

"Let's go. It will be nice."

We pull up to my house and park. I reach to open my door but Tobias stops me.

"One last kiss before we go in?" He offers. I can't help but smile as I lean over and kiss him. We pull away after a couple seconds and walk in.

"Mom! I'm home!" I call out.

"In the kitchen!"

"Probably washing dishes," I mutter as I guide Tobias to the kitchen where we find my mom. Sure enough, she's standing over the sink washing dishes.

"Mom, turn around."

"Just a second. I can't get this pan clean."

"Mom, look."

"Just a sec-"

"Who's the boy?" I turn around to face Caleb who just walked into the kitchen. A loud clatter sounds from where my mom is standing and within seconds she's standing by Caleb.

"You must be Four. I've heard so much about you," she says reach her hand out for him to take. "I'm Beatrice's mom. You can call me Natalie, dear."

"It's very nice to meet you."

"Four, your friends with Will, aren't you?" Caleb asks.

"Yes he is. Just like I am," I answer.

"I heard that group is almost always partying."

"Just because we don't sit around studying all the time doesn't mean we're bad."

"I'm just saying, that way mom knows."

"If Beatrice goes to a party I'm sure she'll be smart enough not to do anything stupid," my mom scolds Caleb. "I'm sure Four watches after her also."

"Of course I do. I have since she got here. I actually was asked to help her catch up in most of our classes together. Not that she needed much help. She's very smart."

"That's very kind of you. What do you two have planned for the rest of the night?"

"We're just going to watch a movie," I answer.

"Well, the living room is yours. Have fun."

"Mom, I was in there," Caleb groans.

"You can watch it with us," Tobias offers and I nod.

"Of course you can. We wouldn't kick you out."

"What are you watching?"

"We haven't decided yet. Probably a horror movie or action movie."

"What about Poltergeist?"

"Ooh, good idea. I never got to finish that. What do you think, Four?"

"Sounds perfect to me."

"Alright. Caleb, you got the movie I got the popcorn and drinks. What do you want?"

"Some of your tea. On the count of three. One, two, three!" Caleb runs to to living room and I begin running around the kitchen putting the popcorn in the microwave and grabbing bowls and glasses.

"What do you want to drink, Four? We have Coke, Sprite, Mountain Dew, and tea." I ask as I pour Caleb's tea.

"Coke please." I grab two cans of Coke from the fridge as the popcorn finishes popping. I pour the popcorn into three separate bowls and begin putting salt and butter on it.

"Mom, where's-?"

"Dish drainer." I look to the dish drainer and find my serving tray sitting in it. I grab it and throw the drinks and popcorn onto it.

"Let's go!" I take off to the living room and place the tray on the coffee table.

"Five seconds too late. I get the big couch," Caleb laughs. I look and see the movie is already set to play on the tv.

"Dammit!" I take a seat on the love seat with a sigh before turning to Tobias.

"We always race for the big couch. Whoever finishes first gets the big couch and the other gets the love seat," I explain.

"Sounds fun. Zeke and Uriah just throw each other off," he laughs.

"And let me guess, you throw whoever ends up on the couch off and take it anyways."

"Unless I'm the first on it. Then I get thrown off and one of them get it."

"Come on, let's start the movie." Tobias takes a seat next to me as Caleb shuts off the lights and plays the movie.

After about half an hour of watching the movie I hear my dad walk in the front door.

"Caleb!"

"Right here dad!" Caleb answers, pausing the movie.

"I got a call from the school today," Dad starts not looking up from his papers. "Something about some activity in school next week or whatever. What is it?"

"I'm not sure. I'll find out tomorrow."

"Okay let me know right away." Dad finally looks up from his papers nothing Tobias and I. "And who are you?"

"Dad, this is my boyfriend Four."

"Four. Tori mentioned him didn't she?"

"Yes. This is the boy she was talking about with us. We have the same friends. All of the girls came over before."

"Ah, yes. I remember now. Well, Caleb, find out that event so I can make sure you're ready. Have fun with- whatever you're watching." My dad walks out and Caleb plays the movie again.

Tobias slides his arm around my waist as I rest my head in his shoulder enjoying the simple moment.

All too soon the movie ends and I take my head away from where it was buried in Tobias' neck.

"That was a good movie," Caleb comments. "Now I have to do some homework." He walks out of the room and up the stairs.

"I should probably go home and get my homework done too. I only got half of the math done because I was talking to Zeke," Tobias tells me.

"I only finished one problem. I couldn't figure out how to do it."

"Do you want me to help you? It's actually really easy once you get the hang of it."

"You don't have to. You probably need to get home. It's already almost ten."

"It will take ten minutes if I help you. I'll go get our bags." Before I can protest he walks out the door. A minute later he comes back with our bags. We both pull out our math worksheets and start working. After I finish my first problem I turn to Tobias to see he's already finished.

"Did I do this right?" I ask showing him my paper.

"Not quite. You forgot to inverse your fraction and you substituted the wrong numbers. Let me show you."

He writes out the problem next to mine so I can compare them.

"This makes no sense," I groan.

"Okay, it's already late so copy my work and tomorrow I'll work with you to help you understand it when you're not so tired."

"You don't have too. I can ask Chris for help."

"Tris, I'm your boyfriend. Let me help you."

"Fine. Let me see your paper." He hands me my paper and I quickly copy it. None of it makes sense but I ignore it for now. After I finish I hand Tobias his paper.

"Thank you. Was there anything else we need to do?"

"Did you finish your worksheet for history?"

"Yeah. It was easy."

"Will you help me then? I'm horrible at these worksheets."

"Sure." I pull out my worksheet and history notebook and turn to Tobias. "Okay. What do you need help on?"

"The first problem until the last one."

"I need my textbook then."

"Don't you need the textbook for the entire worksheet?"

"I took notes on the chapter and they had most the answers but not all of them. My book is in my room. I'll be right back."

I rush upstairs and get my at home textbook we use for worksheets. I'm about to head back down when Caleb comes into my room.

"Did Four leave?"

"No. We're doing homework."

"Homework. Your first date is ending in doing homework?"

"If you consider this our first date then yes."

"How would this not be your first date?"

"We've gone out together before. This was just the first official one. I have to go. He's waiting."

"Fine. Don't go too far!"

"First, I would never. Second, it's none of your business if I do." Before he can respond I leave the room. When I get back to Tobias I see him flipping through my notes and answering questions.

"Hey. What took so long?"

"Caleb. Anyways keep working on those and I'll find the ones that aren't in the notes."

"Why don't you just let me copy your paper?"

"Because then you won't learn anything."

"You copied my math."

"And you're supposed to explain it tomorrow so I will still learn something. But if you really want to copy you can. The sooner we finish the sooner you can get home."

"On second thought, I like doing the work."

I laugh at his cover for staying longer but help him with the work nonetheless.

In the middle of our work both of our phones start ringing. I look at my screen to see Chris is calling.

"It's Chris," I tell Tobias.

"Zeke. We should probably answer." I nod my head and answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Tris! How was your date with Four?!" She yells at me.

"It's great. We're at my house now finishing our homework. I guess the actual date finished a while ago."

"Only you would end a date doing homework. Why in the world would you do that?"

"Two reasons. One, we both needed help from the other, two, it's an excuse for him to be here longer."

"That actually makes sense. Did you two have fun before though?"

"Yes. We went to dinner then hung out for a bit before going to my house and watching a movie. Caleb was with us during the movie though so it wasn't the best."

"Cock blocked by your brother. Let me talk to Four!"

"We would not have gone that far and why?"

"I have to interrogate him too. That's why Zeke and I called at the same time."

"Alright here." I turn to Tobias and see him holding his phone out to me. I hand him mine and take his.

"Hello?"

"Trissy! How was the date?"

"Great Zeke."

"You didn't hurt my brother did you?"

"Of course not! We had a great time in my opinion. Really got to know each other."

"Good. I didn't want to get Lynn onto you if you did."

"Of course you wouldn't. Why did you and Chris plan this?"

"Bye Trissy!"

"Zeke!" I yell but the line goes dead. I laugh before giving Tobias his phone. He's still on the phone with Chris.

"Yes Chris, her clothes were fine... The same thing she wore to school... I know you picked it out... I just took her to the Playground of Dreams to show her around... No we didn't go that far. Why are you asking me all these questions? Chris?"

Tobias turns to me exhausted. "She hung up."

"Zeke did the same thing."

"Well I only have a few more problems and I'm getting really tired. Let's finish up and get some rest."

"I couldn't agree more."

We finish the work in around fifteen minutes. After packing up I walk Tobias to the door.

"Can I pick you up for school tomorrow?" He asks me.

"I would like that," I answer with a smile. "I'll walk you to your truck."

We walk to the truck and he throws his bag in the backseat.

"I'll see you in the morning, Tris."

"See you in the morning, Tobias."

He leans down and gives me a small kiss before getting in his truck and driving away. I walk back inside and up to my room. I quickly change, realizing I still have his jacket, and get in bed.

This was one of the best days in my life.

The next morning I wake up late. I rush to get ready, running around like crazy. As I'm finish my hair Tobias texts me.

 _Tobias- Leaving my house now. Be there in two mins._

 _Me- Okay._

Crap. I quickly finish my hair while I search for my deodorant. Once I find it I quickly throw some on and rush to my room for perfume and to grab my bag. I search for my jacket for the chilly morning but can't find it. I look out the window and see Tobias pulling up. I turn around and notice his hoodie sitting on my dresser. I quickly throw it on and rush downstairs as he knocks.

As I run down the stairs I realize I didn't get breakfast but ignore it since I'm already late. Once I'm downstairs I see Tobias standing in the living room talking to Caleb.

"Hi boys!" I greet them.

"Beatrice, why didn't you tell me he was picking you up?" Caleb asks.

"Because you were asleep when he left and I haven't seen you all morning."

"You could have text me so I would see it."

"I was tired and rushing! Give me a break! We have to go so we can meet up with our friends. Bye, love you!" I grab Tobias by the arm and drag him outside. I don't stop pulling him till we reach his truck. I turn to him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, by the way. Sorry about that. I told you Caleb is protective."

"Good morning. Yeah, I've noticed. Let's go." He opens the door for me and makes sure I'm in before shutting it and walking to the other side. He climbs in and we drive away.

"I brought you some coffee and a breakfast burrito, by the way." He grabs a coffee cup from the cup holder and hands it to me before handing me a burrito wrapped in tin foil from the center counsel.

"You're a life saver. I woke up so late today I didn't have time to eat."

"I had a feeling you would. We had a busy day yesterday." I give a small laugh as I sip on my coffee, deciding to save the burrito for when we get to school. I sing along to the radio as we drive with a small smile.

 _"I can hold my breathe_

 _I can bite my tongue_

 _I can stay awake for days_

 _If that's what you want_

 _Be your number one_

 _I can fake a smile_

 _I can force a laugh_

 _I can dance and play the part_

 _If that's what you ask_

 _Give you all I am_

 _I can do it, I can do it, I can do it_

 _But I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _Cause I'm only human_

 _I can turn it on_

 _Be a good machine_

 _I can hold the weight of worlds_

 _If that's what you need_

 _Be your everything_

 _I can do it, I can do it, I'll get through it_

 _But I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _Cause I'm only human_

 _I'm only human, I'm only human_

 _Just a little human_

 _I can take so much_

 _Till I've had enough_

 _Cause I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _Cause I'm only human"_

"You're really good," Tobias tells me when the song ends.

"Thank you," I say feeling my cheeks get hot.

"You're also cute when you blush."

"Stop!" I tell him when my cheeks get even hotter. He laughs as we pull into the school parking lot and park by Chris' blue Mustang.

We get out of the truck and I go to grab my backpack to find it's gone. "I'll carry your bag. Get your food and coffee."

"I can carry my own bag."

"Stop saying things like that. Just let me help you without having to fight you on it. Helping you makes me happy so let me be happy."

"Fine."

"What's Tris 'fine'ing now?" Al asks walking up behind me.

"Letting Four carry my bag so I don't have to."

"Well why don't you want him to?"

"Because I can do it. But he likes helping me so I'll let him be happy." I grab my burrito and coffee before shutting the door and walking to the back to meet Tobias.

"Whose jacket are you wearing?" Al asks.

"Mine," Tobias answers with a smirk. "It looks good on you by the way. I never go to tell you earlier."

"Good, because I'm stealing it at least until I can find my jacket. I don't know where I put it but I couldn't find it this morning."

"Keep it as long as you want. I have plenty of jackets." I give him a smile as he puts his arm across my shoulder. We finish our walk in and quickly find our friends at our usual table.

"Heyyo everyone!" I say walking up.

"Hey!" They all greet.

"How was the date?" Shauna asks.

"Great," Tobias and I answer together. Everyone laughs as I sit down beside Uriah and Tobias takes the seat beside me. I unwrap my burrito and begin to eat it.

"This is so good!" I say turning towards Tobias.

"One of Four's burritos?" Zeke asks and I nod. "Always my favorite. Though I'm offended that she gets one and I don't."

Tobias laughs before speaking. "No offense dude, but she's a lot prettier than you."

"But I'd give you a kiss for it."

"One, she kisses me for more reasons than giving her food. Two, that's gross."

We all laugh as Zeke pouts. "I still want a burrito."

Tobias reaches into his bag, pulls out another burrito, and tosses it at Zeke. "Did you really think I wouldn't bring you one?"

"Your evil!" Zeke shouts but starts to eat the burrito nonetheless.

"Tris, where is your makeup?" Chris asks.

"Um, fifteen minutes before I woke up."

"When did you get up?"

"About forty minutes ago now."

"Let's go. I have ten minutes to do your makeup."

"I'll take your bag and coffee to class," Tobias tells me as I stand up.

I thank him before kissing him on the cheek and walking away with the rest of the girls to the bathroom.

"I want details," Shauna tells me as Chris begins to pull out makeup.

"Okay. We had to stop at Bud's first because Tori needed to talk to me so we didn't make it to the movie," I start as I close my eyes and Chris begins to apply makeup. "We went to dinner at an Italian place. I can't remember the name but he said its his favorite,"

"Fettuccine's," Lynn comments.

"Makes sense. He loves that place but I don't think he's ever take a girl there," Shauna puts in. "Continue."

"Well dinner was nice. We just made small talk and jokes while we were there. After that he took me to Playground of Dreams-"

"He took you there?!" Shauna asks surprised.

"Yes. I'm just as surprised as you are."

"What's so special about the playground?" Marlene asks.

"Nothing!" Shauna and I say together.

"Go on," Shauna quickly adds.

"Okay. We hung out there for a while and talked. It was probably my favorite part of the night. Then we went to my house to watch a movie. He met my mom and dad. My mom almost died from excitement but my dad didn't care. We watched a movie but Caleb was there because he got upset that we would be in the living room and Four offered for him to watch with us."

"I know how that goes. Cara tried to do the same thing," Chris tells us.

"I believe it. Well after the movie Caleb left and Four was about to but he ended up helping me with math and I helped him with history because it was already like ten o'clock. Then he left after asking if he could pick me up for school."

"Wow. I didn't know he was that capable of being romantic," Shauna sighs. "Did he tell you anything about himself?"

"Yeah. A lot actually. But on the next date I need to tell him about me. I never got the chance to last night. Now I feel like I know him but he knows nothing about me."

"You'll have time, don't worry. If he told you about him he doesn't expect you to go anywhere."

"I don't think I will. I love him. Which is weird. I haven't known him very long and I already love him. It feels so dumb but I know it's true. I can feel it in every moment. Every little kiss, touch, and act."

"Did you tell him you love him?"

"Yes, but he told me he loves me first."

"Well we all knew that. He's like a puppy around you. He never takes his eyes off you, protects you, spoils you. He's never done that with anyone. It's completely insane and hard to believe but I know my best friend. He loves you."

"Done," Chris says. "You can open your eyes. Shauna's right by the way. I can see it in his eyes. It's the same look Will gives me, Zeke gives her, and Uriah gives Mar."

"Well I love him too," I say as the bell rings. I grab my burrito off the counter and eat it as we walk to class. Chris, Molly, Lynn, and Marlene all head their separate ways as Shauna and I continue to English. When we arrive I see Tobias is already there, my bag and coffee sit at the desk between him and Al. I can't help but smile as I take my seat and take a drink of my coffee before pulling out my work.

Tobias/ Four Pov

"Alright. I want details. Better than what you told me last night," Zeke tells me after the girls go to the bathroom to do Tris' makeup and Al walks away in the other direction. "How was it really?"

"It was great. We went to dinner at Fettuccine's then went to the Playground of Dreams-"

"You actually took her there?"

"Yes."

"What's so special about it?" Uriah asks.

"Nothing," Zeke and I answer together.

"Anyways. After that we went to her house I met her parents and her brother Caleb properly and we watched a movie. Caleb was with us for the movie though. I didn't want to piss him off. He already tried to get Tris in trouble by telling her mom we party all the time."

"It's true," Will points out.

"I know. But Tris' mom was cool with it. Then after the movie we did homework so I didn't have to leave yet then Zeke and Chris called to interrogate us."

"What did you guys talk about at the park?" Zeke asks.

"I told her almost everything."

"Everything?"

"Almost. I left out the same thing I won't tell you. But I told her something else too. I'm not sure it was the right time for it though."

"What did you say?"

"I told her I love her."

"But she didn't say it back?"

"Not at first. She just sat there for a minute. She said she couldn't believe it but I'm not sure if it's true or not."

"She loves you," Uriah tells me. "I see it every time she looks at you. Every gesture is full of love. Besides, she'd be crazy not to love you."

"Maybe. Maybe not. I'm not sure. I feel it but I still worry."

"Dude," Zeke starts, "you cannot doubt what you feel. We're not girls. If we feel something then it's there." I give a small nod as the bell rings.

I grab my bag along with Tris' bag and coffee and we walk to class. I truly do love helping her. It makes me feel like I have a purpose.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review, follow, and/or favorite. It really helps to know what you guys think!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! I found out I would be getting a new laptop for my 16th birthday, I wanted to wait until then. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **New Girl Chapter 25**

 **Tobias/ Four Pov**

"Okay," Uriah starts. "Would you rather jump off a moving train or jump into a hole, not knowing what's on the bottom?"

"Off the train," Everyone choruses together.

"Would you rather be locked in a cage with a lion or a bear?" Marlene asks.

"Bear," we all answer together again.

"Would you rather only eat Zeke or Uriah's cooking for the rest of your life?" Shauna asks.

Everyone stays silent for a couple seconds, since either option is a death sentence, before saying "Uriah's!"

"Yes!" Uriah shouts.

"Okay, but here's the real question," Tris starts with a smile. "Will's or Uriah's?"

Again we stay quiet, Will's cooking is always overdone, but Uriah's might make you sick.

"Will's," We all answer.

"Okay, would you rather-" Al starts but stops, looking at the clock on the wall. "Tris! It's almost one! We have ten minutes to get you to Bud's!"

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Tris starts shouting as she gathers her things. Once she's done she comes up to me."Bye baby. You're staying here right?"

"Yeah. I'll probably spend the night," I answer her.

"Okay. I'll come over and show you as soon as I'm done. Bye, love you!" She gives me a quick kiss before running out the door with Al on her heels.

"Remind me, why did she take Al but not you?" Zeke asks me.

"She wants to surprise me. She won't even tell me what kind of tattoo she's getting! It's driving me insane! I just want to know already!"

"It's really personal to her. She's just worried you won't like it," Chris tells me.

"Why wouldn't I like it?"

"The placement, the meaning behind it. It actually makes a lot of sense once you know what it is."

"She told you?"

"Yes. She wanted a second opinion besides Tori before she got it."

"But why did she have to take Al?"

"He's like her brother. She wanted someone there since it will be painful. You couldn't be there she took the next closest guy."

"Why a guy?"

"Because us girls do not want to watch her getting a needle stuck in her skin repeatedly."

"I thought you wanted a tattoo though," Will comments.

"I do. Letting someone stick me with a needle is different from watching someone else get stuck with a needle. We may be dauntless but watching that gives us the chills."

"Alright. Whatever. Let's get back to the game. Will, go!"

"Alright. Calm down Four. Drink a beer or something."

"Can't, Mom will be home soon."

"You act like she'll care if you have one beer."

"With me? Yes. She expects me to be the responsible one."

"He's right. God forbid she relies on her oldest son," Zeke says half jokingly.

"We could go to my house. My parents aren't home," Shauna offers.

"But Tris is going to come back here and doesn't know where your house is," I sigh. "If she would just let me go we wouldn't have this problem."

"Four! Stop being jealous! She won't do anything with him and Tori is with her if he tries anything!" Shauna yells.

"I'm not jealous," I mutter. Everyone groans ready to retaliate, but Will saves me.

"Let's make some food. I'm starving." We all agree and head into the kitchen.

"What do you guys want?" I ask.

"Mac and cheese!" Uriah shouts excitedly. We all laugh and Shuana and I begin to make the food.

I'm the only guy that can cook because Amar taught me and my dad has me make dinner every night he's home.

"Foury! Hurry up!" Uriah shouts five minutes later.

"Dude. I can only cook the food so fast if you want it to taste good."

"It's boxed mac and cheese. How long does it take?"

"Long enough to for the water to boil, the macaroni to cook, butter to melt, and the cheese and milk to mix in. The water is almost done boiling."

"Ugh! I'm hungry!"

"Calm down or I'll feed you canned dog food!"

"I'm done!"

"You know what we should do?" Zeke asks a couple of minutes of silence later.

"What?" We all ask.

"We should take a trip to Albuquerque."

"In the van?" Shauna asks.

"Yeah. We'll all fit, including Al, Tris, and Molly. We always have plenty of extra room. We can all pitch in money to get some hotel rooms and stay the night."

"What if, instead of a hotel, we drive back a little early then camp in Mcgaffey," I suggest. "Then we can spend the next day out there hanging out and come back that night."

"It will also break up the drive back into two days," Shuana agrees. "We can get the van to the camping spot right?"

"Yeah. We do it all the time. It's a hippy van, it works."

"Alright. Let's do it. We can let Tris and Al know whenever they get back."

"Hopefully soon." I mutter checking the macaroni.

"Stop brooding or we'll lock you my room," Zeke threatens.

"I said food will be done soon." Great coverup Tobias. I mentally slap myself for it.

"Sure," everyone says dragging out the 'u' sound.

Four hours later everyone but Shauna and I have left Zeke and Uriah. We sit around watching _Tammy_ and laughing. There's a knock at the door and everyone looks at me to get it. With a groan I stand up and go to open the door. Caleb stands at the other side looking exhausted.

"Is Beatrice here? She hasn't answered any of my texts or calls and I figured this is where she would be."

"No. She's not here yet."

"Yet? What do you mean yet?"

I look to Zeke for help and he walks over to me. "You're Tris' brother right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, look, she should be here in a few minutes I'm sure, ten at the most. It's already been four and a half hours and I'm sure what she's doing won't take more than that."

"What is she doing?"

"We'll wait for her to tell you that. Why don't you come in and sit. We're just watching a movie." Caleb gives a stiff nod and we let him in. He sits awkwardly as we all wait. What feels like hours later, though it's only five minutes, Tris and Al walk through the door. Tris immediately spots Caleb.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to look for you and they told me you'd be here soon. What were you doing? Why didn't you answer me?"

"I left my phone here charging in Zeke's room. Let me show you what I was doing but I promised Four I'd show him first."

"What is it Beatrice?"

"Four, come here." I get up and walk over to her. That's when I notice the bandage sticking out of her shirt. She pulls her shirt down to just above her bra where the bandage ends. She finally takes off most of the bandage so it's only hanging by the end closest to everyone else. I close my eyes for a second before looking at the tattoo.

It's beautiful. Three birds, ravens if I'm correct, go across her collar bone. They Almost look as if they're flying to her heart. I can see why I wouldn't like it. A tattoo on your collarbone isn't the best. But I can't help but love it.

"What do you think?" She asks nervously.

"It's amazing. Absolutely amazing."

"Can I see what she did now?" Caleb asks impatiently. Tris gives a sigh before turning to face everyone else. Uriah, Zeke, and Shuana gasp before coming to get a closer look. Caleb glares at the tattoo.

"Why did you do that to your body?" He asks angrily. "That is permanent! It doesn't come off if you get tired of it! You're just like those other people here that walk around covered in tattoos. Like that Eric guy that tried to hurt you!" I didn't even know he knew about him.

"I have a tattoo because I'm dauntless! All of my friends have tattoos! Not just Eric! You don't even know what this tattoo means so stop!"

"What does it mean then? What in the world could three birds mean?"

"It's you, Mom, and Dad! You overprotective idiot! They signify the three of you so I will always have my family with me. In case something happens!"

"Do Mom and Dad even know you got this?"

"Who do you think signed the paper for me to get it done? I am still a minor. Even Tori can't give me a tattoo in the shop without parent permission. You found me and know what I was doing. You can go hang out with your friends or something now."

"Fine. Bye." Caleb storms out the door and slams it shut. Tris gives a heavy sigh before moving to the couch.

"You do realizes not all of us have tattoos right?" Al asks jokingly.

Tris gives a small laugh before replying. "Yes, but it doesn't sound as convincing to say that some of my friends have tattoos."

"It doesn't matter," I say walking over to her and recovering her tattoo. "You and your mom were okay with this. You truly wanted this. Those two things are all that matter. He's just too much of a Nose to accept it."

"You called him Stiff the other day."

"Yeah well now that I've met him a little better I can tell he's truly a Nose."

"Hey, Noses aren't that bad," Uriah starts. "Will's sister is a Nose and she's kinda hot."

"I guess, but in a nerdy type of way," Zeke agrees, earning him a slap on the arm from Shauna.

"I mean she's pretty, but not like you. Not my type."

"Mhm. Whatever you say babe." We all laugh as they sit down on the couch. I lift Tris up before sitting and putting her on my lap.

"I'm gonna head home. I'll see you guys later," Al says starting towards the door.

"Before you go, we need to tell you something," Zeke says, stopping him. "We decided to go to Albuquerque sometime soon then camp out at McGaffey on the way back. If you have a weekend that works best let us know and we'll decide when to go."

"Sweet!" Tris says happily.

"I'll let you know. Bye!" Al says walking out the door, looking upset.

"Is he okay?" I ask Tris.

"I don't know. He was perfectly happy when we got here."

"Weird. You should ask him about it later."

"I will. And thank you for caring. I know you don't like him so much or truly care like you make it sound."

Everyone starts laughing as I turn red. I'm trying to care but I don't really like him. He's a wimp and annoying.

"You don't have to like him. It's okay. You don't even like my blood brother and I don't blame you for not liking him."

"Your brother's okay. Just a little annoying." Again we all laugh before Tris stands up.

"I'm gonna head home. I'll see you guys later."

"Come by tomorrow," Zeke says. "We'll all be hanging out before the baseball match." I almost forgot about the girls vs. guys baseball game we decided to have this weekend.

"Alright. See you tomorrow then." She gives me a quick kiss before going to get her phone heading out the door.

"Alright. Let's watch some movies and pig out!" Uriah shouts running into the kitchen. We all laugh but agree to spend the rest of the night doing just that.

"Four! Wake up!" Someone shouts making me jump from my sleep.

"Damn you!" I yell, rubbing to sleep out of my eyes. As I finish Zeke comes into focus. "Why in the world must you wake me up?"

"Because it's one o'clock, friends are here, and we want to sit on the couch." I groan in response but sit up and move my blankets from the couch nonetheless. I notice everyone but Tris and Al standing around in the living.

"Where are the other two?" I ask.

"Al told me he's sick and Tris hasn't said anything to us," Chris answers.

"I just checked Four's phone," Zeke says from beside me. "Tris said that she can't make it because some family stuff came up. She's sorry and she loves you."

"Can you let me check my own phone?" I ask, only half serious.

"I could, but I don't want to."

"Well, I guess we better move the game to next weekend," Shauna suggests.

"Yeah, it would only be fair. Let's start texting our extras that were supposed to go," Will agrees.

After texting everyone we spend the day watching tv, playing truth or dare, and planning our trip to Albuquerque. Soon everyone is heading home to rest for school tomorrow.

My phone wakes me up, telling me it's time to get ready for school. I check it and see I have a message from Tris.

 _Tris- I'm not going to school today so don't worry about picking me up._

 _Me- Why aren't you going?_

 _Tris- Family stuff. Love you. Have a good day._

 _Me- Love you too. Can I stop by after school?_

 _Tris- Not today. Sorry._

I sigh and get ready to head to school. Within ten minutes I'm out the door and driving to school. When I get there Zeke, Uriah, Shuana, Lynn, and Molly are all at the table.

"Hey. Where's Tris?" Uriah asks.

"Family stuff still I guess. She text me this morning," I answer.

Throughout the day all of the teachers skip over Tris' name in the attendance or make a comment about her being excused. We get to rehearsals and circle up to begin.

"I have an announcement," Mrs. Taver tells us. "We start dress rehearsals next week. We also perform next week. But we have a small set back in rehearsals. Tris will not be with us until this Wednesday at the earliest. We will have a stage manager read her part and work with a ghost actor. Let's get started."

Tris didn't tell me she would be gone that long. Something isn't adding up and I can tell everyone else notices as well.

After rehearsals I decide to stop by Tris' house anyways since my dad isn't home this week. When I knock on the door it doesn't open immediately. I listen through the door for the sound of foot steps. I soon hear them coming down the stairs but they are heavier then Tris'. The door opens to reveal a boy about my age. He has blonde hair and is almost the same height as me.

"Hi. Can I help you?" He asks.

"I'm here to see Tris. Who are you?"

"Tris? You mean Beatrice?"

"Yes. Again, who are you?"

"Robert, but look I gotta go. Bea needs me. She doesn't want visitors right now." With that he shuts the door and I hear his footsteps going up the stairs again. I decide to call Zeke.

"Hey," he says into the phone.

"Hey. Do you remember Tris ever mentioning a Robert?"

"Wasn't that the guy she had sex with back in Albuquerque?"

"That's what I thought. Did she ever say what he looked like?"

"Not to me. But I think she mentioned to Christina that he was blonde the other day."

"Do you remember anything else she said about him?"

"I think she told Christina that she misses him and wants to see him again but that's it. Why?"

"He's at her house right now. He just answered the door and wouldn't let me in."

"Shit dude. You don't think she's ditching us for him do you?"

"I don't know. But it seems likely doesn't it?"

"I don't know, dude. I mean if family stuff came up doesn't it make sense that her family friend would be there?"

"I don't know. But I don't like this."

It's now Wednesday rehearsals and Mrs. Taver has told us Tris will be back Monday. I tired to ask her if she knew why Tris was out of school but she said she can't tell us. I also tried to go see her again yesterday but this time her mom wouldn't let me in. I decided I would go today and demand to see her. I need to know what's going on.

After rehearsals I go straight to Tris' house. I knock and Caleb answers the door.

"Four, we told you that you can't see her."

"I need to know what's going on. This isn't family stuff. I know she's lying. What's going on Caleb?"

"She doesn't want any visitors." I see tears forming in Caleb's eyes but before I can say anything there's a quiet thump from upstairs followed by a faint voice calling Caleb's name. He immediately rushes up the stairs, not noticing I followed him. He goes straight into Tris' room. Once I step in I see her small form laying on the floor, except it doesn't quite look like her.

She's much paler and skinnier than when I last saw her. Her hair is a mess and she has a distant look in her eye. I also notice she has a hospital style bed tray set up beside her bed. On it sits a bowl full of soup and half a glass of water.

"What are you doing?" Caleb asks sternly, picking her up from the floor and into his arms.

"I needed the bathroom."

"You know you need to wait for someone to take you. You can't walk on your own. Stop trying." Her eyes land on me over Caleb's shoulder and worry fills her eyes.

"Why is Four here?"

"He was at the door when you fell. I must have forgot to close the door when I rushed up. I'm sorry. You should tell him though. I think it's time."

"Okay. But take me to the bathroom first."

"Okay. Four, wait here."

"Text everyone else and tell them to come over. Except Molly. I'm just not close enough with her yet."

They leave the room and I immediately text everyone. They all say they'll be here in a few minutes. They make it over before Tris even gets back from the bathroom, but she's been in there fifteen minutes.

"What's going on?" Chris asks as she steps into Tris' bedroom.

"Tris asked me to tell you to come over. I guess she's going to tell us what's going on."

A second later Caleb comes back, carrying Tris. This time with Robert behind him. Caleb sets her on the bed and steps back. "Do you want me here?"

She gives a small nod yes. "Both of you. In case I can't finish."

Beatrice/Tris Pov

I wake up at ten o'clock. Plenty of time to get ready to go to Zeke's house. I walk down to the kitchen and that's when I feel it.

The familiar dizzy feeling takes over my body. I lower myself to the floor but I doesn't help.

"Mom!" I yell weakly. "Caleb! Dad!" Everything goes black and I feel myself falling to the floor. I land on something soft. I think it's a lap but I can't tell. It isn't long before I feel the rest of my consciousness start to slip away.

I wake up still lying on the floor with my head on the soft thing. As I become more aware I realize it is a lap. Caleb's lap. My parents are standing over me. My mom holds a glass of what I'm sure is water. I slowly sit up and lean against the wall.

"Drink up," my mom tells me handing me the glass. It is indeed water, which I quickly chug down.

"How long was I out?" I ask weakly.

"Three minutes this time. Not the worst," Caleb answers.

"Carry her to bed. I'll make some soup," my mom orders. Caleb picks me up and carries me to my room because we already know I'm too weak to walk. Once I'm laying down I turn to Caleb.

"Will you get me my phone. I need to let Four know I won't be going over to Zeke's house today."

"I'll let him know. You don't need to be looking at your phone. Just tell me what to say."

"Just tell him that some family stuff came up. Say that I'm sorry and I love him also."

"Why don't you tell him you're sick?"

"I don't want anyone to know what's going on yet. I don't want them to worry or watch me like a hawk."

"Bea, you need to be watched like a hawk. This can happen at any second. They need to know what's going on."

"I'll tell them. Just not yet. Please Cay?"

"Fine."

Caleb grabs my phone and sends the message for me. He sets the phone on my bedside table before getting up and turning my t.v. on. He hands me the remote so I can flip through channels to find something to watch.

"Where's your tray?"

"I'm the closet."

He pulls out my hospital style tray and sets it up by my bed. He sits with me until my mom brings my soup then says he's going to call the pharmacy to get my prescription filled. I start to eat soup but can only get a couple of bites in before I feel full.

"Come on Bea. You have to eat more," Mom says gently. I give a weak nod and start eating more even though I don't want to. Once I finish the bowl I lay my head down and start to feel sleep me pull away.

When I wake up I check my phone and see it's already the next morning. I decide to text Tobias and let him know not to pick me up.

 _Me- I'm not going to school today so don't worry about picking me up._

 _Tobias- Why aren't you going?_

 _Me- Family stuff. Love you. Have a good day._

 _Tobias- Love you too. Can I stop by after school?_

 _Me- Not today. Sorry._

I sigh and lay back down as my mom comes into my room.

"Okay, so I'm staying with you today so Caleb can talk to all your teachers and let them know what happened and that you can't do any work right now."

"Okay. Is he staying the rest of time?"

"Yes. I already talked to the school when we first moved and told them he has to be home to take care of you for these. He will get his work for today through Wednesday and if you're still not feeling better he'll have his friend Cara bring his work for the rest of the week."

"Okay. When I'm I supposed to eat next?"

"Well you missed dinner so I'm making you oatmeal now."

"Okay."

"After you eat we'll put you in the bath."

I give a soft nod as I find my remote to turn on my t.v. and lay down. My mom stands up as Caleb comes into my room.

"I'm sorry I got so upset about the tattoo. It was stupid for me to try to control you. I have to remember that you aren't me."

"It's okay. I really don't care. I knew you would be upset at first but I also knew you would get over it. Just get back right after school okay?"

"I will Bea. See you soon." He kisses my forehead and walks out the door.

After I eat my mom takes me into the bathroom and helps me get into the bath. I sit, thinking, for awhile.

How am I supposed to explain this to Tobias. To Chris, Uriah, Al, Lynn, Zeke, and Shauna. I know I don't want to tell Molly. She may be Lynn's girlfriend but something about her has always put me off. She not like us and I don't want her knowing this about me.

I'm not sure how I will explain this to any of them. All of my teachers will be told about it today and asked not to tell anyone. I can only hope this includes my friends. When they find out, I want to be the one to tell them. The thought almost brings me to tears but I don't let it. I have to be strong in times like this because I know it's hard for my family to.

When I get out I look down at my body and realize I'm already getting skinnier. But I don't worry because I know the weight will come back quickly when I'm better. But I also know that by time Caleb comes home I won't have the energy or strength to stand on my own.

I look at the time and realize rehearsals are already done. I spent the entire day laying in bed watching t.v. and sleeping. My phone buzzes with a text so I check it.

 _Chris- What's going on? Where were you today? Why won't you be back till Wednesday?_

 _Me- Just some family stuff. Don't worry. Talk to you soon._

 _Chris- You better tell me what's going on._

 _Me- I will. Soon. I promise._

 _Chris- Okay._

With a sigh I set my phone down. Caleb walks in with a new glass of water for me along with another bowl of soup. He sets them both on my tray and moves it over as someone knocks on the door.

"Don't let anyone in that's here to see me," I beg.

"You need to tell them Beatrice, but I'll send them away today."

He comes back a second later but he's not alone. Behind him is Robert.

"Bea!" He yells rushing to me. "Your mom told my mom you were sick again. I couldn't stay away. I know you need my help with this."

"Thank you so much Rob." I pull him into a hug. Tears stinging my eyes. Before we can say anything else there's another knock at the door.

"I got it, Caleb already told me you don't want visitors," Robert says standing up and walking out the door. I hear voices but I can't make out what they say. I distinctly hear Four's voice talking to Robert though. Soon the door shuts and Robert reappears in the room. He sits down by me and takes my hand.

I'm extremely happy he's here. I've missed him and he always helped me through these times. I could never get through it without him.

He helps me eat my soup then makes sure I lay down and go to sleep, promising to be there when I wake up like he always is.

I wake up feeling weaker than I have the past three days.

"How are you doing? It's Wednesday so Caleb needs to know if you're going back tomorrow," my mom says bringing my oatmeal into my room.

"Weaker. I think this might be my weakest day. I won't be better by tomorrow."

"That's fine sweetie. Caleb can text Cara today so she can bring his work by. He already told her he can't say what's wrong but he mentioned that her brother is asking questions."

"I'll tell them all soon Mom. I'm just not ready yet. What will they think when they find out?"

"They will know they need to watch you and will probably find any way they can to help you. They love you Beatrice. This won't change that."

"Okay. I'll tell them the next time I see them. Is Robert up yet?"

"Yes. I'll send him up with a glass of water."

"Can I have some tea instead?"

"Sure."

Robert spends the day with me like he has since he got here. He almost never leaves my side and always make sure I have what I need. He also runs my bath so it's easier for Caleb to help me in.

It isn't long before I notice rehearsals have just ended yet again. I miss being on stage and I miss my friends.

Tobias stopped by again yesterday and my mom answered. I'm worried of what he thought of Robert answering on Monday.

Robert gets up to go call home and let his mom know he'll be here the rest of the week, leaving me alone.

There's a knock on the door once again and I hear Caleb answer it. I decide to go to the bathroom. I stand up and begin to walk but fall almost immediately. I call out Caleb's name hoping he'll hear me.

Within seconds he's lifting me into his arms.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"I needed the bathroom."

"You know you need to wait for someone to take you. You can't walk on your own. Stop trying." I look over his shoulder and notice Tobias standing by my bedroom door. A look of worry across his face.

"Why is Four here?"

"He was at the door when you fell. I must have forgot to close the door when I rushed up. I'm sorry. You should tell him though. I think it's time."

"Okay. But take me to the bathroom first."

"Okay. Four, wait here."

"Text everyone else and tell them to come over. Except Molly. I'm just not close enough with her yet."

Caleb carries me to the bathroom. Going to the bathroom takes a while since I can't stand up on my own very well. One by one I hear my friends start to arrive and get sent to my room. When I'm done I stand up, using the counter to support me, flush, pull up my pants, and knock on the door. Caleb comes in and helps hold me up to wash my hands. He picks me up again and carries me out. When we step out I see Robert waiting by the door.

"Seven people have got here since you went in. They're all waiting in your room," he tells me.

"That's everyone. I guess it's time."

Caleb carries me to my room and sets me on my bed again.

"Do you want me here?" He asks.

I give him a small nod. "Both of you. In case I can't finish.

Robert takes his seat on my bed and takes my hand in his before kissing my cheek and giving me a encouraging smile.

"What's going on?" Chris asks.

Everyone stands in front of me with looks of concern on their faces. Tobias takes a second to glare and Robert's hand around mine before turning back to look at me.

"Come here," I tell him. "I can't reach for you. I'm too weak." A slight look of relief fills him as he moves closer to me and grabs my hand. I sigh at his touch. It gives me the courage to explain what's been happening all this time. He sits on my other side and kisses my forehead.

"You can tell us, Tris. It's okay."

"Well, I guess I'll start with introductions," I say with a small smile. "Everyone, this is Robert, my friend from Albuquerque. Can you guys tell him your names? I can't really point you out since it's hard to lift my arms." They all introduce themselves with a small smile.

"Four is my boyfriend, he has been since not long after I moved. Maybe a couple of weeks after," I tell Robert.

"I've heard good things about you from Natalie. And I'm sure Bea would have a lot to say as well if she had the energy," Robert tells Tobias.

"What's going on, Tris?" Will asks gently.

"Well," I start, looking down at my lap, "it all started about a year ago. I had fainted and didn't wake up for about five minutes. When we went to the doctor they couldn't find anything wrong but thought I might be malnourished or dehydrated. I started drinking a lot of water but it didn't help. I also tried to eat but I wasn't hungry so it was hard.

"I got really weak and couldn't hold up my own weight. When I stood I got dizzy and couldn't focus. Sometimes I would feel far off and things wouldn't make sense or be processed in my brain for a few seconds. I started loosing weight quickly from not eating.

"I went on like this for about a week before I started getting better. My weight came back within a couple of days. But, we still never figured out exactly what happened to me. We don't know what is wrong with me. It still happens every once in awhile. There's no warning for when it happens. It can happen at any time and any day." I stop there because the tears I've been holding in these past few days finally start to fall.

"I've helped her since it all started," Robert continues for me. "It's kind of hard to deal with. Sometimes she'll completely lose track of time. You can be talking to her and she'll randomly stop responding in the middle of the conversation. Sometimes you can start talking to her and she won't hear any of it. She won't even remember you trying to talk to her.

"She spends most of her time sleeping. My job taking care of her is basically to make sure she doesn't sleep for more than twelve hours, help her eat, and get to the bathroom."

"I help her bathe, and make her food," Caleb puts in. "All she eats is soup. She drinks water and tea all day. Eating doesn't help her weight, it just keeps her from passing out for any longer. She gets the nutrients, just not the weight." By now I know Caleb has tears running down his face as well as Robert.

"It's been really heard," I start again. "There's nothing we can do to stop it. I'm on some pills that help keep me more aware but that's all. We don't know what's causing any of this and there's no way to stop it."

I finally chance a look at my friends. They are all either pale or crying. I look at Tobias and see he has the most pained expression I have ever seen on his face, staring right at me.

"It's okay," he tells me gently. "We'll be here for you and not out of pity. I know that's why you were scared to tell us. And I know you're also scared we'll leave you alone now but we won't."

"I don't want anyone else sucked into this painful cycle. I love all of you and I don't want to see the look on your faces when I faint in front of you."

"What do we do?" Zeke asks. "I mean if you faint."

"Get under her so her head doesn't hit the floor," Caleb answers. "Time how long she's out. You don't need an exact time, just estimated. She'll want to know when she wakes up. It isn't truly relevant to anything. It's just for her. Make sure she drinks a glass of water and lay her down on a bed or couch. Don't put her in a car for a few hours. Just call me or my mom and let us know so we can get everything ready here. After that she'll just have to take time to heal. Sometimes she's better in a day, sometimes it will take two weeks. The best thing you can do is be there for her."

"We will," they all say with sad smiles. Chris comes up and hugs me. One by one the rest follow. Tobias is last. After he hugs me he gives me a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Can I stay with you for awhile?" He asks.

"Can he Robert?" I ask, turning towards him.

"Well, I'm okay with it but you should probably ask Caleb."

"Caleb?" I ask, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, he can. It will be good for him to learn how to take care of you and what to do when your like this. Robert can't drive down every time this happens. Robert can teach him since he knows everything I do as well."

"Thank you."

"Of course. But everyone else should get going. You need your rest."

"Okay," I answer turning back to my friends. "You guys can stop by tomorrow if you want. I won't be back in school till Monday and I don't know how I'll be feeling this weekend."

They all nod and take turns hugging me, except Lynn, who just pats my shoulder, and Tobias.

"Okay, Bea," Robert starts once everyone except Tobias has left, "I'll reheat your soup, it's already been an hour since I made it. After you eat you'll need to take a bath, your mom should be home by then, if not Caleb can take you. As soon as you get out you'll need to go to sleep. You've had a long day and don't need to be up much longer."

With a sigh I begin to follow his instructions.

 **So this was a bit of an intense chapter. I was going to leave the explaining till the next chapter but it seemed to short without it. If any of you were wondering what my sickness we like when I couldn't write it is similar to what I wrote in this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed! Review favorite and follow! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
